Little Wolf's Precious Cherry Blossom
by DeadlySilentAnimeLover
Summary: SEQUEL TO CURSED CHERRY BLOSSOM AND LITTLE WOLF Two years passed and Sakura's back but in secret, she's back to finish what she started and to be saved from herself. WIll they find out before it's too late or will Sakura's petals slip through his finger?
1. Chapter 1

**Michiko: HORRAY I'M BACK AND WITH A NEW STORY TO BOOT!**

**Sakura: You had too much chocolate syrup... -.-"**

**Michiko: I ALWAYS DO!**

**Sakura: Michiko doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Michiko: Nope! Now... to recap from the Epilogue from A Cursed Cherry Blossom and A Little Wolf. ****By the way when it's in Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling or Eriol's POV this is how the dialogue is going to go.**

**Full Summary: It's been two years and Sakura's coming back but as a Chinese speaking girl, named Cang Lin Li or I guess Katsumi Li. She's back to finish something that she started and to see if Syaoran can save her from herself. The rest have their suspicions about her seeing as she acts like Sakura's old self way too much. Will our little wolf find out Sakura's secret or will Sakura's petals through his fingers?**

When one of them is speaking in Chinese it'll be **"bolded like this!" **Then the rest will be the same!

"This is Japanese speaking"

'_These are thoughts'_

**Summary: **

**~*~*Recap~*~***

_Sakura arrived in the Tomodea airport as Katsumi Li or her Chinese name Cang Lin Li. She is staying at Tomoyo Daidouji's house, she looks for her and when she finds her she doesn't expect to see a specific person so soon._

**~*~*End Of Recap~*~***

**~*~*Tomoyo's POV~*~***

"Konichiwa, Katusmi Li~desu," Katsumi smiled. She had short chin length black hair with baby pink streaks and emerald eyes that reminded me so much of Sakura's.

"Konichiwa, Li-san. Daidouji Sonomi~desu," okaa-san smiled.

"Konichiwa, Daidouji Tomoyo~desu," I introduced. I nudged the person next to me. Syaoran grunted and introduced himself in Chinese and then Katsumi responded in Chinese bowing making Syaoran blush slightly.

"She says that she can't really speak Japanese and only knows a few words and that he's pleased to meet the prince of China," Syaoran translated.

"Well then it's a good thing we brought you with us huh Syaoran or should I say Prince Li," Tomoyo smiled.

"I don't see why you couldn't have brought Meiling or Eriol here," he muttered.

"It's because Eriol's busy looking for her and Meiling is training at the dojo," Tomoyo whispered before I saw okaa-san squeezing the living day lights out of her.

"KYAAA~ KAWAII!!!" she squealed and Syaoran and I sighed. Syaoran spoke again in Chinese when Sakura nodded.

"She wants your mother off of her..." Syaoran sighed.

"Okaa-san, Katsumi-chan can't breathe..." I sighed.

"Oops, I got carried away, after all Sakura's not here anymore," she smiled.

"Okaa-san, please don't say that name anymore..." I smiled.

"Gomen... Tomoyo-chan," she whispered.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Gomen... Tomoyo-chan," Aunt Sonomi whispered. '_They're that traumatized... wait they did say something about Eriol looking for me... Shit I need to cover my aura," _I thought, looking at Syaoran before me I longed to embrace him and apologize to him for leaving him without properly saying good-bye.

"**Hey Katsumi, are have you noticed how emerald your eyes are?" **Syaoran asked interrupting my thoughts and I smiled.

**"Yup, although my Chinese name means jade, my friends used to call me fei tsu because of it," **I laughed. **(A/N: fei tsu means emerald in Chinese) **We left the airport in I think Tomoyo's limo we arrived at her house in a matter of minutes, that's probably because I was staring out at the city, I let my instincts take over squealing as I see something cute and ask Syaoran what the Japanese characters mean. Upon arriving I squealed dancing around the fountain in front of the building before bumping into someone. I looked behind myself to see sapphire eyes wide and I froze. "Kinomoto Sakura?" Eriol asked and I hitched my breathe before responding.

"Ano... Katusmi Li~desu!" I smiled.

"Oh... sorry I mistook you for someone else I just thought you were her because of your eyes," Eriol smiled.

"Hoe?" I asked trying to act confuse.

"Eriol, stop confusing the poor girl... she's the new transfer student, she only speaks a tiny bit of Japanese and barely understands it at all," Tomoyo sighed and I looked behind me seeing Tomoyo and Syaoran.

**"I'm sorry, how inconsiderate of me..." **Eriol apologized and bowed before I patted him on his head.

**"It's okay," **I smiled.

"Okaa-san, do you think it'd be wise for Katsumi-chan to learn a few more Japanese words?" Tomoyo asked.

"It would be much easier to communicate with her... but then who are we going to get to teach her?" Sonomi asked.

"We should feel offended little wolf," Eriol mock scoffed before Tomoyo laughed.

"Just kidding, sort of are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Hoe?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Don't worry, me being Clow Reed I'll have her speaking Japanese by the end of tomorrow," Eriol boasted. '_Yeah Eriol, I'll let you think that it's your doing... wait, if we're at Tomoyo's house then where are Touya-nii and Yukito?'_

**"Li-kun, are there more people living in this house?" **I asked and he nodded.

**"There is Tomoyo's cousin and his friend living here**.**"**

**"Are they people I should worry about?"**

**"Her cousin maybe, his friend never."**

**"I see, how about in Seijuu High people I need to worry about?"**

**"Yeah, but I think you can handle yourself."**

**"How so?"**

**"You share the same last name as me although we aren't from the same family, but we most likely have the same traits you don't take lightly to losing."**

**"Yeah..."**

**"You don't like backing down from a fight."**

**"Nope."**

**"You don't like to be the one who starts fights either."**

**"Nope."**

**"All three of those are what every single family member in my family have."**

**"Oh... Okay then!" **I smiled brightly and skipped into the house bumping into another person. What was with me and bumping into people today?

"G-Gomen!" I cried out getting up before bowing and opened one I to see who it was. It was Meiling.

"Eto... who are you?" she asked.

"Konichiwa Li Katsumi~desu!" I smiled and Meiling smiled.

"Konichiwa, Li Meiling~desu," she smiled.

**"Do you speak Chinese?" **I asked holding my right arm behind my back.

**"Yeah, are you the new transfer student Tomoyo and Syaoran were supposed to pick up?"**

**"Yup, my real name is Cang Lin Li but you can refer to me as Katsumi if you'd like."**

**"Okay then Cang Lin... I hope you enjoy staying here in Tomodea," **Meiling smiled. she showed me into the dining area and I looked at the clock seeing it was 7:30 already.

"Konbanwa!" Meiling smiled and there I saw Yukito and Touya-nii... It used up most of my will power to blow my cover and jump into his arms but I managed to control myself.

**"Who are they?" **I asked Meiling.

**"That's Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya is a cousin of Tomoyo and Yukito is his best friend," **Meiling explained and I bowed to them.

"She the person Aunt Sonomi decided to take in?" Touya asked and I smiled.

"She doesn't speak Japanese, but Eriol says she'll be speaking Japanese in no time," Tomoyo smiled entering the dining area.

"Could you please tell her it's nice to meet her," Yukito smiled.

**"Yukito says that he's pleased to meet you," **Meiling translated and I smiled bowing to Yukito. We sat down in this order, Sonomi, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Eriol, Meiling, and I, it was a round table and I was sitting in between Sonomi and Syaoran. Looking around the room I saw a picture of Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran and me at the winter ball two years ago.

**"Who's that?" **I asked Syaoran pointing to myself.

**"That's Kinomoto Sakura..." **he said with saddened eyes and when I looked around I saw that everyone else did too.

**"I'm sorry for bringing up such a subject," **I stated looking down at my food. '_Well at least he remembers now...' _

**"It's alright,"** Eriol smiled. The rest of the dinner was quiet and I was lead to my room by Tomoyo.

"Oyasuminasai," I bid and bowed before entering my room. I saw that they had brought up my one bag of luggage and my carry- on bag was in here too. It was much like my real room in this house but just not as pink. I walked into my own bathroom and sighed letting Kero out of my carry-on bag. "So how was it Katsumi?" he asked.

"It went well, Syaoran remembers and everyone is pretty traumatized about my leaving..." I explained and Kero nodded.

"That's reasonable, anyways you have school tomorrow and didn't you say you were going wake up early so that no one has to come and wake you up?" Kero asked.

"Right! Well Oyasuminasai Kero-chan..." I smiled as I changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I fell asleep quickly hoping that my first day of school won't be like the one I had two years ago.

**Michiko: Huzzah! I am done the first chapter!!**

**Sakura: and in one sitting too!**

**Michiko: I'm so proud of myself!**

**Syaoran: Don't forget to R&R**

**Michiko: Especially if you want to see if this story's going to have a happy ending.**

**Sakura: Isn't it a little bit early to be thinking that?**

**Michiko: Nope! Sayonara minna!*waves***

**Syaoran: She's insane...**

**Michiko: What was your first clue?**


	2. First Day of Tomodea High Again

**Michiko: Horray, I have the second chapter!**

**Sakura: Where's Suppi?**

**Michiko: I dunno...**

**Syaoran: Really now?**

**Michiko: I think he might be with Eriol but that's all I know.**

**Syaoran and Sakura: She doesn't own CCS obviously.**

**Michiko: Because if I did we wouldn't need see Tsubasa! Last time Sakura is introduced as Katsumi or Cang Li Li and today we're going to go back to HIGHSCHOOL ^-^**

**Sakura: Ew... work**

**Michiko: Agreed... ew BUT if I didn't do good in English you wouldn't have this story!**

**Syaoran: It's 'if I didn't do WELL in English'**

**Michiko: You know what? I don't like English class so leave me alone! TO THE STORY!**

**Sakura & Syaoran: Enjoy.**

**Full Summary: ****It's been two years and Sakura's coming back but as a Chinese speaking girl, named Cang Lin Li or I guess Katsumi Li. She's back to finish something that she started and to see if Syaoran can save her from herself. The rest have their suspicions about her seeing as she acts like Sakura's old self way too much. Will our little wolf find out Sakura's secret or will Sakura's petals through his fingers?**

"Katsumi... Katsumi..." Kero whispered and I think I smacked him into the wall.

"What?" I growled.

"You'd think you'd have the blood type AB with your attitude..." Kero muttered, "You're like Honey and Kyouya from Ouran High School Host Club."

"Nande?" I growled glaring down Kero who started shaking and I took a look at my cell phone, it was 6:00.

"What are you doing waking me up at SIX IN THE MORNING!!!" I growled.

"Well you wanted to wake up early so that you could make breakfast for them remember?"

"Oh... right, stay here and cover your aura, Eriol's aura has been pulsating, and he's searching for ours," I explained before going into the bathroom coming out in the Seijuu High uniform. I walked down the stairs and started mixing the batter for pancakes. Around six thirty, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito made their way downstairs. I smiled as I placed stacks of pancake on their plates before placing them on the dining table.

"Arigatou Katsumi-chan," Tomoyo smiled and I just smiled back before eating. Touya and Yukito left before Tomoyo and I since I did the dishes as well.

"You're a great help to us, just like Sakura," Tomoyo smiled softly and I smiled pretending like I didn't know what she was saying. We finished up and I put on my shoes before heading out the door with Tomoyo. The walk was silent but not awkwardly, more like comforting. I looked as we passed Penguin Park, it hadn't changed one bit, I smiled softly remembering all the memories I had here as a kid. As we rounded the corner, I bumped into no one but the prince of China himself, Syaoran.

**"Hey Katsumi," **he greeted smiling.

**"Hello Syaoran," **I greeted back. We talked and I laughed as Syaoran kept on getting confused between Japanese and Chinese. We arrived at Seijuu High, and there Eriol and Meiling were.

**"Why are you two so early?" **I asked.

**"We had some club meetings," **Meiling explained then I heard Eriol recite something it was too low for me to hear it.

**"How about we start on your Japanese neh?" **Eriol smiled and I nodded.

**"Now, I have a little trick into helping people speak languages... but you have to really concentrate. Just say this, 'Let the tongue of this land flow through my mouth,' okay?" Eriol smiled and I nodded.**

** "Let the tongue of this land flow through my mouth," **I recited and I could feel some magic surging through me, I then said, **"How is this going to help me?"**

**"Don't worry, it will... now repeat after me, Hello everyone, my name is Li Katsumi... I am not related to Li Meiling or Li Syaoran in anyway though."**

"Hello everyone, my name is Li Katsumi... I am not related to Li Meiling or Li Syaoran in anyway though," I repeated before gasping and covering me mouth.

"This is so cool!!" I cried out in Japanese once again.

"This is the magic of Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo smiled.

"I understood what you said!!" I cried and squealed.

"Who knew she'd be this happy speaking Japanese," Syaoran laughed and then was ninja hugged. **(A/N: Ninja hugged - hugged out of no where, a surprise hug)**

"SYAORAN!!!" she cried out, I cocked my head to the side as it was the only way to stop myself from punching her. It was none other than the queen of all bitchzillas everywhere, everyone give a cold welcome to Kitsune Sayuri!

"Get off me Kitsune!" Syaoran growled and I giggled at his discomfort.

"Who are you?" she growled glaring at me.

"Li Katsumi!" I smiled and she almost-- and I did say almost-- let go of Syaoran as I thought, '_Kinomoto Sakura, remember me?'_

"YOU'RE RELATED TO SYAORAN???" she cried out, her jaw dropped.

"Tell her that you're marrying him in a few years," Meiling whispered, I didn't question since I saw that everyone hated her guts.

"Not yet, I'm marrying him in a few years... his mother had sent me so that I'd get a chance to meet him and talk to him before we got married," I lied while thinking, '_no, I'm not related to him.'_

"You're. Getting. Married. To. My. BOYFRIEND!!!!" She screeched and pounced on me which I dodged and blinked.

"Hoe... I guess I should just tell Li-san that I'm breaking off the engagement since you're--," I began while thinking, '_Hahaha, I'm not getting married to him, there was never an engagement and I've only met Yelan once!'_

"No, don't do that, I'm not dating her!" Syaoran exclaimed and hung onto me.

"Oh... okay then," I smiled truthfully. **(A/N: Oh gosh, I almost forgot about Sakura's curse XD I'm such a bad author!!! T-T)**

"So where's the ring?" Sayuri accused and I help up my right ring finger to where I had a ring... not an engagement ring but it looked like one. It was a round diamond with an emerald on each side, it was simple and it was a gift from my Okaa-san for my last birthday when she was alive. I wore it rarely but I just had a need to wear it today, good thing I listen to myself often. Sayuri fumed and I guessed that it wouldn't take long before the news had spread, "Gomen Li-kun... Meiling told me to do it," I smiled sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"No problem, I don't really mind... although do you mind pretending for the entire school year?" Syaoran asked and I smiled.

"It's okay with me, as long as it helps you out," I laughed.

"You guys make a great couple," Meiling smiled and I blushed.

"You know who I'm waiting for Meiling..." Syaoran whispered and Meiling immediately looked like she regretted saying it.

"Ah, gomenasai! I wish I could help you find her..." I murmured.

"Just look for a girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes," Tomoyo smiled. We went inside the school and the rumors had already spread, I held onto Syaoran's hand and blushed as we got stares and whispers.

"You'll get used to it eventually," he teased.

"I hope so... by the way should I call you Syaoran-kun instead of Li-kun?" I asked.

"Syaoran-kun would make the facade better," he smirked and I giggled when I realized.

"Where am I to get my schedule?" I asked.

"Here, I'll come with you, you guys can go ahead," Syaoran said and they all left leaving me and Syaoran to face the glares, stares and whispers alone.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

We walked the halls and she held my hand and I remembered what Tomoyo said about how dense and innocent that Sakura was when she was little. I kept on thinking that Katsumi was Sakura but she couldn't be, there could be more people with emerald eyes in the world. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly as she continued holding onto my hand, it was funny how she could be this close to me without feeling nervous and I chuckle quietly.

"Hm? what's so funny?"

"It's just that MANY girls would kill you to be this close to me."

"HONOTO?? Hoe, I don't want to die," she exclaimed and I laughed as she freaked out many girls around us fainted. We made our way to the office and I smiled at the secretary.

"Hello Li-san, who might his kawaii girl be?" she chuckled as Katsumi flush burying her face into my arm.

"Li Katsumi~desu," she said quietly.

"It's nice to meet you Li-chan... here is your schedule and I guess Li-kun can show you around neh?" the secretary woman smiled before we left.

"She's a very nice lady," Sakura smiled and I laughed.

"She is when she wants to be... she was FURIOUS when Eriol and I blew up the school," I laughed at the old memory... we were the reason that the school had to be rebuilt.

"You blew up the school?"

"Eriol and I where playing with some of the chemicals in the science lab when we should've been listening but we didn't and managed the not just low up the science lab but the ENTIRE school."

"That isn't something I had expected from the Prince of China."

"Don't forget, you're the pretending Princess of China," I joked before asking, "What classes do you have?"

"I have History 12, Geography12, Free block, Writing 12, P.E. 12, Music 12, Home Ec. 12 and ew... Math 12," she recited and I took a look at her schedule and smiled.

"well guess you're going to be seeing a lot of me."

"Same schedule?"

"Yup."

"Well, the easier we can keep up the facade," she smiled and we entered the classroom to see Eriol, Tomoyo, Shi and Meiling being horded by the fangirls.

"WHO IS SHE?"

"WHY IS SHE WITH SYAORAN?"

"HOW DOES SHE KNOW SYAORAN?"

"Hoe..." Katsumi whispered and they all turned their heads to look at her and me still holding hands.

"YOU!" they all cried but before they could pounce on her, I wrapped my hand around her waist and glared. It had a weird effect, making them all faint and squeal but it still made them back off.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun," she smiled and I nodded as we walked over to the small group.

"So she's Syaoran's _fiancée, _" Shi smirked and I saw Meiling eyes flash a gold with red tint.

"Hey, back off she's my pretend fiancée," I joked holding Katsumi close.

"Just kidding, I have Meiling here," Shi laughed and held Meiling close to him making her eyes change back to ruby. Katsumi looked confused cocking her head to the side like she always does when confused.

"How rude of my self Grey Shi~desu," Shi smiled and Katsumi smiled back.

"Li Katsumi~desu!" she smiled and I let go of her. We continued talking before Terada-sensei came into the room, I then told Katsumi to go outside and she nodded slipping out of the room... through the window. I stared at the window she jumped out of and was at a loss of words. '_did she... did she just... I think she just jumped out the window!' _I sat their gaping, no one could cut me out of my gaze except for Terada-sensei. "Minna, we have a new student coming into our class today... her name is Cang Lin Li or can be referred as Katsumi Li, Li-chan you may come now," Terada-sensei smiled looking at the door when Katsumi came back into through the same window she had jumped from.

"Ohayou," she smiled brightly crossing her legs as she sat on the window sill.

"May you please give an introduction to yourself?" he asked and she looked reluctant but she still agreed.

"Ohayou minna-san, Li Katsumi~desu. I come from China and I hope I enjoy staying here... my okaa-san is Japanese and my father is Chinese so yeah...," she smiled, purposely leaving out the little lie we had made up.

"Is it true you're engaged to Syaoran-kun?" a fangirl asked and she blushed before answering.

"Hai, it's true..." she smiled and then she sat in the empty desk beside me.

"Nice introduction," I teased.

"Thanks," she smiled back. The day went on and it wasn't very eventful lunch passed, Katsumi was happy and our engagement facade had worked for the most part except for the fact some jackasses were stupid enough to still hit on her.

"So, Katsumi you said this was an arranged engagement meaning you could break it anytime you wanted to right?" Aki asked.

"Hai, that's right," she smiled.

"How about you ditch Li and hang out with a real man," he smirked placing an arm around Katsumi and I growled, but then smiled as Aki found himself being flung into the school lockers.

"Hmph, that was very rude," Katsumi pouted and then grabbed my hand as we headed to our next class.

**~Sakura's POV~**

The boys in Seijuu High hadn't changed a bit, always going for the fresh meat thinking they're dense and naive especially the new Chinese girl. "Hmph, that was very rude," I pouted after flinging Aki into a bunch of lockers and then grabbed Syaoran's hand as we headed to our next class.

"Told you, you were going to be fine," he smiled and I smiled back. It was his smiles that almost made me unveil my identity, but my ego and stubbornness kept me to stick to my facade. Our next class was Writing 12, Syaoran had explained that it was just a class where you would write stories or poems and after Writing, it was PE before we went home.

"Afternoon class," I looked up to see Nakuru and Yukito up at the front of the class.

"Where's Ayumi-sensei?" a student asked and most of them agreed. **(A/n: Ayumi is the Writing teacher)**

"Ayumi-sensei has just been called to the hospital since one of his relatives has been in a severe car accident and is in a critical stage," Yukito explained.

"So, we're going to the be your subs for a few weeks!" Nakuru smiled and Syaoran began to shudder.

"Daijoubu desuka?" I asked. **(A/N: This means are you alright/okay?)**

"Yeah, I'm good... I forgot that you've never met Nakuru yet, Nakuru is one of the most craziest people in the world," Syaoran whispered.

"Li-san, I would like it if you'd pay attention to class," Nakuru smiled and Syaoran just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Okay, like we were saying, Ayumi-sensei left us here a note saying that we're going to be creating this book full of poetry, you all have to make at least three poems," Yukito smiled, the entire class was excited and so was i. I absolutely LOVED poetry, I'm going to love this class a lot. The entire class began to work, all my poems before were a mix of pain, death and betrayal but now it's mostly about love and betrayal. "What are you writing about Katsumi?" I look up to see Meiling looking over my shoulder as I finished my first poem.

"Just a past experience I had," I smiled.

"Do you mind if I read it?"

"Sure go ahead."

**~Meiling POV~**

"Just a past experience I had," Katsumi smiled.

"Do you mind if I read it?"

"Sure go ahead," she smiled handing me the paper.

_Never Coming Back_

_by_

_Beautiful Warrior_

_Tears overflow_

_Trust broken_

_Wasted mind_

_Wishing I could be blind_

_Tears drop one by one_

_I try to stop_

_I try to wipe away the tears_

_One of my greatest fears_

_Trust is a gift_

_I gave it to you_

_But you slammed it back in my face_

_My heart healing at a slow pace_

_My mind in waste_

_I don't know what's true_

_I don't know my reality_

_From my better fantasy_

_My eyes decieve_

_I hope with all my heart_

_But sadly, what I saw was true_

_Yet I didn't have a clue_

_Was I not enough_

_Was I not up to your standards_

_You said you loved me_

_But what stands before me is a phony_

_I say good bye now_

_I ill let my sad tears flow_

_I hope you will regret_

_I hope you will never forget_

_The heart is fragile_

_Don't ever play games of a heart_

_I'll cut you some slack_

_But remember, you will never get me back._

"This is an amazing poem, why don't you sign your name?" I asked.

"Because for the sake of being anonymous and because it doesn't matter if I sign my name or not," Katsumi smiled and I laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat Katsumi, whatever floats your boat," I laughed and she laughed along with me. I went back to my seat with Syaoran and saw him focusing chard on his poems.

"Having a hard time making you poems Syaoran?" I smirked.

"No, I'm done all three already," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"bet that yours can't compare to Beautiful Warrior's!" I shot back.

"Who?"

"You'll see Syaoran, you'll see," I smirked.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"You'll see Syaoran, you'll see," Meiling smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, at least these three are done..." I sighed and a shadow loomed over my shoulder.

"Li-san, is it alright if I read your poems to give some inspiration to the class?" Yukito asked.

"Sure, go ahead..." I stated handing him my papers.

"Alright class, most of you have come to me saying you don't have an idea of what to write, I'm just going to be reading out a few poems from one of your classmates," Yukito smiled.

_Don't Forget Me_

_by _

_Syaoran Li_

_I'm waiting here for you_

_I wish that I had a clue_

_You're out there somewhere_

_Life can never be fair_

_All the hard work we've acheived_

_All the love given and recieved_

_We fought through things that people won't comprehend_

_Although I've always and continue to think of you my friend_

_I hope you will hear these things of my heart_

_No matter how far apart_

_I don't know why to took so long to see_

_I just hope you don't forget me_

_What is Love?_

_By_

_Syaoran Li_

_Love is crazy_

_It's irrational_

_It's confusing_

_It's something I haven't really figured out_

_I'm no expert when it comes to love_

_I think I've made the mistakes anyone would_

_Sometimes I can't really explain what I feel_

_Sometimes I just make a complete fool of myself trying_

_But there is one thing that I've been taught by someone_

_She's the greatest example and anyone could see that_

_Love is this force that make you do things that hurt you so much inside_

_But in the end keeps the ones you hold dear to your heart_

_That is what love truly is_

_My Little Wolf_

_by_

_S._

_This curse has been placed upon me_

_I thought that you could set me free_

_I know now I was wrong_

_To trust you all along_

_You promised to never hurt me_

_I now know that it was all lie_

_Maybe we'll meet again somehow_

_But not so soon not now..._

As the last one ended everyone was in awe and I smirked knowing that I'd always did that to them. They all started clapping and cheering and I think I made more fan girls out of the fan girls if that makes any sense what so ever, I stood up and took a bow before Nakuru smiled, "Well now that's over with, I'd like to read a poem submitted by someone that is a great poet."

_Locked Heart_

_by_

_Beautiful Warrior_

_Closed heart, cover with many locks_

_But there is one key to open them all_

_There is no pressure, not against the clocks_

_This heart doesn't want to be treated like a ball_

_I will lay all the keys before you_

_But choose wisely only one_

_I can give you one clue_

_It is unique so have fun_

_I can't tell if it's copper, silver or gold_

_If it's big or small_

_Or if it's new or old_

_Look at your choices it's your call_

_If you really do care_

_Listen to your heart_

_That is all I can share_

_If you make a mistake, you can't go back to the start_

_Find the right key_

_It may not be what it seems_

_Choose the key and bing it o me_

_It it's right, you get the girl of your dreams_

I was amazed by the poet's flow of words, it was much better than mine by a big margin. This made everyone wonder who this person was where it was a girl or a boy.

"That was done by none other than Kitsune Sayuri!" a girl cried out and I raised an eyebrow.

"Kitsune... writing a poem?" I asked trying not to laugh and before that girl could say something the bell rang for the last period. I caught up with Meiling and Katsumi and I was greeted by a warm smile. "What'd I tell you, Beautiful Warrior whooped your ass!" Meiling laughed.

"Yeah, obviously it's a girl though," I smirked.

"He's right, it's obviously a girl," Katsumi agreed but then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have math next!!" Katsumi groaned and I gave a small smiled.

"Yeah, Sakura hated math too..." I stated.

"But then again who doesn't?" Meiling joked and we all laughed before going our separate ways. Math went by much quicker than I expected it to go, but maybe that's because I wasn't paying attention, all my thoughts were on Sakura. I missed her like crazy, and wished that I hadn't been so stupid! I balled my hands into fists but then relaxed them knowing why she had done so, but I still had a question in my mind. Why were Draco, Koichi and I think Draco's father still here if they wanted Sakura? Should they be looking for her? The bell rung and the Draco and Koichi were lagging behind and was going to go confront them if I wasn't confronted by orbs of emerald. "Neh, Syaoran-kun are we going to walk home together?" she smiled.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Syaoran was going space cadet for the entire math class and in Writing class I was happy that he kept my poem after all this time, but I wish that he'd forgotten about me as the bell rang i didn't have to be Eriol to see that he'd wondered why Draco and Koichi hadn't left to go search for me. That reason, because I told them that I'm back and was going to finish what we had started five years ago, whether I'm coming out alive or dead. I intervened hoping to stall for some time. "Neh, Syaoran-kun are we going to walk home together?" I asked.

"Sure, but you don't mind making a little stop do you?" Syaoran asked smiling, but I knew this was or show but decided against it.

"No, I don't mind where will we be stopping?" I asked as we left and subconsciously took his hand in mine.

"We're going to head to my dojo," he smiled and my eyes lightened up. Back while I was in China, I had studied every martial arts there was with _Fight _I wasn't practicing the incantaions.

"You're dojo?"

"Yup, I'm a teacher there I'm teaching one of the younger classes, would you like to watch?" he asked and I nodded. I was happy that Syaoran hadn't closed himself back into his cold shield and I really wish that I didn't have to keep this facade up... But I really wonder when Eriol will figure it out. We arrived at the dojo and entered. Syaoran had changed into his gi but didn't wear a shirt, I slightly blushed at the sight but hid it well as I watched Syaoran teach the little children. Once the class came to an end we walked home and upon our arrival Tomoyo jumped onto me.

"Daidouji-san, I would like it if you could let go of me please," I choked out before she let go.

"Sorry, I just didn't get to see you for the rest of the day after lunch," she smiled and I smiled.

"Did you enjoy your first day of senior year Katsumi-chan?" Aunt Sonomi asked coming into the room.

"It was one of the greatest first days I've ever had," I smiled and to be honest it really was.

"well, we're going to have dinner in a little while so go get ready for bed and then head into the dining room afterwards," I nodded as a response. I cleaned up and then ate dinner before retiring to my room, Kero floated above my head as I looked out at the moon with _Mirror _at my side. I nodded at _Mirror _who changed into me and climbed into bed as I jumped off the balcony into the night. "Some old habits die hard don't they Sakura," Kero smiled and I laughed as I started tracking Draco's magic aura through the night.

**Michiko: I'M DONE THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! MY FINGERS THEY HURT!!! T-T**

**Sakura: It's okay Michiko *pats Michiko on the head***

**Michiko: ANYWAYS, hope you reveiw and just to clarify... ALL THE POEMS IN THIS FANFIC IS MADE BY ME!!! YOU MUST ASK PERMISSION BEFORE USING!!**

**Sakura: she's also pretty upset how Shugo Chara ended.**

**Michiko: AMU WAS TOTALLY SUPPOSED TO END UP WITH IKUTO!! .**** ANYONE WHO AGREES WITH ME RAISE YOUR HAND! RAISE THEM HIGH!!**

**Ikuto: I totally agree with you.**

**Michiko: What are you doing here... I haven't even made a Shugo Chara fanfic yet...**

**Ikuto: I'm here because you want me to be.**

**Syaoran: That's why we're all here...**

**Michiko: Right... NOW to respond to my reveiwers!**

**Annzy: Thank you for your reveiw but I can't guarantee a happy ending... and minna means everyone ^-^**

**Sakurafanatic456: Arigatou!!**

**Michiko: Since this chapter took a lot out of me, I'm most likely won't be updating for a while and if any of YOU yes YOU want to give me any ideas for the next chapters feel free to give me some... except the next chapter, next chapter we're going into some Sayuri drama XD! But if you have any ideas for Sayuri drama please give ideas ^-^ wow... this is very long...**

**Sakura: Even without this entire bit.**

**Ikuto: So when are you going to get to Amuto?**

**Michiko: Not now, because I can't concentrate on two stories at once but maybe after this one is done.**

**Syaoran: Don't forget to reveiw.**

**Everyone: Ja ne!**


	3. One Slip Ups too Many

**Michiko: HIYA!**

**Sakura: Hyper again?**

**Michiko: No just happy ^-^**

**Syaoran: What happened?**

**Michiko: WELL I dunno, I just feel happy today**

**Sakura: Michiko doesn't own CCS or any of the songs in this chapter.**

**Michiko: TO THE STORY!**

**Full Summary: ****It's been two years and Sakura's coming back but as a Chinese speaking girl, named Cang Lin Li or I guess Katsumi Li. She's back to finish something that she started and to see if Syaoran can save her from herself. The rest have their suspicions about her seeing as she acts like Sakura's old self way too much. Will our little wolf find out Sakura's secret or will Sakura's petals through his fingers?**

**~Sakura's POV~**

It's been a few weeks since I had come back to Tomodea and I have actually enjowyed staying here. I mean come on I can make a fool of Sayuri and seem clueless. I love being the sweet and innocent girl. I smiled swinging my legs as I sat on a bench in the shoe store that we were in right now. Today was a free day for us and for surviving all the taunts of Sayuri, everyone (meaning Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran) decided to take me out to the mall. Of course trying to avoid the shopping power of Meiling and Tomoyo, but mostly Tomoyo, I declined but was cracked by Tomoyo's puppy eyes. I've been living with Kero's puppy eyes since I could remember, but Tomoyo's puppy eyes were on a entirely different magnitude. So here I am now, carrying shopping bags for Tomoyo and Meiling, all of which have nothing to do with me and instead for themselves and I thought this was for me. "Tomo-chan, can we please stop and take a rest?" Eriol asked.

"But don't you take a rest every time we enter a store Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Demo... this is Katsumi's first time shopping with you guys," Syaoran explained, at the mention of my name I looked up and smiled.

"She doesn't look very tired," Meiling stated and honestly, I wasn't. I mean come on, I've been holding shopping bags for Tomoyo since I was ten and I'm eighteen now so a good eight years to build up some muscle. I smiled happily and started skipping around when I saw a familiar head of black hair and violet eyes watching us. Choosing to ignore Sayuri, I bounded into the _Moonlight Cafe_. I noticed a singer wanted sign and I looked to see a long line up of girls and I covered my ears at the singer's voice at the moment. "Next, if any of you are actually looking for a job instead of wasting my time I want you to come forward right now," a man said, I took a wild guess that he was the owner of the cafe. When none of the girls stepped up I took this chance, because one, I needed the money and two, I'm no freeloader. "I'm looking for a job," I spoke and the manager looked at me, he was a young man probably in late twenties or early thirties. He had black hair that was tinted blue and violet eyes, his smiles looked a lot like Eriol and Outo-san's.

"Hmph, I'll--"

"Wait, I was here before her she can go after me!" Sayuri called out from somewhere in the line and stepped toward the mike. I looked at Syaoran and Meiling to find them running covering their ears with those soundproof headphones they bought and Eriol and Tomoyo were doing the same. No wanting to be rude I decided to use _Silent _and I looked as Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling's head snapped up. '_Hmmmm looks like Tomoyo and Meiling can sense you now neh _Silent?'

**Silent: **'_A lot happens when you leave for two years'_

_'True... true' _I smiled and then looked as Sayuri had finished singing and the four had taken off their headphones. _Silent _released herself and all the noise of the cafe came back.

"That... WAS TERRIBLE! I think my ears are bleeding!" the manager yelled and by the looks of everyone else she was as what he said.

"Please, please, PLEASE tell me you can sing," the manager begged and I nodded meekly.

"I was told I could sing very well..." I muttered.

"Then go on up, what song?"

"Take me away by Avril Lavigne," I smiled and I tapped my foot as the intro began taking the mike stand in my hands.

**I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do _{I clutched my heart}_**

****

_{Takes mike out of stand}_

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you _{Pointed at Syaoran}_  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forward  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion _{Holds head and starts swaying}_  
I'm unable come and take me away

_{Puts mike back in stand}_

I feel like I'm all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this {_moves left hand across myself and hold the right side of my waist while looking down}_  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands _{I let go of the stand and make the safe motion for baseball while shaking my hand}_

_{Takes mike out of stand}_

********

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you _{Pointed at Syaoran}_  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forward  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion _{Holds head and starts swaying}_  
I'm unable come and take me away

I'm going nowhere on and on and _{Swaying side to side}_  
I'm getting nowhere on and on and on  
I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on _{Jumping up and down}_

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said _{I looked straight at Syaoran}_  
Back and forward  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable come and take me away _{Eyes close and I put mike back in stand}_

**Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away**

I opened my eyes to see the reaction of all the people in the cafe. When I did, there were a lot more people than I remembered and Sayuri was fuming as the manager started clapping slowly before everyone joined in. There were catcalls and wolf whistles. Blushing I stepped off the stage and walked to the manager, he was smiling brightly and gave his hand for a handshake. "Congratulations, you got the job,... ummm" as I was to say my name I was ninja hugged.

"KATSUMI-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING!!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, Li Katsumi~desu," I smiled shaking the managers hand.

"Arigatou Li-chan, you may refer to me as Chokichi-san," he smiled.

"Than please call me Sa-- I mean Katsumi," I slipped. '_that was waaay too close for comfort...' _

"Then I'll see, can you come by tomorrow?"

"Hmmm, tomorrow's Saturday right Tomoyo-chan?"

"Hai, it is Katsumi-chan."

"I'll come by tomorrow at maybe oneish?" I suggested.

"Alright, then we'll discuss your pay tomorrow," he smiled and I nodded. Tomoyo and I left to see Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling smiled.

"Girl, you got some awesome pipes!" Meiling smiled and I high-fived her.

"Arigatou Meiling-chan, but you guys could probably do way better than me," I smiled.

"Tch, Meiling sounds like a dying walrus," Syaoran laughed.

"Then you're a dying hump back whale," Meiling shot back.

"Calm down both of you, we all know that we all can sing but not as well as Tomoyo and Katsumi-chan," Eriol sighed rubbing his temples.

"YOU BITCH, YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHANCE AT SYAORAN!!" Sayuri screeched and tackled me, letting instincts take over I used my hips to flip Sayuri onto the bottom and I jumped up instead of taking the cheap shot.

"Let's take this outside," I growled and grabbed Sayuri by her raven hair and threw her outside of the mall. She scrambled up to her feet, and remembering things from past Sayuri experiences; I knew she could put up a good fight and I remembered that she can numb all the pain for me. I decided to use my aura to make a magic overcoat around my body, but using the magic aura from the by standers around us. Kero taught me how to use this to cover up my own magic aura it took me a while but I knew if I were to carry this out I was going to have to learn how to use this. "Bring it," I taunted and she attacked. She went to do a punch and I feigned and on the spot kick but as she dodged to the left I gave a good hook kick to the stomach. She flew back and rolled across the parking lot before standing right back. '_She's been training her pain endurance... too bad she'll never match against me when I'm actually serious.' _ When I blinked she had disappeared and reappeared behind me aiming for the pressure point behind my hand. Reacting quickly, I ducked letting her slick through air and sweep kicked her before doing a stretch high kick down to her stomach but she rolled out before I could make contact. She growled and then tackled me pinning my arms and tried to punch my face. Yet she underestimated the face that if I can raise my leg over my head, I could drive it into her back; and that's exactly what I did. She fell forward letting my arms moveable again and I punched her gut before pushing her off of me. I gave her a big slap probably knocking her out and let her lie down on the pavement. When the bystanders had noticed that Sayuri had stopped moving and begun calling 911 **(A/N:That's the emergency number where I live) **My hands were then restrained and I couldn't move. I looked behind me to see a mall officer glaring me down and I shot him a glare twice as scarier. "Unless you want that done to you I suggest you let me go. Oh and be grateful that I decided to take this outside okay?" I growled.

"Hmph, I'll let you off with a warning and if I see another fight between you and another person, you're going to be kicked out of this mall," he growled shoving me to Syaoran who caught me.

"Stupid guard."

'Holy crap... that was FUCKING AWESOME!!" Meiling exclaimed and gave me a high five.

"I wish I recorded that!" Tomoyo giggled.

"Remind me not to get her angry..." Syaoran and Eriol muttered and we all laughed.

"I'm starving... especially since we haven't eaten lunch yet," I muttered as my stomach growled loudly and they all laughed as we headed to a nearby restaurant. As we entered the restaurant I was ninja hugged causing me to fall to the floor. "KATSUMI-CHAN!!!" the person squealed. I opened my eyes to see Nakuru hugging me and my eye started twitching.

"Eto... Nakuru-sensei, what are you doing here?" I asked. '_AND WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!'_

_"_Nah, it's just Nakuru to you outside of school kay?" Nakuru smiled.

"Oi, Nakuru get off of the Li kid," I looked to see Touya looking down at us with his arms crossed. I then looked at my surroundings at the other people staring at us.

"Piss off! This doesn't include you!" I snapped and they went back to eating.

"What's up with her?" Touya asked as I managed to get up.

"She just kicked that Sayuri bitch's ass today and she's still a little pissed," Syaoran explained.

"What a kaijuu," Touya muttered but I still caught it.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!" I growled and gave him a hard kick to the shin.

"Huh, Sakura?" Eriol asked and everyone's ears perked up.

"Sakura is another name for me since my okaa-san's favourite flower were sakuras," I explained thinking, '_dammit, what is with my slip ups? I haven't had this many slip ups until today... I guess it's because I'm so pissed...'_

"Oh, just like the other kaijuu," Touya smirked. I rolled my eyes while in my head I was choking Touya in chibi form '_SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!!'_

"So are we going to eat or what?" Meiling asked and we nodded as Touya led us to a table while Nakuru took our orders.

"So Tomoyo you're getting a two wraps and a salad. Meiling you'll be having the house special burger and same with you Syaoran. Katsumi-chan you'll be having a 16 oz steak with mash potatoes and an angus burger?" Nakuru repeated and everyone gaped at my order.

"Close ya traps, I just got into one of greatest cat fights you'll ever see with only eating eggs and toast for breakfast," I snapped.

"Jeez, pmsing much..." Syaoran muttered and I threw my fork at him narrowly missing his eye.

"You better shut your trap before I whoop your ass."

"Jeez sorry..."

"Teme..."

"Ama..."

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"Let's," Syaoran growled and we both got up from our seats but were pushed back into our seats.

"Shut up the both of you, we're here to eat you can get at each other's throats when we get home," Meiling glared. We pouted and looked away from each other childly.

"Just like Sakura," Eriol smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I growled and the rest of the lunch was full of glares and snarls. When Nakuru and Touya ame back with our food I took my mash potatoes and innocently flung them at Syaoran when he wasn't looking. He wiped it off his face and I ate my steak like I hadn't touched my potatoes at all, but stubborn as he is he flung the mash potatoes back at me. After that it went out into an all out food WAR not fight WAR. I had ducked when Syaoran tried to fling some of his fries at me and in a few minutes the entire restaurant was involved in the food war. But as expected, we had to clean up because we were the ones who had made the mess in the first place. "Stupid girl," Syaoran muttered.

"Heard that wolf boy," I shot back as I cleaned the tables. Tomoyo and the others left us behind while Touya watched over me and Syaoran's clean up job. When we had FINALLY finished cleaning it was six pm and Touya left the restaurant in Nakuru's care, not the smartest choice, to take us home. As we got close to the house I saw Kero pacing in my room and I got worried, since the only time Kero paced was when something happened. After getting out of the car I ran up the stairs into my room and placed _Silent and Lock _on the door. "What's wrong Kero?"I asked.

"Eriol almost caught me Sakura, he was too close... why do we have to keep this up?" he asked.

"You know exactly why Kero... although I'm not forcing you to stay with me, you weren't even supposed to come with me that day," I explained.

"You know very well what's going to happen if I leave you," Kero explained.

"You won't technically be leaving me because you're going to be staying here."

'That's not what I'm talking about Sakura, Eriol's smart enough to figure out that I know where you are and will use everything I hold dear against me."

"Meaning he's going to blackmail you with pudding..."

"Exactly."

"So, should we head out early tonight?"

"You already had dinner haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I've got to make sure that Tomoyo doesn't come in, she can sense the cards now."

"That's interesting, I was wondering when it was going to happen... what about Meiling?"

"She too, but what have you gathered while I was gone?"

"Draco, Aiden and Koichi have been restless, I went to visit them in my true form and Aiden instantly started asking me where you were," Kero explained.

**~KERO'S FLASHBACK~**

**"Cerberus, where is the Cherry Blossom Mistress?" Aiden asked and I rolled my eyes.**

**"She sent me here to negotiate."**

**"What is there to negotiate?"**

**"She'll give you the cards if you release her from the curse."**

**"Tch, she deserves to be in that curse," Draco scoffed.**

**"Feh, just because she rejected you," Koichi stated.**

**"Both of you shut up," Aiden growled before continuing, "So she'll willingly give up the cards if I release the curse?"**

**"Yes, but if you refuse she'll kill you not caring if she comes alive or not," I explained while turning to leave.**

**"Well tell her she knows exactly where to find me when she's ready to fight because there is no way I'm letting her off that curse," he laughed.**

**"You be ready yourself Aiden because you're going to die and I will promise to you it will be by her hand," I growled before taking off back home.**

**~END OF KERO'S FLASHBACK~**

"I see, I think tonight we'll just go with a training session today..." I stated changing into a light pink tank top with fish net underneath, and black cargo pants and my favourite pair of pink and black converse. I relieved _Silent _and _Lock _from their released forms before sneaking out of the house and changing my hair back to it's auburn state not expecting someone to see me. "Sakura?" I whipped my face around to see...

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I SHALL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER!!!! Even after not updating for two weeks... but I think that's an improvement since I usually don't update for a month ^-^"**

**Syaoran: It is one**

**Sakura: But WHO caught me?**

**Michiko: I dunno, I'm still weighing my options with the obvious one and a SHOCKING one.**

**Syaoran: I see... don't you have to talk to your reviewers?**

**Michiko: RIGHT!**

**Sakurafanatic456 (): Here you go Sakura-chan (Hope you don't mind me calling you that) hope it'll keep you thinking about who I'll choose XD**

**James Birdsong (): Thank you very lot for your compliment James ^-^**

**YunaNeko: Arigatou!! hope you enjoyed this!**

**Michiko: Hooray! I'm totally psyched for the next chapter! Now if I could only choose who it'll be.**

**Sakura: Don't forget to review minna-san! **

**Syaoran: Yeah, before Michiko decides to feed Suppi chocolate again...**

**Michiko: JA NE!!**


	4. Fights and Kidnappings

**Michiko: HELLO EVERYONE!!!**

**Sakura: You gave her the chocolate again didn't you Syaoran.**

**Syaoran: Why do you always accuse me?**

**Sakura: Because you're the only other person here.**

**Syaoran: No they're here *points at you***

**Michiko: SHUT UP SO THEY CAN READ THE STORY! I don't own CCS!**

**Sakura: Just to let you guys know, POVs will be switching often.**

**_Recap: "I see, I think tonight we'll just go with a training session today..." I stated changing into a light pink tank top with fish net underneath, and black cargo pants and my favourite pair of pink and black converse. I relieved __Silent _and _Lock _from their released forms before sneaking out of the house and changing my hair back to it's auburn state not expecting someone to see me. "Sakura?" I whipped my face around to see...**

"Y-Yue..." I choked out and Kero whipped his head around and threw a fireball at him but it was deflected, looking to where the sheild came from I jumped onto Kero. "Hurry, before they catch us!" I exclaimed and he nodded as I activated _Dash _to help us. "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" I looked behind us to see Ruby Moon trying to tackle me off of Kero. "The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release! MOVE!" I cried out hitting _Move'_s card and it moved us far away enough from Nakuru.

"Force know my plight, release the light. Lightning!" I heard and I forced Kero into his plush form and used _Fly _to dodge Syaoran's attack. '_This is going to be one hell of a night...' _I thought as I felt Eriol's aura getting closer.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Kuso, I was so close!!" I growled sheathing my sword.

"Her aura's still close we can probably still catch up to her, Spinel take Syaoran up Yue go with them, Ruby come with me to get Meiling and Tomoyo," Eriol instructed and we split up. "Can you feel her aura?" I asked Yue and he nodded.

"Then let's go." Yue took the lead and Suppi followed closely behind. '_Sakura, I'm sorry but I can't keep that promise...'_

**Sakura's POV~**

'_Sakura, I'm sorry but I can't keep that promise...' _I felt Syaoran's thought and I smiled sadly. "Come on Kero, let's get this over with... We either fight or run and I'm NOT running all night..." I smirked and then changed my appearance.

"Sakura?"

"What? I never said I was going to be doing it as myself," I smiled as my auburn hair turned a midnight blue colour and my eyes turned golden. "That trick you taught me really comes in handy." we circle back and I jump onto Kero's back retracting my wings. My staff changed back into a key while I started focusing my magic aura around my body. "Cerberus!" someone yelled and I saw Yue coming towards us with Suppie and Syaoran on his back.

"I'm taking that this is Yue, Cerberus..." I stated coldly.

"Who are you and where is the Mistress," Yue growled his crystals being formed.

"Kinomoto-sama told me that if you want to see her face to face,one of you is going to have to fight me."

"What are the rules?" Syaoran asked.

"Everything goes, person knocked unconscious first loses."

"I'll fight--"

"No I'll fight you," I didn't even had to check the aura knowing that it was Eriol.

"Ah, Clow-sama, or well Hiiragizawa-sama," I smiled menacingly and I called out _Fly _again and used _Twin _and _Mirror _to duplicate myself three times while jumpeing off Kero.

"Cerberus, I'll deal with this you are not to intervene during this match," I instructed while narrowly missing a red beam.

"Let's begin," Eriol smiled wickedly.

**~Eriol's POV~**

'_I need to win this, who knows to what extent Syaoran would go to see Sakura again...' _I thought as I shot another beam at the girl.

**~FLASH BACK~**

**"_That's Sakura's aura!" Syaoran cried out jumping out of the car while I was going sixty km/h to Tomoyo's house. _**

**_"Oi Syaoran, get back in here we'll get there faster if I drive," I shouted and he jumped back in and I went 130 km/h the rest of the way._**

**_"Look there she is and Kero's readying a fireball!" Syaoran exclaimed by probably out of excitement to see Sakura again. But I was more worried about Yue and I threw a magic sheild to deflect her attack. Seeing the deflection she looked at us before jumping onto Kero and flying away._**

**_"Ruby, go after her!" I ordered at Ruby who had just come out of the house, she nodded and flew to catch up with the two. "Yue, where's Spinel?" I asked and on cue Spinel came out._**

**_"Let's go, Syaoran get on!" I exclaimed jumping onto Spinel. We took off and Syaroan had released his sword and had one of his sutras _**(A/N: At least that's what I think they're called... I'm sorry if I'm wrong .) _**out. "Syaoran, don't do that on--"**_

**_"Force know my plight, release the light. Lightning!" He yelled out and he nearly shocked all of us when he almost shocked Sakura._**

**_"You idiot!" I snapped._**

**_"Kuso, I was so close!" he growled sheathing his sword._**

**FLASH BACK END~**

_'What extent will Syaoran go to, to just hold Sakura again?' _asked myself dodging another combination attack thrown by this mystery girl. "I just noticed something, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'll tell you my name if you win... and that Hiiragizawa-sama is big IF," she laughed as she dodged one of my red fireballs and dancing around my red laser beams but I smirked as she turned to see vines. The vines lashed out and grabbed the girl dragging her mercilessly to the ground, I followed but landed more gracefully than the girl who was still conscious. '_Amazing, this girl has a high pain tolerance...' _I mused but decided to finish this and I raised my staff to shoot another red beam but it suddenly heated up causing me to drop it and come face to face with _Fiery. _She smirked evilly and vines from most likely _Woody, _encircled my wrists and ankles pulling me back abruptly stretching my arms and legs like those stretcher thing in the medival times. I looked up to see that the girl had summoned up _Sword _and began trying her best to cut the vines while being pinned to the ground. Realizing that I only had but a few minutes I focused on calling up the wind to pick up my staff and send it directly at her head, harsh yes, necessary yes, do I want to, no not really. THe wind finally had answered and then my staf was sent at high speeds at the girl's head who had stood up now. I smiled knowing that this battle was over for her, no way she could react fast enough to block the staff. Before I could see the outcome, my head began hurting and then the world fell into a dark abyss.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Eriol had pinned me to the ground from the sky and it hurt... ALOT but I sent _Fiery _to distract him as _Woody _pinned him to a tree, not original I know but hey I'm not losing... at least not yet... As he was pinned to the tree, I summonded _Sword _and began cutting myself loose. I could feel Eriol's aura calling up to the wind, when I had finally freed myself I looked to see his staff hurtling toward me. '_LOOP!' _I yelled mentally and it activated sending the staff back to Eriol knocking him out. "Maybe he should start practicing his magic skills, not his make-out skills," I chuckled thinking that I had easily finished the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed... but then again, I had defeated my dad too but he was MUCH harder to defeat... I heard footsteps running towards us and I turned around knowing who it was already. "Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed and '_Okay Woody you can let him down now...' _She complied and Eriol was released as Meiling caught him letting him down for Tomoyo to heal him.

"Who are you and how can you control the Cards?" Syaoran growled his sword raised.

"My name isn't any of your concern Li-kun, and because Kinomoto-san trusts me so do the cards..." I answered and turned to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm leaving, but don't worry I'll be back, every new moon in the same place we are in now... then you can fight me to see if you're worthy enough to see Kinomoto-san again. By the way don't you think you should check up on that girl at Daidoujii's house?" I smiled before using _Jump _to jump onto Kero who was already flying above me. Once we were out of sight and my hair and eyes changed back, I sighed. "You okay Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Yup, I feel fine," I smiled, "But we gotta get home before they get back to the mansion." Kero nodded and we arrived at my window which I happily left open. Slipping in like a ninja I changed into some sweat pants and a baggy shirt and jumped into bed using _Sleep _to help me.

**~SAKURA'S DREAMLAND~**

**_I opened my eyes to see a white background and a mirror. I've been having these dreams ever since I left and every time I would see none other than Nightwatcher one of the three alter egos I have. "Konbanwa Sakura," she greeted. her mask was one and she still had her normal clothes._**

**_"Hey, I'm still not done am I?" I sighed._**

**_"Not even close Sakura."_**

**_"How, I mean, I've been opening up to others and such."_**

**_"But you still haven't learned to trust..."_**

**_"Oh... well you know why!" _**

**_"I know I do... but here take a look," she stated and she disappeared from the mirror leaving a familiar scene. It was my fourteenth birthday and we were celebrating it in a park near our house in England._**

**"Sakura-chan come here we're going to eat!" I watched as I younger version of myself ran towards Touya's voice. _"W-wait... I remember this... no, no DON't!" I cried out._**

**"Hai Touya-nii-chan!" younger Sakura smiled happily skipping.**

**_"No, don't follow don't follow!" I continued crying out, but it was in vain. I know being fourteen then I should've been more cautious but I was still dense back then... I watched as I was bound with rope and was being dragged back to a van. I managed to kick one of them, and I clutched almost ripped the key off my neck. It wasn't until I was almost sixteen that I was able to use the cards with using the staff, so I was pretty much screwed because I couldn't use magic around mortals. I watched as the one who hadn't been kicked grabbed me and pinned me to the side of the van, I struggled as he kept feeling me up and down I kneed him in the balls and tried to run away but the other one I had kick had gotten up. _"You wanna play girlie, well why don't we play?" _he laughed but he was thrown into the van by someone. I looked to see Touya glaring down at the man and his partner. He held me in a tight hug, I got the curse when I was thirteen but that didn't make me any more smarter. But ever since that incident I had been very cautious. "Why did you show me this?" I glared at Nightwatcher._**

**_"To show you to stop being childish and trust people again," she stated._**

**_"I'm not being childish!"_**

**_"Yes you are, you insist upon hiding behind all these alter egos."_**

**_"That's because it's hard! I've been deceived too many times! I can't take it anymore!"_**

**_"Fine, do what you will." she disappeared from the mirror and I was left alone in my memories. I know it sounds weird that I was fighting with myself in a dream but hey at least I won okay?_**

**_"Hey Katsumi-chan wake up!"_**

**_"Huh, who said that?" I began looking all over._**

**_"KATSUMI WAKE UP!!"_**

**_"WHO IS SAYING THAT?!" I yelled and threw a punch._**

**~END OF SAKURA'S DREAMLAND~**

"I opened my eyes and I looked to see Tomoyo in the corner with Eriol and Syaoran knocked out against the wall. "Mou... what happened?" I asked.

"That was you, Syaoran tried waking you up and you punched him clean in the face," Eriol explained.

"Oh... ah gomen Syaoran-kun daijoubu desuka?" I asked getting out of bed and kneeling beside him.

"Itai... I think I am..." Syaoran said rubbing his head.

"Neh, Katsumi-chan what time were you supposed to meet Chokichi-san again?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eto... oneish doushite?" I asked **(A/N: Doushite means why! Oh and you don't pronounce the 'i' just to let you know ^-^ oh and eto means uh or er.)**

"It's twelve-thirty..." she answered and I jumped up.

"HOE, HONTO!!! HOEEE I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" I exclaimed and ran into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on some clothes before meeting Syaoran at the car. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with some pink embroidery and a white t-shirt with some black designs, on my feet were some pink ballet flats. We jumped into Syaoran's car before racing off to the mall with fifteen minutes to go on a twenty minute drive. Somehow we managed to get to the mall in less than fifteen minutes and then Syaoran dropped me off before I raced off to the cafe. bursting through the doors I gave a big sigh seeing as I had made it on time. Looking for Chokichi-san I found him cleaning a few tables and I strided over to him trying to look like I hadn't ran a marathon. "Ah, Katsumi-chan, it's nice to see you," he smiled and I bowed to him.

"Konichiwa Chokichi-san."

"Now, about your pay how would twenty dollars a song?"

"Twenty dollars, isn't that a little much? I was thinking more on the lines of five at the most..."

"No, with your singing you'll be gathering people all around and you could double as a cashier."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to be taking too much of your money..."

"Don't worry Katsumi-chan, now what songs are you going to be singing?"

"I mostly sing from Taylor Swift and Paramore but I could do a few requests then and there," I smiled.

"I see, now what are your favourite songs of Paramore and Taylor Swift?"

"Hmmm, I'd Lie, I'm Only Me When I'm with You and hmmmm White Horse."

"What about Paramore?"

"Decoy, Playing God, Turn it Off and Misery Business."

"I see, well you can start singing tomorrow, you'll be singing on Fridays and Saturdays then standing as a cashier on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Is that alright with you?"

"Hai, that's alright with me, thank you so much for giving me this job Chokichi-san!" I smiled bowing before walking out waving good-bye. I walked outside to meet up with Syaoran.

"How'd it go?"

"I'm getting paid twenty dollars every song and I double as a cashier... so I say that I've got a pretty good job," I smiled.

"That's good, well we've got to waste the entire day and I don't want to go out shopping with the others so how about we head to the dojo?" Syaoran smiled and I smiled back. The ride to the dojo was silent before out of no where he asks, "what do you know about magic Katsumi?"

"Magic, like... disappearing and appearing again?" '_CRAAAAAAAAP IS HE ONTO ME ALREADY???'_

"No, like elements and like real magic."

"I'm sorry but I don't really know what you're talking about..." _'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!'_

"Nevermind..." he muttered and I let out a mental sigh before looking at Syaoran. The silence came back and we arrived at the dojo without any complications.

"Konichiwa minna," Syaoran greeted bowing to the students and I looked around to see Meiling there as well.

"You teach here too Meiling?" I asked.

"Yup, me and Syaoran run tihs entire dojo along with Eriol and Auntie Yelan," Meiling smiled.

"Sugoi..." I whispered and she laughed.

"It is, but I just love working with the little kids... oh Shi's here too so you could talk to him," Meiling smiled and on cue Shi popped his head into the room.

"Hey there Katsumi-chan," he smiled.

"Hi Grey-san," I bowed.

"No formalities, call me Shi," he smiled.

"Alright Shi-kun... are you waiting for Meiling?" I asked as Meiling went back to teaching the little kids.

"Yup, she's really good with kids even though she does have that temper..." Shi laughed and Meiling glared down at one of the older boys who decided to back talk her.

"You back talk me, well let's see if you still want to back talk after doing a hundred push ups with Katsumi sitting on your back... Katsumi come over here for a second," she called. I walked up to Meiling and I saw he boy grumbling from profanities.

"Can you please sit down on his back, don't worry about hurting him... this place is to teach discipline and respect to your elders, he still hasn't learned that yet so he'll be doing this until he knows how to respect his elders," Meiling instructed harshly. '_I agree with you ALL the way Meiling, little boys need to be put in their place.' _As he began doing his push ups I watched as Syaoran helped this girl with teal eyes and light brown hair do a kick. '_kind hearted as ever...' _I smiled gently and when the rising and descending stopped i looked down at the boy who looked about ready to colapse. "Are you done?" i asked "Yeah I'm done," he grumble and I got off of him before going to Meiling. "Hey Meiling is Tomoy's house near here?" I asked

"Yeah, just a twenty to twenty-five minute walk from here," Meing answered. Looking at the clock it read 6:30 pm.

"Tell Syaoran-kun that I went home for me please," I smiled.

"Hold on, I'll get Shi--"

"It's okay, I can handle myself. No person with the last name Li goes down with out a fight," I smiled before zipping up my jacket before walking out of the dojo. I decided to take a different way through the park while thinking 'I'm surprised that it's pretty quiet in this area...' I continued walking but then I heard glass breaking. I looked over my shoulder to only see a few drunken men. 'I guess it doesnt matter what time you get drunk.' I continued on my way at the same pace, not like they were doing anything to me. Sadly, I spoke too soon as one of them called out to me. "Hey, you there! Don't you know that it is dangerous to be walking alone?" he slurred and I noticed that somehow they had caught up with me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was a dangerous part of the city..." I responded innocently when one of them suddenly restrained my arms from behind. '_Crap, the only time I don't bring my cards I'm going to get raped... Hmph but I'm not going down without a fight!'_

"Why don't you hang around with us, after all we don't want anything to happen to such a fine young lady like you," the guy who had restrained me whispered into my ear and then I felt a cold hand going up my shirt growling I balled my hands into fists. _'_Fight_, I dunno if you can hear me right now but I need your help' _I then felt power surge through my body and I heard _Fight._

**Fight: '**_Don't worry I'm here for you.' _I could hear the smile in her voice before I stepped on the guys foot and elbowed the man before flipping him over my shoulder. I hit the other guys hard but thenmy hands were suddenly handcuffed. Looking behind me I saw a man that wasn't with the ones that were now on the floor. _'Power I hope you can_--' before I could finish there was a sharp hit to my neck _'Damn, why do I always get kidnapped in Tomodea?'_ I asked myself before the world became black.

**Michiko: Yes I'm FINALLY done! ^.^ **

**Sakura: How come I'm the one who alwaysa get kidnapped... Why can't it be a guy for once? **

**Michiko: You know Sakura, you have a good point... But the question is who, why, when and how... **

**Sakura: Hmmm I got a few answers but first, WHY am I being kidnapped? **

**Michiko: Because *whispers plot into her ear* **

**Sakura: Really? Interesting... **

**Michiko: I know! Wait must go and respond to reveiwers!!**

**Sakurafanatic456: Yes, I feel proud that I made you think ^-^ YAY FOR BANNERS XD**

**James Birdsong (): Thank you very much James-san**

**Annzy: Hahaha, of course it would end too fast but I realized that Yue is never the one who finds her so I decided to make it Yue XD. Nice guess though, Eriol was the third person to find out.**

**Xandra25: Yup I'm Michiko I'll finish as soon as I can.**

**NightBlossomNguyen: So did I but then I was like "Nah, let's make it Yue"**

**Michiko: Hehehe, Sorry it took me so long but I kept on editing because it never seemed right! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Sakura: Neh, isn't Syaoran supposed to be here?**

**Michiko: Well... let's just say you never touch my iPod... . **

**Sakura: Oh gosh... Reveiw minna-san ja ne! Now time to look for Syaoran...**

**Michiko: JA NE!!**


	5. Operation: Kick the Kidnapper's Butt

**Sakura: Konichiwa minna-san.**

**Syaoran: Neh, where's Michiko?**

**Sakura: I dunno, she said something about being hungry and looking for food.**

**Syaoran: When isn't that girl hungry?**

**Sakura: Your right when isn't she hungry... wait you did hide the sweets again right?**

**Syaoran: Yeah haven't you noticed how peaceful it is without Michiko?**

**Sakura: Yeah, it is peaceful without Michiko, but it's also boring...**

**Syaoran: We should start the story shouldn't we... By the way, Last time Sakura got kidnapped by some people while going home from my dojo.**

**Sakura: Michiko doesn't own CCS!**

**~Sakura's POV~**

'_Ugh, where am I this time? I wonder what time it is too' _I opened my eyes slowly blinking a few times before opening them fully. Letting my eyes dilate I saw that I was in a bedroom with no windows, instantly I checked to see if I still had my clothes on and thankfully I did. Giving a relieved sigh I began studying the room closely. "Hmmm, no windows so that means the door is the only escape and there would most likely be a bunch of guards waiting outside..." I muttered when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Oh, I see that the girl has woken up," I looked up to see a camera and an intercom the voice seemed very familiar.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I growled to the intercom.

"Hmm, it's not what we want from you technically... but who you're associated with."

"Daidouji Tomoyo?" I asked knowing that Tomoyo's family was pretty influential over a few people.

"No, Li Yelan and her son, Li Syaoran."

"What do you want with Syaoran-kun?"

"We've heard that you are very close to Li Syaoran."

"I'm being held for ransom aren't I?"

"Smart girl, but no your not because if we were going to get someone for ransom we would've had targeted Li-san himself. No we want you to get Li-san to join companies with us."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"It's either that or we kill one of your petty little friends."

Hmph, only the weak target those who do not know what is going on."

"Such big words for such a little girl."

"Why didn't you get one of his cousin's or the Daidoujii girl?"

"They aren't as vulnerable as you, they have concealed weapons with them at all times... So are you going to help us or not?"

"Not until you tell me your company name."

"Seeing as you seem willing to comply, our company name is the Kitsune Company." they said and I face palmed myself.

"It's you isn't it Kitsune-san," I sighed.

"N-Nani, h-how did y-you know it was me!"

"One, you just admitted it yourself and then because if the Li and Kitsune companies were to join the heirs would to be married."

"You know, you act a lot like another girl that was trying to take Syaoran-kun away from me."

"I do, do I?" I asked, '_Oh well, if she knows then I will have more of a reason to kick her ass later.' _

_"_You're like Kinomoto Sakura, cocky, thinks she's better than everyone else, annoying--"

"You forgot, beautiful, awesome, cute, so much better than you and those three that you said are you," I smirked dispelling the black and pink hair I had turning it to the auburn it was. The door was thrown open before the only Kitsune Sayuri came in with a blade to my neck.

"YOU! Oh I hope Koichi and Draco enjoy raping you until you don't want to live anymore," she seethed out and I laughed.

"Ha, it's not like they haven't done you yet," I scoffed.

"Aiden's going to be happy that I found you," Sayuri grinned and took my hair in her hand before dragging me out of the room. '_Ah, this is going to be fun... I wonder what everyone else is doing...' **(A/N: Haha, I'd be thinking this too along the lines of how the hell I was going to get out of there.)**_

**~Tomoyo's POV~ (A/N: BTW it is now Sunday morning at eight in the morning)**

"OKAA-SAN OKAA-SAN!" I screamed and she ran into the room.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

"I-it's K-Katsumi-chan SHE'S GONE!"

"NANI? Where could she have gone?"

"I don't know!"

"Go call the Lis, I'll call our guards and get a search party out," Okaa-san directed and I ran to my cell phone and was thankful that Meiling was on speed dial. My foot began tapping and my fingers were drumming against my desk, five rings went by when Meiling answered, "Moshi moshi Tomoyo-chan what's up?"

"IT'S KATSUMI SHE'S MISSING!" I yelled into the phone except it came out more like, "IT'SKATSUMISHE'SMISSING!"

"Itai, that hurt now speak slower and softer..."

"It's Katsumi she's missing!" I repeated.

"NANI! Kuso, I knew I should have let Shi gone with her!"

"Go tell Syaoran, and I'm going to go call Eriol-kun," I said before she hung up and I dial up Eriol who answered after the first ring.

"Moshi moshi Tomoyo-chan," Eriol answered.

"Katsumi's missing!"

"Nani! When did you find this out?"

"Five minutes ago, I didn't bother checking her room last night and Meiling said that she should've sent Shi with her last night so she's been missing for more than twelve hours!"

"Don't be hasty, calm down open up your window I'm there," Eriol coaxed and I did as he instructed before he jumped into my room.

"What are her parents going to say?"

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, it'll be alright," Eriol murmured hugging me. '_Eriol, I hope you're right...'_

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"SYAORAN! SYAORAN!" I heard Meiling calling before she literally kicked down my door and almost collapsed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the dojo today Meiling?" I asked and she heaved out.

"Katsumi *pant* is *pant* missing!"

"What, didn't you say that she went home?"

"Tomoyo just called me and said that she most likely never made it home seeing as her bedroom was untouched."

"Call up Shi, I'm going out..."

"How are you supposed to find her?"

"I don't know but I feel like I know where she is..." I growled grabbing a my green hoodie and my keys. Starting up the engine of my Mitsubishi Outlander, I made my way to the Kitsune Company. '_Jealous bitch, won't leave me alone or anyone that I know alone! Don't worry Katsumi, I'm coming to get you... not matter what.'_

**Sakura's POV~**

"And that is why you do not drag me out of a room by my hair without thirty bodyguards!" I growled at Sayuri's unconscious body along with ten body guards. "Or, maybe fifty... depends on what kind of mood I'm in."

**~Twenty minutes earlier~**

"Takashi, Jiro get your eight best men and come with me... we're going to go see Grey-san," Sayuri smiled wickedly and I rolled my eyes. '_Tch, even without _Fight _I can kick your ass anytime and anywhere!' _When I had been younger, Touya taught me a few self defence moves because of what happened on my fourteenth birthday. **(A/N: If you don't remember read the last chapter again.) **Ten men surrounded us and I tried to figure if they were armed or not. Looking at the guards at my sides, I saw a gun and a tazer. '_Hmmm... now how do you disarm people again? Oh right smack their wrist and they let go of weapon. So who should I attack first... Oh right, Sayuri she's holding me by my hair to get rid of her dislodge her left knee throwing off her center of balance and then smack her wrist making her let go of my hair. After, grab wrist and fling her into next target. Question is who will be my next target, right side is the strongest so I think I'll go for the one that can't see me. Yup good idea, now let's see if it works.' _Taking a deep breath I exhaled and kicked Sayuri from behind her leg and smacked her wrist before grabbing it and sent her flying into the guard in front of me before disarming the man behind me and grabbing his tazer before tazering everyone else. They lied unconscious as I rolled my eyes. **(A/N: I dunno if tazering is even a word but it is now! But if anyone does know how to use it properly please tell me)**

**~Present Time~**

"Hmm, now is the time is to think to where the exit is..." I murmured to myself and walked around before face palming myself. "I should probably change my image but what would the fun in that be?" I skipped down the halls it was eerily quiet when suddenly darts were shot out of walls. Reacting I did a back flip to get out of the way. '_Hmm, I guess cheerleading did have its advantages... who knew?'_ I studied the walls and I saw a few slits in the walls, holes in the ground and a few trip wires. '_Now, where do idiots put their _turn off traps _button?' _Running my hand across the walls my hand sunk into one and I smirked before I found myself in a study. '_ARG! Where the hell am I this time?' _I looked around and there I saw a window. '_YATTA A WINDOW!' _Skipping to the window I had picked up one of those Encyclopedia things, and boy are they heavy! Using two hands I threw the book and it nearly smacked me in the face. "Dammit! Shatter proof glass!" I exclaimed, I kicked the window pane and then the glass shattered. "What the fuck? How the hell does that make sense?" I asked but before I was about to jump I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Stepping down from the window sill I picked up a piece of paper. My eyes widened as I read what was on the page, pocketing the page I checked to see if there was anymore and to my surprise they were. "Equations, notes, pictures, incantations this could be a problem," I muttered pocketing the rest of the papers before running out of the room through the window only to be caught, by a net strung from a helicopter.

"Hello Sakura-chan, nice to finally see you again," a familiar voice greeted and I growled whipping around to see none other than Aiden Gray.

"Hello to you Aiden, now I know where you reside... I'd like it if you'd let me go so that I can pound your ass into the ground!" I growled.

"Ah, ah, ah Sakura-chan, don't you want to meet your dear Syaoran-kun again?" Aiden laughed.

"Hmmmm, yes please," I smiled changing into Katsumi again. then I screamed at a very high pitch probably damaging Aiden's ear drums hopefully.

"Katsumi!" I heard Syaoran call and I smirked flipping out a blade that I had gotten off one of the guards, cutting my self out of the netting. Seeing as I was caught by a netting by a helicopter, I was at the most ten stories into the air. '_Hahaha , I'm not very smart now am I? Now how do I land again?' _I flipped so that my feet were facing the ground but when I saw a machine gun pointed at me I had to flip onto my back to throw the blade hitting the man straight into the chest. "Hmmm, looks like I'm about four stories off the ground and that means I'll die in about three... two...--"

"Petals of the Wind answer my call!" I heard and my falling movement had finally stopped as I floated softly onto the ground getting wrapped in Syaoran's arms. '_I miss his hugs...' _I smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so happy that you're okay Sakura..." he whispered. My eyes went to my hair but it was still black with pink highlights.

"Ano, Sakura?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katsumi... I just miss her a lot..." he smiled and I smiled back. '_Should I wait for my birthday to see or should I start dropping hints? Oh well I'll subconsciously start dropping hints anyways...' _

"Oh Katsumi!" I fell to the ground after being tackled by Tomoyo and Meiling.

"How'd you guys get here?" Syaoran asked then Tomoyo just pointed at Eriol. I took this as a _'Eriol-used-his-magic-to-get-us-here' _kinda pointing

"From now on Syaoran is going to be 24/7! No excuses, her's going to sleep in the same bed, stay outside the washroom, he's going to be with you no matter what!" Meiling and Tomoyo exclaimed. I saw Shi and Eriol sigh in relief as they saw my face, "Seems like deja vu..."

"What does Katsumi-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah, gomen I said that out loud didn't I? Just I was playing hide and go seek one time and my friends couldn't find me since I had climbed into an attic. When they found me they acted like you guys right now," I answered, '_Well, something along those lines... I kicked some dudes ass the last time this happened...' _They all laughed and they helped me up before we decided to go home. We piled up into Syaoran's Mitsubishi after Syaoran had put of the two extra seats in the back. "Wow, for an entire day we've been looking for you," Shi commented. The sun had begun to set and the cold air wrapped around us showing that the winter was drawing near. I was sitting in the shot gun while Meiling and Shi were behind us with Tomoyo and Eriol behind them.

"Hey, isn't that winter dance thing coming up soon?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo nodded.

"Yup! Oh my gosh, this'll be Katsumi's first dance, everything has to be absolutely PERFECT!" Tomoyo exclaimed then Meiling nodded as the two girls began conversing rapidly.

**"Who knew they could talk at that speed and continue to understand each other huh Syaoran?" **I nudged him and he laughed.

**"Katsumi, you do know that you could break the engagement so that those fan girls will stop hoarding you." **Syaoran stated and I nodded.

**"I'm glad you're thinking the same thing Syaoran, you see... there is another guy that I met in Hong Kong and I promised him I'd go out with him the next time I saw him."**

**"Where did he go?" **

**"He went to Japan, but I wish I knew where in Japan he went exactly..."**

**"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again."**

**"I'm sure you'll find Sakura-chan again Syaoarn-kun," **I smiled. '_I've already found him, and you've already found me. All you have to do is open your eyes Syaoran.' **(A/N: by the way, the bolded is in Chinese if you forgot...")**_

"What you guys talking about?" Meiling asked peering in on us.

"We're breaking the engagement, it's become troublesome to have to wear this ring all the time..." I explained showing Meiling the ring.

"You didn't really get that ring for her did you Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nope, but where did you get that ring?"

"My Okaa-san gave it to me before I left for Tomodea," I explained.

"Okay, anyways, so Meiling how should I style the dresses this time?" Tomoyo asked Meiling answered leading to more chittering and chattering.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Shi asked.

"I dunno, probably in homeroom and then yeah..." Syaoran answered.

"You do know that after that the fan girls and boys are going to be chasing," Eriol stated.

"That's why we have Meiling," I smiled. They all laughed and Syaoran dropped Tomoyo and me off at our house before leaving. Tomoyo opened the door to find her mother flying past her and onto me. She hugged me like a boa constrictor, which isn't fun at all. Tomoyo managed to pry her off of me eventually and we ate the dinner that was prepared for us. Walking upstairs groggily I fell onto the mattress only to have the Sakura cards surround me. They all began asking me if I was okay before Kero silenced them just by flying into the middle. Seeing that _Silent _released herself I covered my ears. "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING NOT TAKING THE SAKURA CARDS WITH YOU YESTERDAY!" Kero yelled and I winced.

"I thought I would just go to the mall then come ba-- AH SHIT! I missed my shift at the mall today!"

"All you can hink about is the MALL? You've been missing for 24 hours, do you know how worried we all were?"

"I'm sorry okay? It's not like I've never made mistakes before!" I snapped but then felt guilty as all the cards shifted away from me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, you just made us very worried because we couldn't find your aura after _Fight _went back into her card."

"Gomen, minna-san don't worry from now on I'm going to be bringing all of you with me," I smiled and they circled around me and I felt like I was glowing.

**Light: **'_You are glowing Sakura-chan...' _Looking at me I saw that I really was glowing, I changed into my pajamas before slipping into bed. "Tomorrow we're going to train after school... to make up for the training the last two nights," I stated.

"But don't you have work tomorrow Sakura?"

"Oh right... oh well I guess more training lessons at night neh minna-san?" I asked smiling as their laughter chorused in my head. Chuckling myself I fell asleep to good dreams, without Nightwatcher for once not knowing that it was my aura making me glow brightly.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Oyasumi Meiling, kaa-san," I bid closing my door and jumping into bed. but as I was about to fall asleep I felt a sudden blast of strong magic aura. Shooting out of bed I stared out of my window, expecting to see the aura but it had suddenly disappeared. "That felt like the cards' aura... and it was close by... Where are you Sakura?" I asked myself before returning to my bed and I fell asleep only to see dreams of Sakura.

**Michiko: Oh my gosh, I'm tired...**

**Sakura: Where were you earlier?**

**Michiko: Oh, I was at the movies with some friends.**

**Syaoran: Great she's back.**

**Michiko: You do know that I have the power to kill you off and make you stay dead unlike in Naruto where when someone dies, they come back! I mean all the bad people rise from the dead! I've yet to see a good person rise from the dead! Also, I'm pretty sure that Michael Jackson rose from the dead too... **

**Syaoran: We all know that Michael Jackson was alive before he died.**

**Sakura: You're just going to confuse her.**

**Michiko: So BEFORE that happens, let's go and talk to the reveiwers.**

**Annzy: I hope this had enough butt kicking for you and why is it always girls? Why not sexually harass the boys for once? no offense to the boys at all, just irritates me how we're always targeted.**

**meatbunluver: Hope you enjoyed this chapters.**

**Sakurafanatic456: oh gosh, that happens to me too with my mom XD. that you for your review Sakura-chan!**

**Passing Storm: Hope this lives up to your standards ^-^**

**Michiko: Wow... only a week until I posted this chapter up, that's like a record or something...**

**Sakura: I think it is.**

**Syaoran: We should probably go now..**

**Michiko: TO CANDY MOUNTAIN! LET'S GO SUPPI!**

**Suppi: HELP ME! AND DON'T CALL ME SUPPI!**

**Syaoran: Here we go again.**

**Taiga: Now reveiw.**

**Michiko: AH TAIGA KAWAII! *tackles* for those who do not know who Taiga is I suggest you should go and watch Toradora!**

**Everyone: Ja ne!**


	6. The Act's Up?

**Michiko: OMG! My final exams are in a MONTH!**

**Sakura: Can't you get recommended though?**

**Michiko: I can, but it's so. Much. Work!**

**Sakura: So you're going to try and update as much as possible right?**

**Michiko: Yup!**

**Syaoran: No she isn't.**

**Michiko: YES I AM LEAVE ME ALONE! *goes to cry in corner of doom***

**Sakura: Look what you did!**

**Syaoran: Michiko doesn't own CCS, or any lyrics.**

**Sakura: She's too sad because of SOMEONE, to make a recap so go back and read the last chapter.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Katsumi-chan!" I turned to narrowly miss being tackled by Tomoyo. Today is the day, with the winter ball three weeks, this'll be one hell of a three weeks. We're going to be breaking the engagement in front of the entire school, thank you Kami that I hospitalized Sayuri last night! I walked with Tomoyo to Eriol, Meiling and of course the one and only Li Syaoran. He looked as if a truck had run him over then was eaten by a monster before getting spit out.

"Daijobou desuka?" I asked.

"Hai, daijobou... The peace was nice while it lasted huh Katsumi?" Syaoran sighed.

"What peace?" I laughed not realizing I had said the same thing two years ago until it came out of my mouth.

"Just like Sakura..." He murmured and I mentally slapped myself for slipping up again. Earlier I hadn't put on my ring and thought about how long it'd take for people to notice. As we entered the school for homeroom I heard gasps from all directions. _'Hmmm that didn't take very long did it?'_

"Looks like you were right Katsumi..." Tomoyo nudged.

"Course I am..." I muttered as I sat down in my desk and Syaoran behind me. Mentally counting down from ten, I took out my iPod at zero I turned my music on drowning out all the yelling and things. Deciding it was safe I pulled down my headphones when I was suddenly bombarded with questions.

_"Where's your ring?"_

_"What happened?"_

_"Are you single now?"_ My right eye brow twitched and Tomoyo placed a hand on my shoulder. I was almost calm when someone stupid child said, "I bet Syaoran hated her so much he broke the engagment."

"AMA! I BROKE THE FUCKING ENGAGEMENT BECAUSE OF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! NOW LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!" I roared and everyone backed away a furious aura surrounding me.

"It's about time she cracked huh Syaoran?" Shi chuckled but hid behind Meiling as I threw a deadly glare at him.

"Calm down now Katsumi-chan," Eriol smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder sending his calming aura through out myself. Taking a deep breathe, I flopped down onto a chair resting my head on my arms. I placed the headphones back onto my ears before turning it on to a random song.

_**The night is deafening when the silence is listening**_  
_**And I'm down on my knees and I know that something is missing**_  
_**Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in**_  
_**But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them**_

_**I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it**_  
_**'Cause I start losing my head and then I get up in a panic**_  
_**Remember when we were kids and always knew when to quit it?**_  
_**Are we denying a crisis or are we scared of admitting it?**_  
_**I don't want to know**_

_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away**_  
_**I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust**_  
_**Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior**_

_**It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same**_  
_**I really hate it but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained**_  
_**And when it's all you control 'cause you've got nothing else to hold**_  
_**You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go**_  
_**I don't want to know**_

_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away**_  
_**I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust**_  
_**Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior**_

_**Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small**_  
_**Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall, save me**_

_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away**_  
_**I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust**_

_**I just wanna run to you and break off the chains and throw them away**_  
_**I just wanna be so much and shake off the dust that turned me to rust**_  
_**Sooner than later I'll need a savior, I'll need a savior**_  
**(A/N: this is Saviour by Lights just to let you know...)**

'_Hmmm, how ironic huh?'_ I thought and looked out the window to see Kero? '_KERO-CHAN?' _I stood up abruptly and stared at the window, he made the '_follow-me' _movements and I nodded. Terada-sensei looked at me oddly and was about to reprimend me when I stated, "I forgot I was supposed to meet up with my mother today, gomenasai Terada-sensei." '_Ahhh, Kero what is it this time?' _Grabbing my bag I ran out of the school and chased after Kero. After finally catching up with him, we were at an abondoned warehouse. "What's with the sudden dragging me out of school Kero-chan?" I asked changing my hair.

"I think one of them has found you out..."

"Well, can't be helped can it?"

"No, one of _them."_

_"_If its ass is feathered and waterproof it's a duck. Of course they know... oh wait I never told you I revealed myself to Sayuri did I?" I chuckled nervously. **(A/N: Also, I don't own 'If its feathered and waterproof it's a duck' that's from House of Night Series)**

"You did what?"

"Jeez, she was pissing me off! Leave me alone!"

"Sakura, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me and never leave me," I smiled before walking out of the warehouse. Kero followed closely behind, when he pulled my hair urgently.

"What is it Kero-chan?" I snapped.

"There's no point in going back to school, why don't you grab something for us to eat then begin training?" Kero suggested.

"Hmmm, good point, but I'm going to have to get to the mall by four thirty, I have work today," I stated and we walked, well Kero floated, to the nearest resturant.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I watched as Katsumi ran out the door and I never recalled her meeting her mother anytime soon. "Tomoyo, did she really have to go meet with her mother?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but then again maybe okaa-san told her," she answered.

"Hmmm, maybe you're right-- HOLY MOTHER FUCKERS!" I yelled as a hoard of fan girls came running after me. "MEILING THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled and began running for my life. I don't know if I lost them or not but using my 'ninja skills' as Eriol calls them i jumped onto a side of the school launching myself into a tree nearby. The hoard of fan girls ran underneathe the tree I was in, I sighed "Finally I can eat my lunch in peace!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," I looked below to see Eriol leaning against the tree.

"What're you talking about?"

"Sakura's back, you know that means that Draco and Koichi know she's back. Also did you notice that Kitsune-san isn't here today, they've already made their move," My eyes widened at his observation.

"Dammit, why are you always right?"

"Because I am the almighty Clow Reed of course."

"No, you're the half reincarnation of-- what the hell, we need to focus on finding Sakura before they do!"

"They already have."

"NANI?"

"Yesterday, I felt the Sakura card's magical residue."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because, it didn't seem important."

"ARG YOU DUMBASS!" I exclaimed and jumped down from the tree. I stomped away pissed that the blue haired demon spawn didn't tell us that he felt the Sakura card's residue. The bell then rang for the last two periods of the day to begin.

**~Eriol's POV~**

"ARG YOU DUMBASS!" Syaoran yelled and he jumped from the tree and stomped away angrily.

"Ah Sakura, how long until you decide to come out into the open?" I sighed but walked away from the tree with my hands in my pockets, "Although having two more alter egos was a nice touch."

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Achoo! ugh, people're talking about me again..." I muttered as I sat in the shadow of a tree. Sighing, I hugged my knees, Kero was off somewhere leaving me by myself again. I looked around to see if Kero was coming back and all I saw were a few couples making my head spin. Deep down I want to be with Syaoran so badly that's it's killing me, but I know that if I continue to endanger him it's be worse. "Why does life have to be so hard?" I asked no one in particular.

"Then life wouldn't be life huh Sakura-chan," a voice said, I turned around ready to knock whoever it was unconscious when I saw okaa-san.

"Okaa-san, I thought you'd already moved on..." I whispered.

"Nope, seems my job isn't done here yet," she smiled.

"I wish you were still alive Okaa-san, everything has been too messed up. I want to show Syaoran that I'm back and forgive him, but the thing is that I haven't forgiven myself no matter how hard I try! I got you and outo-san killed, I almost got Syaoran's memories erased for good, I've taken myself out of their lives and I know it's hurting them. But if I come back so suddenly, Aiden will know and he'll hostage Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and even worse Syaoran. Okaa-san I can't let it happen!" I sobbed.

"But dear Sakura, you already know the answer to all of this mess..."

"I have to kill Aiden?"

"No, the other answer..."

"Fall in love again? Oh hell no, I'm not going to do THAT again, they say third time's the charm? Yeah right."

"Sakura..."

"Okaa-san, I'm tired of being used to manipulate or be manipulated!"

"Ah, my time is up... don't forget, surely everything will be alright," Okaa-san whispered before disappearing. I sighed and looked at my watch, school was done and now I must go to the mall to begin my shift. Joys!

**Mirror: **_'Sakura-chan, your hair...' _I had forgotten and I changed my hair back to black and pink '_Arigatou Mirror-chan' _I ran the rest of the way. After using '_Dash_' to help me get there on time I was greeted by Chokichi-san "Konichiwa Sakura-chan."

"Konichiwa Chochiki-san, gomen. Something came up making me busy yesterday, it's alright if you cut my paycheck," I bowed but he just chuckled.

"It's quite alright, it's understandable. You didn't even had work on Sunday," he smiled.

"Eto, Chokichi-san, if you don't mind me asking who else works here?"

"It's just you and me for now, but I hired a girl an hour ago... I believe she was with you when you auditioned for the entertainment spot."

"By any chance do you remember her name?"

"Uhh, Daidoujii Tomoyo I think it was."

"Tomoyo-chan? Why is she work, she's already have it made for her, being the daughter of a very big toy company..."

"Oh no, I forgot to mention that she isn't here for money. She just said she needed to occupy herself with something."

"Oh, I see... ano, where is the uniform?"

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan also volunteered to make the uniforms since I hadn't gotten to thinking about the design myself."

"I see, with Tomoyo-chan making the uniforms I'm absolutely sure they'll turn out great," I smiled and Chokichi-san began showing me how to work the cashier, coffee makers and such. Since it was now five, more people had started showing up and I had now problem keeping up with all the orders. "That was a lot of fun Chokichi-san," I smiled as I helped clean up the tables.

"Yes it was," he smiled. We finished and he told me he'd close up. I skipped all the home and met up with Kero. "Where were you?"

"I told you I needed to be at the mall at four-thirty," I stated.

"Well, when are we going to start some training?"

"Hmmm not right now, maybe later I dunno... but where did you go?"

"I went to get some sweets."

"Old habits won't die will they?"

"Yup, just like your habit of not being able to wake up early."

"KERO-CHAN!" I exclaimed. He flew away and I was much to lazy at the moment to chase after him. I arrived at Tomoyo's house and found a note seeing saying.

'_Dear Katsumi-chan,_

_Gomenasai, okaa-san had an important meeting in Osaka and needed to leave right away. The reason why I went was because okaa-san wanted to prepare me for when I take over the company so, we're going to be gone for a week. But don't worry Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran will all be switching in who will stay with you and the staff. I think that Meiling is the first one staying with you._

_~Tomoyo-chan. _I smiled and decided to take a quick shower before heading to sleep seeing as it was already nine o'clock. As I exited the bathroom I heard piano notes sounding through the house. I never knew that Meiling played piano so I followed the sounds. When I arrived I my knees weakened at who I saw playing the piano, I curled up against the wall a lump in my throat formed as I listen to him play.

_**Falling a thousand feet per second**_  
_**You still take me by surprise**_  
_**I just know we can't be over**_  
_**I can see it in your eyes**_  
_**Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize**_  
_**It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye**_  
_**And as long as I can feel you holding on**_  
_**I won't fall even if you said I was wrong**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_  
_**'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**_  
_**I am not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said or was it just my personality**_

_**Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize**_  
_**It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie**_  
_**And as long as I can feel you holding on**_  
_**I won't fall even if you said I was wrong**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_  
_**'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**_  
_**I am not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said or was it just my personality**_

_**When you're caught in a lie**_  
_**And you got nothing to hide**_  
_**When you've got nowhere to run**_  
_**And got nothing inside**_

_**It tears right through me**_  
_**You thought that you knew me**_  
_**You thought that you knew**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_  
_**'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**_  
_**I am not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said or was it just my personality**_

_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying**_  
_**'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start**_  
_**I am not alive if I'm lonely**_  
_**So please don't leave**_  
_**Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself**_  
_**Just myself**_  
_**I'm not perfect but I keep trying **_

'_H-he, I c-can h-hear h-him c-crying.' _I felt tears run down my own face and I hug my knees. '_Even when I try to save him from pain, Syaoran is still in pain...'_

**Mirror: **'_please Sakura-chan, don't do this to yourself anymore...'_ I felt the rest chorus in agreement.

**Light: **'_your glow is diminishing.'_

**Dark: **'_at this rate Sakura, all emotions will be gone except for sadness.' _

_'What do you suggest I do?'_

**Everyone: **'_Tell them!'_

"You want me to tell everyone that I'm really Kinomoto Sakura?"

"N-Nani?"

**Michiko: You know what? No, I don't feel like being nice today so I'm leaving it there again!**

**Sakura: Aw man! Again?**

**Michiko: Yes, again.**

**Syaoran: Wow, you're off a week by only a day this time.**

**Michiko: I know! I had writer's block once it came to your point of veiw.**

**Syaoran: I see... that's very comforting.**

**Michiko: Shut up! Hmph, maybe I should kill you off instead of Draco!**

**Sakura: NO!**

**Michiko: Why should I?**

**Sakura: Because then this story would end too quickly!**

**Michiko: Oh.... I see kay! Imma go and talk to my reviewers now!**

**Passing Storm: Arigatou! Hmmm, I think it's pretty sure when Syaoran's going to meet Sakura ^-^**

**James Birdsong (): Arigatou!**

**meatbunluver: I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Xandra35: I will try to, but there is the curse of writer's block! *cue dramatic music* haha, don't worry I'll try.**

**Sakurafanatic456: Wow... that's a pretty long review... XD ah who cares, thanks for your idea! oh and I thought that the winter ball was too far away so I suggested it should be the next chapter!**

**Michiko: Arigatou minna-san for reviewing... also gomen if this all seems really rushed!**

**Sakura: Hmmm, it does seem a bit rushed.**

**Syaoran: It IS rushed.**

**Michiko: *goes to corner of doom***

**Sakura: And we JUST got her out of it! Good going Syaoran!**

**Syaoran: Just telling the truth.**

**Sakura: Please review minna-san, Michiko-chan come on out please?**

**Michiko: Iie!**

**Sakura: Ja ne, and review if you vote for Syaoran getting beaten to a pulp because he hurt Michiko-chan's feelings!**


	7. True Selves

**Michiko: Hello poppets!**

**Sakura: poppets?**

**Michiko: Yes, you are now going to be called poppets!**

**Sakura: You're crazy...**

**Michiko: Why thank you, what was your first clue?**

**Sakura: When you said hello.**

**Michiko: Retorichal question Sakura...**

**Sakura: Where's Syaoran? **

**Michiko: I dunno, and this time he isn't in a closet!**

**Sakura: Okay, Michiko don't own CCS.**

**Michiko: NOPE!**

**_LAST TIME ON THE LITTLE WOLF'S PERCIOUS CHERRY BLOSSOM!_**

_'H-he, I c-can h-hear h-him c-crying.' I felt tears run down my own face and I hug my knees. 'Even when I try to save him from pain, Syaoran is still in pain...'_

_**Mirror: **'please Sakura-chan, don't do this to yourself anymore...' I felt the rest chorus in agreement._

_**Light: **'your glow is diminishing.'_

_**Dark: **'at this rate Sakura, all emotions will be gone except for sadness.' _

_'What do you suggest I do?'_

_**Everyone: **'Tell them!'_

_"You want me to tell everyone that I'm really Kinomoto Sakura?"_

_"N-Nani?"_

_****__NOW TO THE STORY!_

"Shit..." I muttered and prepared myself.

"K-Katsumi, I-I mean S-Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered and bent down to my level but I subconsciously moved away.

"Please, please forget, and don't come anywhere near me!" I exclaimed hugging myself, I looked up to see Syaoran's hurt eyes.

**~Syaorans' POV~**

"K-Katsumi, I-I mean S-Sakura?" I stuttered and bent down to her level but she moved away.

"Please, please forget, and don't come anywhere near me!" she exclaimed hugging herself, I felt a thousand knives peirce my heart.

"Oh..." was the only answer that I had.

"I'm so sorry that I had to reveal myself like this... But don't worry you won't remember..." she smiled and I saw her take out the star key and the Time card.

"You won't hide forever Sakura..."

"I know, but I want you to find out the hard way neh?" she smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek before the Star staff had been released and she yelled out "TIME!" striking the card. After that, I blacked out.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"You won't hide forever Sakura..." Syaoran stated.

"I know, but I want you to find out the hard way neh?" I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek as a tear fell down and I released the Star staff and stiked _Time. _"TIME!" I watched as I was sent back to before I had walked upon Syaoran in the music room. I fell to the ground and began crying softly with my hands over my face. "Katsumi?" I looked up to see Syaoran.

"O-oh, g-gomen S-Syaoran-san."

"Daijoubu deska?"

"Hai, I just felt so sad when I heard your song."

"Hm? Oh, well I was planning on playing at the winter ball," he smirked and helped me up to my feet.

"Honto ni?" I asked.

"Honto, I have this feeling that Sakura'll be there."

"I hope I will get to meet her then."

"Why don't you sing a song at the winter ball?"

"Me, I can't sing in front of the whole school!"

"You sang in front of a total of strangers before."

"But that's different!"

"How so?"

"It... it just is!" I pouted and he chuckled.

"Hai, hai what ever you say... we better get some sleep or Tomoyo's going to have a hissy fit tomorrow," Syaoran side but suddenly I heard some noises that shouldn't be heard in a house. Squealing I jumped onto Syaoran closing my eyes tightly.

"S-Syaoran, t-there a-aren't a-any g-ghosts h-her r-right?" I choked out.

"I'm pretty sure that there aren't any ghosts in Tomoyo's house..." He said uncomfortably as I had tackled him to the ground.

"EEK WHAT WAS THAT!" I exclaimed as I heard a squeak and some tapping.

"It's just the wind Katsumi."

"A-Are y-you s-sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"N-Nah, I'm g-good... s-since its j-just t-the w-wind," I smiled sheepishly but as he tried to help me up I couldn't really feel my legs anymore. "Eto, Syaoran I can't feel my legs... I don't think they can move right now..." I stated and poked my legs but Syaoran just chuckled and carried me up bridal style.

**Mirror: **_'Sakura... you do know that Kero doesn't know that Syaoran's coming...'_

_'Hoe! You're right... mind telling him to hide for me onegai?'_

**Mirror:**_'Can't, he sleeps like a hibernating bear!'_

_'HOOOOOOEEEE! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!'_

**Mirror:**_'Calm down Sakura-chan... Fiery is trying to wake him up now...'_

_'AH! That's even worse! hmmmm... uhhh how to wake him up how to wake him up! AHA!'_

**Mirror:**_'Did you think of something?'_

_"HAI! Tell _Small_ to shrink him and then carry him into his drawer!'_

**Mirror:**_'Okay, see you in your room Sakura-chan!' _

"Katsumi, you're making funny faces, are you sure you're alright?" Syaoran asked worriedly and I nodded.

"I think I can feel my legs now..." I smiled and he let me down. I sat on the floor for a while but then slowly brought myself up using the wall as my support when I realized something. '_Mirror... Fiery didn't burn anything did she?'_

**Mirror:**_ 'Uhhh. what's your definition of _burned_?'_

_'ACK! WHAT'D SHE BURN!'_

**Fiery: **_'I just burnt your pillow... blanket... Kero... Oh whoops! I forgot about the desk...'_

_'Bubble, mind helping me out a little?'_

**Bubble: **_'Hai Sakura-chan' _

"Katsumi, are you sure you're going to be fine... you were making weird faces again," Syaoran asked worriedly and I could feel the heat rushing to my face as he was right in front of my face.

"Psh, yeah I'm totally fine... just arguing with myself" I explained but then mentally face palmed myself. '_Yeah, arguing with myself... doesn't seem strange AT ALL!'_

"Well come on, it's ten thirty and if Meiling sees bags under your eyes she'll skin me alive then get Tomoyo to chop me up into minuscule pieces," Syaoran chuckled and I laughed along with him. We walked up the flight of stairs and we walked past Touya and Yukito's room.

"Ne, ne Syaoran where's Kinomoto-san and

Tsukishiro-san?" "Hmmm, I think they're staying over at their college tonight..."

"Okay, well oyasumi Syaoran-kun!" I smiled giving him a hug before retreating into my bedroom.

"How you feeling?" Mirror asked, she had taken the image of my original look.

"Mou, it felt so good to hug Syaoran again," I sighed.

"Who are you and what have you done with our Mistress?"

"Hmph, haha very funny Mirror... Geez can't I act like a dazed school girl for once in my life?"

"Nope, cause you threw that away remember?"

"Hmph, so much for being supportive... I'm going to sleep, oyasumi," I yawned and Mirror giggled as she went back to her card. I flopped down onto my bed and went into dreamland.

**~DREAMLAND!~ **

**I looked around my surroundings and saw everything was a flame, there were a few burns on my arms and legs but nothing too serious. Not knowing what to do I acted upon instinct and called out for Watery... But she never came. I reached for my Star Key but it wasn't there either. Frantically I searched for it, but began feeling faint from the fumes of the smoke. I looked to find anyway out of the room to find a window, giving a jump of hope I blasted through the window happy to breathe oxygen in again to only find that everything was a flame. All of Tomodea was in flames, I looked to see children running as a big figure stepped. Looking up I saw a face that I wish I'd never seen, it was Aiden, and in his hands I saw the Star Key and my Cards. "Hmph, they're not your cards anymore Mistress, they're mine... It's all thanks to you!" **

**"POWER!" I cried out but I never felt it.**

**"Yell all you want, you'll never have control over these cards every again!" Aiden cackled, "And guess what? This was ALL thanks to you Sakura dear!" He threw down some bodies and I fell to my knees as I saw their faces.**

**"Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Eriol-kun, Touya-nii-chan, Yukito-nii-chan, Kaho-sensei, Nakuru-chan, Kero-chan, Suppi-kun!" I cried out but absolutely froze once I saw the last body.**

**"S-Syaoran-kun!"**

**~END OF DREAMLAND!~**

Shooting out of bed, cold sweat on my face matting my hair onto it. I ran my hand through my damp hair and I looked to check for burns and looked outside. It was still dark outside and I took a look at my cell phone, it was one in the morning. Not knowing what else to do, I opened my door quietly and rapped lightly on Syaoran's door. '_What am I even doing here?'_ not hearing anything on the other side of the door I turned to go back to my room, when the click of the door sounded. I turned again to see Syaoran rubbing his eyes in only pajama bottoms. "Huh, Katsumi what's wrong?" Syaoran asked, trying to open his eyes.

"G-Gomen S-Syaoran-kun, I just a bad dream," I murmured softly.

"Kay, what am I supposed to do about it?" Syaoran yawned and I raised an eyebrow.

"A-Are you alright Syaoran?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy!"

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Hm, yeah being woken up at one in the morning is great!"

"You know what? I actually thought you were a nice guy, but turns out you're just putting up an act!" I exclaimed and ran back to my room slamming my door. "AGH! I can't believe I fell for his facade!" I exclaimed throwing my pillow at the wall grumbling profanities in Chinese and Japanese.

"Sakura-chan, it's one thirty in the morning, mind going to sleep?" Kero yawned and I sighed.

"Gomenasai Kero-chan, go back to sleep," I stated climbing back into bed.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan," Kero bid and we both fell asleep.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

"Oi Sakura wake up!" Kero exclaimed and I groaned.

"What time is it?"

"It's seven thirty."

"HOOOOOEEEE I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I cried out and ran out of my room and began toasting some bread then running back to change into my uniform. After fixing my hair slightly, I ran out of the room grabbed my bag, toast and headed out the door in my skates. Looking at my cell phone I slowed down slightly. '_Wow, I make great time! I have fifteen minutes and I'm almost there!'_

_"_Ohayou Sakura-chan!" I saw Meiling waving and Eriol smiling up ahead.

"Ohayou Meiling-chan, Eriol-kun!"

"Ano, where's Syaoran?"

"Hopefully in a ditch dying."

"What'd my cute little descendant do this time?"

"He stabbed me in the back, I forgot how much of a jerk he was really. I can't believe I ever went out with this guy," I muttered.

"Huh? What was that?"

"Ahh, nothing Meiling," I forced a smile and they didn't buy it, but dropped the subject as we entered the school gates. We went our separate ways and I was lucky enough to not have bumped into that selfish teme. "Ohayou Katsumi." Ah I spoke too soon, choosing to ignore him I closed my locker and began to walk to homeroom. "Hmph, teme!" I muttered.

"Oi Katsumi, daijoubu?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone teme! I heard that we're doing martial arts in P.E. today and guess what you get to be my partner Li!" I snapped giving him a death glare that could freeze hell after shaking off his hand. "By the way, it's Li to you now." I turned back around and entered homeroom without anymore complications.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Ohayou Katsumi," I greeted but Katsumi had totally ignored me. "Oi Katsumi, daijoubu?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder but then she shook it after saying, "Leave me alone teme! I heard that we're doing martial arts in P.E. today and guess what you get to be my partner Li!" '_What happened to make her all pissed? _"By the way, It's Li to you now." She turned on her heel and entered our homeroom.

"Dude, what'd you do to make her so mad?" Eriol asked coming up from behind.

"I don't know." I stated and then walked into homeroom. The day passed quickly into P.E. and I saw Katsumi punching and kicking a punching bag I never knew we had. "Seriously what'd I do?"

"Who knows, maybe she's PMSing." I watched as she knocked the punching bag off the chain.

"Ehh, highly doubt that... but if you die can I have your bike?" Eriol joked but I still glared.

"I'd rather let my bike be given to one of my sisters than you."

"Ouch man, that hurts deeply."

"Shut up."

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Stupid Syaoran thinking he can do anything he wants!" I growled an punched the punching bag I manifested with _Create_

_"_Neh Katsumi-chan what'd my cousin even do?" I gave one last round house kick followed by a hook kick knocking off its chain.

"We put on this entire facade the whole time thinking he was a nice guy. When he lets his guard down he starts acting like Sasuke from Naruto with a stick shoved up his ass!"

"Dammit, I thought we got rid of it for good!"

"I thought that the Prince of China would actually be consistent with emotions."

"Dammit, Syaoran why're you such an asshole?"

"Wait, hold up. Did you just say, _'I thought we got rid of it'_?"

"Ehhhh, fine, you caught me."

"Start explaining."

"Not now, not while there's so many people, besides the teacher's here."

"Fine, but you promise... Anyways, I'm going to beat Li to a bloody pulp now," I smiled and skipped to stand by Syaoran glaring at him.

"Alright minna-san, who has some martial arts experiences before?" the teacher asked and Meiling, Eriol, I and Syaoran raised our hands.

"Alright, now class we're going to watch a two on two battle girls vs. boys neh?" he smiled and I smirked and looked at Meiling. She smiled and nodded as we walked to the front of the class, Li and Eriol followed in suite.

**"Ready Li?" **I asked in Chinese.

**"What'd I do in the first place?"**

**"Don't play dumb Li, also, stop playing this facade!" **I glared with such a force that could freeze hell over twice. Syaoran's eyes then became glazed, holding no emotion but anger, if I wasn't so angry myself I'd be pretty freaked.

"BEGIN!" the teacher said and I feinged a kick to his right and then kick him straight to the head. But he caught it and I growled angrily, he punched me in the gut but then I recovered and twisted out of his grip. We fighted for a few minutes before we knocked each other to the ground with blood dropping out of both our mouths. We were to get back to beating eachother when Eriol and Meiling restrained us. "Hmph, you're lucky Li next time you won't be." I spat at him and they let us go. '_Tch,wrong move.'_ We rushed at each other the minute our arms were released and we both delivered face level round house kicks. The pure strength of the kick sent us flying in opposite directions, rolling across the gym floor. "Take these two to the infirmary, but keep them apart. I don't know what happened between them but just keep them apart, they seemed like they're going to kill each other." Next thing I knew, I was knocked out falling into the dark comfort.

**~Meiling's POV~**

"Man, Katsumi must really hate being deceived..." I muttered.

"I thought we got rid of that side of him. Can't believe that we didn't notice it..." Eriol sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think that he'll ever be the same?"

"No, not until Sakura comes back..."

"I wish that she'd come back already... Why did she leave in the first place?"

"I don't know, most likely because she couldn't bear anymore pain. Putting people she loved in danger," Eriol explained.

"You know something don't you."

"Course I do, I'm the half reincarnation of Clow Reed!"

"I'm serious Eriol."

"Let's just say that Sakura's closer than we all think," Eriol smiled and we were called inside the infirmary.

"These two should be fine, bumps in bruises only. But what was the teacher thinking letting these two fight for that long," The nurse sighed then left us. I looked intensely at Katsumi, trying to figure her out. '_Ever since I met you, I have always felt that you were always hiding something. I think Eriol knows but only Kami-sama knows when he's actually going to tell us. I wish that Sakura was here, wait... hold on.' _I look at Katsumi as the sun hit her face and for a minute there I saw Sakura's auburn hair instead of Katsumi's black and pink hair. '_That's weird... I think I'm missing Sakura too much.'_

"I heard about what happened during gym..." I turned to see Shi.

"Remember how Syaoran started having those really bad mood swings?"

"Yeah, didn't we stop that before Katsumi came Mei-chan?"

"Well, it seems we didn't... Syaoran just made us believe that we did."

"Where's he?"

"We had to put him far away from Katsumi."

"I see."

"Ugh, I'm hungry..." I turned again to see Katsumi propped up on her elbows.

"Hey Katsumi."

"Hey Meiling, Shi-kun," she smiled, "am I going to get my explanation now?"

"Yeah... About that, this is kinda long so here it goes. When Sakura left two years ago, Syaoran went into depression... not like a '_the-person-I-loved-left' _kinda depression more like a '_the-last-person-that-understood-me-died' _kinda depression. It took months to get him out of it. But once we did, we didn't expect him to start having split personalities. First, it was him somewhat happy, like he was recovering but once we visited the park during the spring where sakura tree grew. It scared us when he suddenly lashed out at us..."

**~FLASHBACKS~**

**"C'mon Syaoran, let's go to the park," I smiled and he nodded making a small smile. We walked to the park with Eriol, Tomoyo and Shi and arrived seeing all the sakura trees in bloom. I turned to pull Syaoran but when I looked his bangs covered his eyes and it scared me. "Are you okay Syaoran?"**

**"DO I LOOK OKAY? YOU IDIOTS!" he roared.**

**"What's wrong my cute little descendant?"**

**"TEME! AMA! YOU BRING TO ONE PLACE AND IT IS THIS PLACE!" he roared gesturing the trees.**

**"What's so wrong about these trees?"**

**"YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL IDIOTS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" he yelled then attacked Shi throwing him into Eriol then went after Tomoyo when he was bound by Eriol in a binding spell. I just stood there in pure horror into what my cousin had become.**

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"Ever since that day, emeralds, cards, stuffed animals, sakura blossoms set him off only a few weeks before you arrived did we get rid of it... but I guess once you glared at him, it set it off again. It's not your fault, you were just born with emerald eyes... nothing can ever change that," I explained sighing. Shi rubbed my back and I looked to see Katsumi looking out of the window on her bed.

"I see, I'll just get some contacts..." she murmured and I stared wide-eyed at her. '_Wasn't she ready to kill Syaoran earlier?'_

"Weren't you ready to kill Syaoran earlier?" Shi asked mimicking my thoughts.

"Yeah, but after hearing this... I guess he had the right to be..." she explained.

"You're very kind... maybe too kid for your own good," I sighed.

"Meh, it's the way I am..." she smiled when suddenly the door was knocked down.

"Are you okay Katsumi-sama?" a hoard of boys asked and all three of us sweat-dropped.

"Hai, I'm fine... I'm sorry if I worried you guys..." Katsumi smiled and all the boys had hearts in their eyes.

"Will you please go out with me Katsumi-sama!" they all asked and Shi and I just laughed as Katsumi was bombarded with questions, flowers and chocolates.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Ever since that day, emeralds, cards, stuffed animals, sakura blossoms set him off only a few weeks before you arrived did we get rid of it... but I guess once you glared at him, it set it off again. It's not your fault, you were just born with emerald eyes... nothing can ever change that," Meiling explained sighing. Shi rubbed my back and I looked out the window. '_Did I really do that much damage to him?'_

"I see, I'll just get some contacts..." I murmured.

"Weren't you ready to kill Syaoran earlier?" Shi asked.

"Yeah, but after hearing this... I guess he had the right to be..." I explained.

"You're very kind... maybe too kid for your own good," Meiling sighed.

"Meh, it's the way I am..." I smiled when suddenly the door was knocked down.

"Are you okay Katsumi-sama?" a hoard of boys asked and all three of us sweat-dropped.

"Hai, I'm fine... I'm sorry if I worried you guys..." I smiled and all the boys had hearts in their eyes.

"Will you please go out with me Katsumi-sama!" they all asked and Shi and Meiling just laughed as Katsumi was bombarded with questions, flowers and chocolates.

"HOOOOOEEEEE!" I cried out feeling like I was being suffocated.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"You okay man?"

"It came back didn't it?" I asked turning to Eriol and he just nodded.

"You really miss her don't you?"

"I know she's here... she's so close but so far away..."

"I suggest you apologize to Katsumi, she was really upset with you deceiving her..."

"It's not like I have a choice Eriol..."

"She's closer than you think... she is in this school right now..." Eriol stated and I sprung out of bed.

"NANI! Ite!" I cried out falling back onto the bed.

"I feel her aura... don't you?" Eriol smiled.

"No..."

"Oh... well I guess you'll have to wait," Eriol smiled and I glared but didn't do anything. Even I'm not that stupid to attack when I've just gotten out of a fight. '_Damn you Eriol... I'll get you one day...'_

_"_Well I'll be off, gotta check on Katsumi-chan," he said then left, as he opened the door Meiling and Shi entered before he closed the door.

"Hey," I greeted and they greeted me the same way. '_Oh boy am I going to get a verbal beating from Meiling...' _I sighed.

**~Eriol's POV~**

"Hey Katsumi," I smiled and she looked up from her hands.

"Oh konichiwa Eriol-kun!" she smiled.

"You don't have to keep up the magic when I'm around Sakura," I smiled and she scrunched up her nosed.

"Hmph, I really don't like you right now Eriol... when did you find out?" she asked.

"Ahhh, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Then why haven't you told Syaoran?"

"Why haven't _you _told Syaoran?"

"I asked you first."

"Let's say I have my reasons Sakura..."

"Hmph be all secretive..." she muttered.

"How'd you get rid of all the fanboys?"

"Eriol, I'm Sakura of course I know how to get rid of fanboys."

"Hai, hai... oh you have work today so I suggest you get ready," I smiled before leaving Sakura as she changed back to Katsumi.

"Ja ne Eriol-kun," she smiled.

"Ja ne," I bid.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Hmph, stupid Eriol finding out my secret... Oh well I was always wondering when he'd find out neh minna-san?" I asked the cards as they floated up in front of me.

"Yeah, so was I" Kero answered flying through the open window.

"Ahhh, guess Meiling's bound the find out, then Shi, then Tomoyo then finally Syaoran... let's see how long it takes neh?" I asked smiling looking out my window before walking out of the room.

**Michiko: AHHHH This seems so messed up!**

**Sakura: Agreed.**

**Michiko: ehhhh, not that much though... **

**Syaoran: What're you talking about? It's all over the place! **

**Sakura: Ahhh, time to talk to the reveiwers!**

**James Birdsong (): I will continue ^-^**

**Sakurafanatic456: Ehh, we've all got to deal with it. Oh and good luck with yours too! unless they're already done... then I hope you did well ^-^**

**Annzy: Well he did... kinda hmmmm I think I'll do that after I finish... and arigatou! I laughed when I wrote that part ^-^**

**Xandra25: Hmmm, when I read back I did see that we has too confidante. Well don't worry that'll be fixed!**

**Michiko: WELL IT'S TIME TO GO!**

**Sakura: Already?**

**Michiko: Yup!**

**Syaoran: Phew...**

**Michiko: WAIT! *goes and gets flamethrower***

**Syaoran: Kuso... *runs***

**Michiko: GET BACK HERE SYAORAN! *runs after him***

**Sakura: *sighs* this is troublesome... ja ne minna-san, don't forget to R&R! now where'd they go?**


	8. Elements Unleashed!

**Michiko: TADA I'M BACK!**

**Syaoran: Ite, did you really have to burn me?**

**Michiko: Yes, yes you did.**

**Syaoran: Where's Sakura?**

**Michiko: I sent her to go get my bazooka.**

**Syaoran: You own a bazooka?**

**Michiko: Along with some C4, my flame thrower, some TNT and a few licences a girl like me shouldn't have ^-^**

**Syaoran: You shouldn't have C4 or any of the other things.**

**Michiko: Hmph, fine...**

**Syaoran: Michiko doesn't own CCS.**

**Michiko: Do I really have to have put that on every chapter?**

**Syaoran: I dunno.**

**Michiko: Fine, HERE'S THE STORY MINNA-SAN!**

**~RECAP~**

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

_"Hmph, stupid Eriol finding out my secret... Oh well I was always wondering when he'd find out neh minna-san?" I asked the cards as they floated up in front of me._

_"Yeah, so was I" Kero answered flying through the open window._

_"Ahhh, guess Meiling's bound the find out, then Shi, then Tomoyo then finally Syaoran... let's see how long it takes neh?" I asked smiling looking out my window before walking out of the room._

**~END OF RECAP~**

"Okaeri!" I smiled as I bowed to the entering customer. It's been only a week since I started working here and already this place was filled with customers, right now it's my shift on a Friday and Tomoyo's back from her trip. She had made up the uniforms and it was awesome! It was a maid costume, but then again this is a cafe so whatever, but it's freaking AWESOME! It was like a Gothic themed maid costume. "K-Konichiwa," the man stuttered with hearts in his eyes.

"I'll take him, don' you have a song right now?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, hai jeez you're not the boss of me Tomoyo!" I shot playfully then walked up on the stage grabbing my guitar, "neh, neh minna-san what should I sing today?"

"Crazier by Taylor Swift!" A girl cried out and I chuckled.

"Okay, ready everyone?" the cafe quieted and I began strumming the guitar.

**_I've never gone with the wind _**  
**_Just let it flow _**  
**_Let it take me where it wants to go _**  
**_Till you open the door _**  
**_There's so much more _**  
**_I've never seen it before _**

**_I was trying to fly _**  
**_But I couldn't find wings _**  
**_Then you came along _**  
**_And you changed everything _**

**_You lift my feet off the ground _**  
**_Spin me around _**  
**_You make me crazier, crazier _**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I _**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes _**  
**_You make me crazier, _**  
**_Crazier, crazier _**

**_Watched from a distance as you _**  
**_Made life your own _**  
**_Every sky was your own kind of blue _**  
**_And I wanted to know _**  
**_How that would feel _**  
**_And you made it so real _**

**_You showed me something that I couldn't see _**  
**_Opened my eyes and you made me believe _**

**_You lift my feet off the ground _**  
**_Spin me around _**  
**_You make me crazier, crazier _**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I _**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes _**  
**_You make me crazier, _**  
**_Crazier, crazier, oh _**

**_Baby, you showed me what living is for _**  
**_I don't want to hide anymore _**

**_You lift my feet off the ground _**  
**_You spin me around _**  
**_You make me crazier, crazier _**  
**_Feels like I'm falling and I _**  
**_I'm lost in your eyes _**  
**_You make me crazier, _**  
**_Crazier, crazier _**  
**_Crazier, crazier_**

The cafe went wild and I walked off the stage. "Chokichi-san, with the way this is going you're going to actually buy your own cafe..."

"I know, that's why I've already got one being built. It's only been two weeks and you've already given me over 980 000 ¥." **(A/N: 11 306.53 in Canadian... yeah I'm from Canada!)**

"Wow... Never knew that'd happen..." I muttered.

"Nice song Katsumi," I turned to see Eriol.

"Hey Eriol, you here to pick up Tomoyo?"

"Yup, is it just you thee who work here?"

"Yeah, but it's alright it's actually pretty fun!"

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo squealed and ninja hugged Eriol.

"Hey there Tomo-chan," they shared a brief kiss before Tomoyo got off.

"Neh, I'm off now Katsumi-chan," she smiled and I nodded. She went to the back to change out of her uniform that's when Eriol's eyes got real serious.

"Sakura..."

"I know, I know... it's coming soon and Syaoran has been getting worse..."

"The good thing is that now he knows that he's acting this way."

"But the bad thing is that he's avoiding me at all costs..."

"You have to do something Sakura..."

"I know Eriol... there are two options I can take, only time will tell which one I'm going to be taking."

"You starting to sound like me."

"Oh joys," I laughed before Tomoyo came back to link arms with Eriol and left the cafe.

"Oh Katsumi-chan, do you mind playing two more songs tonight?" Chokichi-san and I shook my head.

"No problem Chokichi-san," I smiled and got back on the stage.

"Alright everyone, this is another request from earlier today then I'll be singing a song I chose on my own kay?" I smiled and everyone cheered. I looked at Chokichi-san who started up my music I took the mike in hand and took a deep breathe.

_**I am in love, **_  
_**With what we are, **_  
_**Not what we should be. **_

_**And I am, **_  
_**I am starstruck. **_  
_**With every part, **_  
_**Of this whole story. **_

_**So if it's just tonight, **_  
_**The animal inside, **_  
_**Let it live and die. **_

_**Like it's the end of time, **_  
_**Like everything inside, **_  
_**Let it live and die. **_

_**This is our last chance, **_  
_**Give me your hands. **_  
_**'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. **_  
_**The night is fading, heart is racing. **_  
_**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. **_

_**Oh. **_

_**I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight **_  
_**Into the magic. **_  
_**And I don't, want the concrete. **_  
_**I am alive. **_  
_**Comes with the tragic. **_

_**So if it's just tonight, **_  
_**The animal inside, **_  
_**Let it live and die. **_

_**This is our last chance, Give me your hands. **_  
_**'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. **_  
_**The night is fading, heart is racing. **_  
_**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. **_

_**Oh. **_

_**Oh. **_  
_**Da da da da da da. **_  
_**Oh. **_

_**This is our last chance, Give me your hands. **_  
_**'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. **_  
_**The night is fading, heart is racing. **_  
_**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh. **_

_**Oh. Oh. Oh.**_

"Can you do Brand New Beat by BoA onegai?" placed a basketball on the stage as well then asked _Create _to make me a dance partner for this song. He was in the crowd and I dragged him up onto the stage. "Ready?" I asked and they all cheered . '_This is more of a concert than a cafe!' _Chokichi-san started playing the music and I started. **(A/N: BTW, look up the music video and then that's how she danced! Oh and translated version of the song will be at the end!)**

****

_Feel my brand new beat _  
_nanairo no hyoujou de _  
_omoi wo egaku kara _

_So cool, so bright, feel so good _  
_So cool, so bright, feel so good _  
_So cool, so bright, feel so good _  
_Don't look back, baby always look at me _

_doushiyou mo nai majiwaru FEELING _  
_risei ja tomerarenai isshun _  
_kuchibiru ni saita madoromi _

_kurikaeshiteru mayoinukete _  
_akehanatsu mado no mukou kawa ni _  
_zutto misugoshiteta MY BLUE BIRD _

_"Love you" mada hayai _  
_"Sou?" demo mou _  
_"Be friend?" tte iu jiki janai _  
_toshitara, fureaeru kyori de ai wo mikiwametai _

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru _  
_itoshisa to mukiau yo _  
_EYES TO EYES nanairo no hyoujou de _  
_omoi wo egaku kara _

_So cool, so bright, feel so good _  
_Don't look back, baby always look at me _

_hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunaishi _  
_aenai wake* wa sono mune no naka ni aru kedo _

_atarashii CLOSET irodoru RED BLUE WHITE... _  
_somerarenai sonzai de itai _  
_hitori dake wakatteite hoshii _

_LOVE ME _  
_namida mo ukeireru _  
_HAPPY END kara hajimaru _  
_futari wo kanjiru jikan kasanete nurikaeteku _

_ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru _  
_soredake de migakareteku AMAZING _  
_mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tobidasou _  
_with brand new beat _

_Because your love is so good _  
_I'm truly yours. I've never felt this way before _

_setsunasa ga afureru tabi _  
_sotto kokoro de yorisoetara _  
_nemurenai yo ga aketemo _  
_nanigenai yasashisa ni kidzukeru you ni _

_dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru _  
_itoshisa to mukiau yo _  
_EYES TO EYES nanairo no hyoujou de _  
_omoi wo egaku kara _

_ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru _  
_soredake de migakareteku AMAZING _  
_mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tsuredashite _  
_with brand new beat _

_So cool... so bright, feel so good _  
_So cool... so bright, feel so good _  
_So cool... so bright, feel so good _  
_Don't look back Baby, always look at me _

_So cool, so bright, feel so good _

_So cool, so bright, feel so good _  
_Baby always look at me_

_"_Come back again tomorrow!" I smiled as the last person left.

"You did a realy good job up there Li-san," I turned around to see the person in charge of the winter dance.

"Oh, Nakamura-san... is there something I could do for you?" I asked.

"I heard your singing today, I'd like it if you could sing at the winter ball next week," she explained.

"I guess, I could do a few songs for the winter ball..." I stated slowly. '_Well as long as they don't know it's me I'm good!' _

"Alright, don't worry we'll keep it a secret. Oh and could you come by the staff room after school so that we can discuss the songs you'll be singing?"

"Sure Nakamura-san," I smiled. I began cleaning up the tables and counting all the money from the cashier. Chokichi-san had left a while ago letting me close up myself, the good thing about being in a mall is that you aren't always alone when you exit the mall so I wasn't in any real danger. I took a look at the time it was only nine so I decided to take the long way through the park. I never knew why, but I've always loved the park, it was just so soothing for me. Walking down the path I smiled and the cards floated about me again, "neh Sakura, isn't it the time where you were supposed to meet up with Syaoran?"

"What, when did I say that?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know when you got caught three weeks ago by Yue-san," Fiery stated.

"OHHHHH, now what'd I look like last time..." I muttered, "oh I remember now!" I snapped my fingers and my hair turned midnight blue and my eyes are golden.

"Who's going to be fighting with me today?" I asked.

"Give him a fair chance, take only _Twin_, _Fiery, Watery_ and _Jump_," Mirror said.

"No, maybe I'll take along a few more, _Sword, Freeze _and _Arrow," _I listed then the seven cards I chose floated into my hand while the others floated by Mirror who now had released herself looking like Sakura.

"Ja ne, we'll be watching Sakura-chan," Mirror smiled she disappeared with the cards. I sighed and walked in the direction to where I was going to meet Syaoran. "You ready guys?"

"As ready as you are Sakura-chan," they all replied. We entered the clearing and waited, '_Hmmm, was there supposed to be a time to meet him? Agh...' _

_"_So you did come after all," I turned to see Syaoran standing in the shadows.

"Like you should be talking, I've been waiting here since nine fifteen," I shot back, it was ten o'clock now.

"Enough talk, let's go," he said and got into a battle stance with his sword above his head. '_Let's see how much you've progressed Syaoran...' _

_"_Your move boy," I smirked as I released _Sword_.

**~AUTHOR'S POV~**

"Your move boy," Sakura taunted and in the blink of the eye he appeared at Sakura's side, but she anticipated this and blocked her sword. Sakura then activated _Twin_as she pushed Syaoran back then _Freeze _once Syaoran had stabilized growled as he tried to shake out of his trap. Smirking Sakura thought '_I thought that Syaoran would have half a brain to use his fire sutras to melt the ice but oh well.' _She activated _Arrow _and looked at Syaoran with pleased eyes as _Arrow _started firing. But she was surprised when Syaoran had jumped, but she saw that he had actually used his fire sutra. After jumping _Arrow _continued shooting which kept Syaoran busy as he landed on a tree branch. Sakura looked at the copies of herself and nodded. Twin one, smiled and she took Sakura to the air leaving the other twin on the ground. "ARROW!" Sakura cried out and _Arrow _nodded as she dispersed into three bow and arrows, one for each other the Sakuras. Syaoran looked attentively trying to look for any signs of attack, he couldn't tell which one was the real one. One was staying on the high branches, another was one the same branch level as him, the last was on the ground still all three now had ow and arrow.'_Okay, sincethe two came after me that must mean that she sent them out to distract me.'_Smirking he send a wave of lightening from one of his sutras at the one on the ground but she giggled and disappeared. "Stop fooling around and fight me head on!" Syaoran exclaimed but Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you can't take me on, you don't deserve to see Sakura," both twins answered. The twin shot an arrow at Syaoran and Syaoran smirked thinking it was Sakura again but she dispersed again. "So you're the real one," Syaoran smiled.

"Hmmm, can you attack me is the question?" Sakura laughed and then attacked Syaoran from behind. Syaoran's eyes widen but he managed to block it with his sword but had placed a lightening sutra on it. He repeated an incantation sending Sakura flying into a tree. She hit the tree _hard _getting the breath knocked out of herself. It took her a few seconds to recover her breath but she managed to do so without getting hit by Syaoran's new wave attack with fire and lightening together. Thinking quickly, Sakura released _Fiery _to redirect the fire and _Freeze _to freeze the electricity. Syaoran muttered and sent another wave of attacks at Sakura, back to back hardly letting Sakura to make attacks of her own. '_Mirror can you hear me?'_ Sakura thought.

**~Sakura's POV~**

_'Mirror can you hear me?'_

_**Mirror: **__'Loud and clear Sakura-chan.'_

'_I need you to come back, I'm going to try that new incantation I worked on.'_

_****__Mirror: __'Are you crazy Sakura? You've only worked on that spell for two weeks then dropped it.'_

_'Only because I perfected it now come on!'_ I urged and she sighed before I felt her disperse while the rest of the cards came back.

**_Windy: _**_'Are you sure about this Sakura-chan?'_

_'Don't worry, it's only the simple one.' _I assured Windy and thenTook a deep breath. Syaoran was slowing down withhis attacks and I could see that he was on low magic but he continued throwinghis attacks when I saw a sutra I've never seen him use before. '_What is that sutra?'_

**Dream: **'_You've seen it before Sakura, don't you remember the characters for all four elements in _Chinese?'

'_No, Syaoran's too weak, if he uses that that'll drain him.'_

_**Mirror: **'Look carefully Sakura, he's got a lot of magical power left... the only reason why he was slowing down was because he was going to bring this out.'_

'_Ahhhh, this isn't good! oh well, we'll see who has control.'_

_**Mirror: **'Sakura... I should let you know that, that sutra doesn't only release all four elements, it also gives Syaoran to control the elements at will.'_

_'Oh, so like Aang from the Last Air Bender?'_

_**Mirror: **'I guess so, if you put it that way...'_

_'I see.'_

_**Mirror: **'One last thing Sakura.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_**All the cards: **'He's finished with his incantation.'_

_'NANI!' _I looked to find vines coming at me, water covering them, fire coming out like whisps and the wind was whipping around me. "SHEILD!" I cried out and _Sheild _released and blocked me from the wave of attack.

'_How long can you hold for Sheild?'_

_**Sheild: **'Maybe half an hour with these coonstant attack.'_

_'That's more than enough time, arigatou Sheild.' _I thanked and then started the incantation. "Flames that burn, Earth that lives, Water that flows and Wind that blows... under the contract with Fiery, Earthy, Watery and Windy, who are under the power of the Stars. I ask of your help to defeat my opposer. May the Fire encage him, let Earth stop his movements, may the Water constantly wash over him and let the windy cut him. Firey, Earthy, Watery, Windy RELEASe!" I cried out but just then _Sheild _when back to his card form.

**~Author's POV~**

As _Sheild _went back to to his card form, Syaoran had put most of his magic into this last attack hoping to reach Sakura, unknowing that Sakura's attack was coming. He looked as the sheild around Sakura went down and a blast of elemental attacks came into contact with his own. "Emperor of Thunder, Answer my call!" Syaoran cried out use more of his magic as lightening shot forward.

"THUNDER!" Sakura cried out and all the attacks collided sending a big wave of magic aura throughout Tomodea. All the magic users were brought to the ground by the sheer force of the magic, the collosion ended up in moke. But let's just say the casters where engulfed in the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, the result was shocking.

**Michiko: And do you want to know why?**

**Reader (you): WHY?**

**Michiko: Well you're going to find out NEXT TIME!**

**Sakura: You really like cliff hangers don't you Michiko?**

**Michiko: Yes, yes I do.**

**Sakura: Oh by the way, here's your bazooka.**

**Michiko: Arigatou Sakura-chan! Now where's Draco, Koichi and Aiden?**

**Sakura: What did they do to you?**

**Michiko: By being alive I just don't like them... oh wait, is Sayuri out of the hospital yet?**

**Sakura: Yeah, it's been about two weeks.**

**Michiko: Oh, then she's coming back in the next few chapters!**

**Sakura: Where'd Syaoran go?**

**Michiko: Who knows? ANYWAYS, time to talk to the reveiwers!**

**Ethereal Plethora: Arigatou! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**James Birdsong (): Many thanks James! Yes Hooray!**

**Annzy: I know, I feel so bad for Syaoran doing that to him! T-T oh well, he'll have to become a man sooner or later! hahaha oh and I'll get the other characters finding out too... at some point...**

**Sakurafanatic456: Ew mine are next week... .** and ew, vegas... I don't think that's a very nice place... BUUUUT thank you very much!**

**Michiko: OMG...**

**Sakura: What?**

**Michiko: I UPDATED IN _FIVE_ DAYSS!**

**Sakura: Wow...**

**Michiko: I know!**

**Syaoran: Hey.**

**Sakura: Where've you been?**

**Syaoran: I went to eat cake.**

**Michiko: okay... well JA NE MINNA-SAN!**


	9. Getting Closer

**Michiko: KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!**

**Sakura: You seem happy?**

**Michiko: Not happy, hyper!**

**Syaoran: Joys... *mutters* cake stealer.**

**Sakura: She stole the cake you were eating last chapter?**

**Syaoran: Yes, and it was very good cake! It was freaking chocolate too!**

**Michiko: Okay, I wanna get straight to the story so I don't own CCS but I do own Syaoran's cake MWAHAHAHA! By the way, it was very good cake like Syaoran said!**

**~RECAP~**

_"THUNDER!" Sakura cried out and all the attacks collided sending a big wave of magic aura throughout Tomodea. All the magic users were brought to the ground by the sheer force of the magic, the collision ended up in smoke. But let's just say the casters where engulfed in the smoke. As the smoke began to clear, the result was shocking._

_**~THE STORY~**_

As the smoke cleared, neither magic user was present. You'd think that they were obliterated by the blast but, you thought wrong! On the branches of the trees lay Sakura and Syaoran, the blast so strong that they were blasted back into the trees. "Ugh, did I beat her?" Syaoran asked.

"I'd think not Syaoran," Sakura coughed sitting up on her branch.

"Then this should finish you off," Syaoran smirked and made a taking motion. Suddenly the airs around Sakura disappear making it very hard for her to breathe, then the air came rushing back at her. He repeated it five more times before Sakura fell from the tee, unconscious. Being not completely heartless, Syaoran chased after her then called out, "Petals of Wind answer my call!"

"The beauty of feigning," the falling Sakura muttered to herself as she spread her wings after activating '_Fly' _then sent an arrow covered with fire and lightening. Caught by surprised Syaoran dodged, but it grazed his arm resulting in his arm going numb with a first-degree burn on his arm. Clenching his jaw, Syaoran tried to raise his arm but it didn't work. "I forfeit," he looked up in surprised.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"I forfeit," I looked up eyes wide.

"What?"

"I said I forfeit."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm at my limit."

"So does this mean I get to meet Sakura?"

"Yes, but I can't guarantee when, but you will... she's actually a lot closer than you think," the girl said.

"Then what's your name I think I deserve that," I stated.

"Ying Fa," the girl smiled then she disappeared into the trees.

"Ying Fa... cherry blossom... so familiar..." I muttered then took a look at my phone.

"Oh crap! It's ten to eleven!" I exclaimed but couldn't really run since my magic level had taken a toll on my physical being aswell. I walked down the the street thankful I told Mother that I was staying at Tomoyo's house tonight and that Tomoyo's house was close by. My sword was on my waist and my right arm was still dysfunctional but I was most likely the happiest man in the world. Nothing could take my world apart now. This was all because that I'm going to see my cherry blossom again.

**~Sakura's POV~**

"Then what's your name I think I deserve that," Syaoran stated.

"Ying Fa," I smiled then disappeared. Once I was far enough I changed back into my Katsumi features and began walking to Tomoyo's house.

"Hey there Sakura," I jumped at least ten feet into the air and screamed, "HOOOOOEEEEE!"

"Oops, sorry," I turned around briskly to glare at Eriol who had stepped out of the shadows.

"Inconsiderate much, I thought you were one of those pedophiles," I muttered.

"So why'd you forfeit Sakura, I didn't think you were the type. Obviously, your not at your limit, or anywhere near it..."

"Because Syaoran was, also... I wasn't really Sakura then, I was another person."

"That's interesting... I'm guessing that you're going to fight Syaoran once he meets you?"

"Nope, I'm going to let him figure out on his own and let him confront me."

"You should know that Syaoran, Meiling and I are staying at your house and we were in the midle of a game when we felt your and Syaoran's little magic battle..."

"Ah, gomen Eriol-kun..." I apologized scratching the back of my head.

"Oh and that Tomoyo's probaly going to be checking up on you in about five minutes," Eriol stated and my eyes widen.

"NANI!" '_Dash, mind helping me a little?'_

_**Dash: **__'No problem... walthough we all saw this coming, never going to be on time are we Sakura?'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_**Dash: **'Tomoyo always checks up on you at eleven.'_

_'You know what? No, right now I've gotta get home,' _I huffed and I grabbed Eriol's hand before running to the house, leaving Eriol at the door while I jumped into my room through the window. I threw off my clothes and put on a tank top and pajama bottoms then jumped into bed letting my breath even out. I heard the door knob and I stretched before squinting at the crack of light asking, "Tomoyo-chan, that you?"

"Ah, gomene Katsumi-chan did I wake you?" she asked.

"Ah, it's okay Tomoyo-chan... I've been getting really tired lately."

"I figured you'd be after all that running around you did at school for the past week you'd be."

"You're lucky, you have Eriol so that makes you unavailable to the rest... Sometimes I wish I wasn't pretty..."

"Why would you say that Katsumi-chan?" Tomoyo asked sitting on my bed and I sat up from my bed.

"I was never one for attention in the first place, when I first arrived here I only said yes to Meiling's idea to help Syaoran. But in the end I just got more attention, and once we broke off the supposed _'engagement'_ I had even more attention if possible."

"Then you should know how Syaoran feels then Sakura."

"Hoe, Sakura?"

"Yes Sakura, c'mon I've been your best friend since first grade, I of all people should have figured it out by now," Tomoyo giggled and I hugged her.

"Gomene Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry that I had to leave you the last two years."

"It's okay, you had your reasons so how about you try on some clothes for me tomorrow?"

"Just like old times huh?"

"Yup, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol are already asleep and I should get to sleep as well. Oh and you really shouldn't push yourself so much, I felt your aura from the park and it was a huge blast," she smiled and walked out of my room and Kero flied up to me.

"Sakura..."

"Not now Kero-chan, I'm tired!" I whined.

"Yes now, what in the world were you thinking taking that little Chinese brat without me!" Kero exclaimed.

"Oh, so your mad about not being able to upstage Syaoran?"

"Yes I am!"

"I see... but I still wouldn't have let you helped me."

"Why not?"

"Because, you have to rest up for our battle... which means we're going to have to tell Touya-nii-chan and Yukito-nii-chan..." I muttered.

"Fine, oyasumi Sakura-chan," Kero yawned and flew into his drawer and I pulled the covers over my body before falling asleep.

**~SAKURA'S DREAM~**

**"Let's give it up to our entertainer, Li Katsumi!" I walked up nervously to the stage and smiled gently at the audience.**

**"Konbawa minna-san," I greeted, "Let's make some noise for grad 2010!" The gym roared with applause and I took off the microphone from its stand.**

**"Alright, let's get this party started!" I nodded at the band and they began playing.**

**_Just a day,_  
_Just an ordinary day._  
_Just trying to get by._  
_Just a boy,_  
_Just an ordinary boy._  
_But he was looking to the sky. _{I walked off the stage}  
_And as he asked if I would come along_  
_I started to realize_  
_That everyday he finds_  
_Just what he's looking for,_  
_Like a shooting star he shines._**

****

_He said take my hand, _{I placed my hand in a guy's hand and began dancing with him while singing}  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_  
_Although they did not feel_  
_For I felt what I had not felt before_{I let go of his hand and began singing in the middle of the gym}  
_And you'd swear those words could heal._  
_And as I looked up into those eyes_  
_His vision borrows mine._  
_And I know he's no stranger,_  
_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

_And he said take my hand,_{I began dancing with Shi, and Meiling laughed}  
_Live while you can_  
_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me, _{I let go of Shi and began to twirl on my own}  
_See what I see._  
_Touch the stars for time will not flee._  
_Time will not flee._  
_Can you see?_

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._  
_As I wake in bed_  
_And the boy, that ordinary boy_  
_Or was it all in my head? _{Holds head}  
_Did he asked if I would come along_  
_It all seemed so real._  
_But as I looked to the door,_  
_I saw that boy standing there with a deal. _{Smiles at Syaoran}

_And he said take my hand,_  
_Live while you can,_{I closed my eyes}  
_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_  
_In the palm of your hand,_  
_In the palm of your hand._

**_Just a day, just an ordinary day_  
_Just trying to get by._  
_Just a boy,_  
_Just an ordinary boy._  
_But he was looking to the sky._**

******When I finished the song, everyone applauded when the music began playing again. I opened my eyes and turned to see Syaoran and Eriol.**

******_Eriol & Syaoran: Jason Derulo._  
_Deluga Heights._  
_J. J. J. J. J. R._  
_Come on._**

********

_Syaoran: Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh. _{Syaoran came towards me**}**

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known. _{He starts singing to me}  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah. _{Syaoran points to Eriol}

_Eriol: Some dudes know all the right things to say. _{Eriol cups Tomoyo's face}  
_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. _{Let's go of Tomoyo and begins dancing}  
_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_  
__I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head, its going down._  
_In my head._

_Syaoran & Eriol: Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down. _{They point to Tomoyo and I}

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go._  
_Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes._  
_Youll see a side of love youve never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me. {Eriol grabs Tomoyo's waist}_  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. {Syaoran pulls me close to him}_  
_You'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._

******_In my head, I see you all over me._ {Syaoran and I's foreheads touch}  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. _{Eriol and Tomoyo's foreheads touch}  
_You'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._**

**********The crowd went wild and we all continued to sing. When we were given our break, I sat on the stage drinking some water when someone sat at my side. Looking to my left I saw Draco and he smirked before grabbing my arm. I was going to yank it away when I was grabbed by another, I looked to see Koichi. Growling I thought '_Power!' _my aura shifted and I threw them off of me. After that it was peaceful again until Syaoran came up to me with a sad expression, "Why Sakura? Why'd you leave me?"**

**********"Because, I love you," I answered.**

**********"If you loved me then you wouldn't have left me!" he yelled but everyone was oblivious to this fact.**

**********"If you loved me then you'd understand why I left you!"**

**********"Oh, so Koichi and Draco have nothing to do with this?" I raised and eyebrow.**

**********"What the hell are you talking about! Of course they are _why _I left!"**

"So Sayuri was right, you did leave me for them! I thought you were better than that, but obviously it was all an act!"

"I don't see you trying, I've been dropping hints all along to where I was!"

"Whatever, love will always fade and now mine has," Syaoran growled then he disappeared along with everyone else. The gym disappeared and I was left in nothingness, just floating around in nothingness. I just stayed in the same position wide-eyed... Syaoran's words echoed throughout the nothingness. _"Whatever, love will always fade and now mine has."_

_"Syaoran-kun..." _I whispered and then fell to my knees.

"Katsumi..."

"Katsumi..."

"KATSUMI!"

**~END OF SAKURA'S DREAM~ (A/N: BTW it is now Saturday)**

Shooting out of bed I had to grabbed the nearest thing to me and buried my face into it. '_Hmmm, that's funny... I had always thought that Kero was soft...' _I opened my eyes and I saw abs. Pushing the object away a light blush appeared on my cheeks and I looked down on my bed sheepishly. "Ah, g-gmone S-Syao-kun..." I whispered and I looked up to see Syaoran with blank eyes.

"Daidouji told me to wake you up, now your up," Syaoran muttered then left.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I grabbed myself phone almost dropping it onto the ground. "HOOOOOEEEEE!" I cried out, '_I'm going to be late for work! Why didn't Tomoyo wake me up earlier!' _Getting out of bed I ran intomy closet to pick out my clothing. Deciding on something simple I just went with green cargos and a gray shirt with '_I can't hear you' _on it in a magenta colour undernethe a black hoodie vest. Running out the door with my roller blades on I skated to the mall ,'_My gosh, I just hope that I make it in time._' As I entered the mall I stopped in front of the cafe and rolled in panting. "Ohayou Chokichi-san, Tomoyo-chan," I greeted with pants in between.

"That's a new record Sakura-chan, you got here before the first customer," Tomoyo giggled holding up her video camera.

"Shhh, Tomoyo-chan, Chokichi only knows me as-"

"Nope, I know that you are also called Sakura," I turned to see Chokichi-san holding a tray of glasses.

"Oh, ohayou Chokichi-san," I bowed.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan. You better get changed though, today is Saturday and I'm sure a lot of people will be coming today," Chokichi-san smiled and I nodded. I walked into the staff room and took off my roller blades putting them inside my locker, as well as the rest of my clothing. I placed on my uniform and walked out fixing my hair when I bumped into Tomoyo-chan. "oof," I said looking at Tomoyo.

"Ah gomene Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan, you know Meiling-chan and Syaoran-kun don't know that I'm really Sakura!" I hissed.

"Demo I'm so used to calling you Sakura-chan."

"It's be better if you'd call me Katsumi-chan though," I muttered when the first customer came in.

"Okaeri!" I smiled.

"Ohh, she really is as cute as they said," the boy exclaimed. I giggled and bowed to him, "follow me so that you know where to sit."

"A-Arigatou," he stuttered and I took him by the hand and led him to his seat.

"This is today's special," I pointed out on the menu over his shoulder, "would you like this for your meal?"

"H-Hai," he stuttered once again and I took down his order before giving it to Chokichi-san.

"Here Chokichi-san," I smiled.

"Arigatou Katsumi-chan," he smiled.

**~TIME SKIP TO NOON~**

"Hey, how'd you like to go out tomorrow?" some guy asked. I tried to not freak out and punch him by cocking my head to the right.

"Hoe? Eto, gomene I'm busy tomorrow," I declined.

"Then how about next week on friday?"

"I have work on friday."

"Wednesday."

"I have work then as well."

"Tuesday perhaps?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"I can't go then either, excuse me I have to tend to another customer," I bowed and tried to get away when the same boy grabbed my hand.

"I'm not taking no for answered."

"Well too bad!" I began thrashing but his hold became stronger.

"I always get my way."

"Not this time buddy," I twisted my head to see Touya in the same uniform as Chokichi-san.

"Touya-nii-chan, a little help please?" I asked but I was pulled away from Touya-nii-chan by the boy.

"I don't know who the hell you are but back off she's mine."

"We do not accept people taking advantage of our workers... I suggest you let go before we have to remove you from the cafe," I looked again to see Yue instead of Yukito in the same uniform as Touya-nii-chan.

"Like you could do anything about it," he growled and put me behind him when I was grabbed by two more of his buddies.

"Wrong move," my eyes widened as I felt the boys let go of my arms. I turned to see Eriol and Shi holding their arms behind their back.

"Konichiwa Katsumi-chan!" Shi smiled.

"Konichiwa Eriol-kun, Shi-kun," I smiled

"I'm sorry, but you are not permitted to be in this cafe anymore. Touya-kun, Eriol-kun, Shi-kun please take them away," Chokichi-san said.

"Domo gomenasai minna-san," I bowed.

"It's alright Katsumi-chan," most replied.

"Daijoubu desu ka Katsumi-chan?" I smiled.

"Hai, I'm alright... when did you hire Eriol, Shi, and Touya Chokici-san?" I asked.

"Tomoyo recommended them to me, now get on that stage Katsumi. You've got some songs to perform today," I nodded and ran up to the stage.

"Konichiwa minna-san, any requests for today?"

"How about Ke$ha's new song!"

"Alright, Tomoyo hit it!" I smiled.

_**Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep**_  
_**I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams**_

_**I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls**_  
_**Im staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls**_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**_  
_**Think about it all about it all the time**_  
_**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**_  
_**I just cant get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love**_  
_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love**_

_**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice**_  
_**But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!**_

_**My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy**_  
_**My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead**_

_**What you've got boy is hard to find**_  
_**Think about it all about it all the time**_  
_**I'm all strung up my heart is fried**_  
_**I just cant get you off my mind**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love**_  
_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love**_

_**I don't care what people say**_  
_**The rush is worth the price I pay**_  
_**I get so high when you're with me**_  
_**But crash and crave you when you are away**_

_**So I got a question;**_  
_**Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?**_  
_**Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?**_  
_**Is my love, your drug?**_  
_**(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?**_  
_**Is my love, your drug?**_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love**_  
_**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug**_  
_**Your love your love your love (x2)**_

_**Heyyy heyyy you love, your love**_  
_**(whispered) is my drug**_

I bowed and Tomoyo started up another request. Song after song everyone enjoyed and more people came flooding in, I smiled seeing everyone's faces once they tried the food we served here. Soon the afternoon passed and it was time for us to head home.

"Sakura-chan, I have great news!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she entered the staff room.

"What's the news Tomoyo-chan?" I asked straightening out my shirt.

"With all the money we earned we've got enough money to buy our very own cafe!"

"Honto ni!"

"Honto! It's all because of you! Neh Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah Tomoyo-chan?"

"Are you still under the curse?"

"Yeah, I am."

"So you've been using that lying technique to hide..."

"Yeah, I have. Anything else Tomoyo?"

"I want the truth Sakura-chan, are you going to battle the one who placed the curse on you?" she looked at me with determination in her eyes for the truth. I sighed, knowing that someday she'll ask this, I just didn't want it to be so soon.

"I have to Tomoyo-chan, although it depends on one person's choice whether I'm coming out alive or not... and it's not mine," I smiled sadly at Tomoyo before walking out the door of the staff room.

"That was a tad bit too truthful Sakura-chan..." Kero sighed floating up to my shoulder.

"She needed to know now... I just wonder what his decision will be Kero-chan..."

"Tomorrow we have to tell Yukito and Touya."

"I know... but with every person's knowledge of the truth, the closer I am to the chance of my death..." I sighed as I started my home with my hands in my pockets.

**~Someone's POV~**

"Oh how true it is Sakura. Oh how true that is, except, your death will be inevitable," I smiled watching Sakura walk home from the mall.

**Michiko: GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG! Well longer than my other two updates but I had the writer's block disease and because I have exams!**

**Sakura: This chapter is quite long...**

**Kero: Only because of all the lyrics.**

**Michiko: I sent Syaoran to get more chocolate cake before you ask.**

**Sakura: I see...**

**Michiko: TIME TO TALK TO REVEIWERS! I have to get a name for this section...**

**Sakura: How about _The Reveiwer's Corner?_**

**Michiko: Sure, for now until we can come up with some more ideas.**

**Etheral Plethora: Hahaha, don't worry I hate cliff hangers when I'm reading fanfictions. Oh and instead of the word hate I use immensely dislike ^-^**

**Annzy: Thank you, I happen to love fight scenes so that's probably why it's so detailed XD. But Syaoran loves chocolate, or is that Ikuto? whatever people who are allergic to some things in cake are the only ones who don't like cake! Hmmmm, *james bond accent* that my friend in classified information. Hahaha!**

**Xandra25: hehehe, sorry for not keeping it to 5 days blame it on exams and writer's block!**

**Sakurafanatic456: Domo arigatou!**

**MeimeiCharms26: Gomenasai meimei-chan, eto I can't see your e-mail address... but thank you for your reveiw!**

**Michiko: THANK YOU MINNA-SAN! Oh Syaoran you're back.**

**Syaoran: Yeah I am.**

**Michiko: Well ja ne time to eat cake! Again gomenasai minna-san for being so late with my update.**

**Kero: CAKE!**

**Syaoran: Get away you stuff animal!**


	10. Five Down Two to Go

**Michiko: YO I'M BACK AND I'M FINISHED MY EXAMS!**

**Sakura: You sound very happy.**

**Michiko: Kay, now this is starting to get interesting...**

**Syaoran: You're an idiot.**

**Michiko: Maybe I should make Draco kill you!**

**Sakura: Michiko, that wouldn't work though...**

**Michiko: Oh... You're lucky Syaoran, but for punishment SUUUUUPPPPIII!**

**Suppi: CHOCOLATE! **

**Sakura: When did you give him chocolate?**

**Michiko: It was Kero. Suppi, Syao-kun has chocolate!**

**Sakura: *sighs* Michiko-chan doesn't own CCS**

**_Recap:_**

_"I want the truth Sakura-chan, are you going to battle the one who placed the curse on you?" she looked at me with determination in her eyes for the truth. I sighed, knowing that someday she'll ask this, I just didn't want it to be so soon._

_"I have to Tomoyo-chan, although it depends on one person's choice whether I'm coming out alive or not... and it's not mine," I smiled sadly at Tomoyo before walking out the door of the staff room._

_"That was a tad bit too truthful Sakura-chan..." Kero sighed floating up to my shoulder._

_"She needed to know now... I just wonder what his decision will be Kero-chan..."_

_"Tomorrow we have to tell Yukito and Touya."_

_"I know... but with every person's knowledge of the truth, the closer I am to the chance of my death..." I sighed as I started my home with my hands in my pockets._

_**~Someone's POV~**_

_"Oh how true it is Sakura. Oh how true that is, except, your death will be inevitable," I smiled watching Sakura walk home from the mall._

_**~THE CHAPTER~**_

_**~TUESDAY IN THE LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY~**_

"Li-san!" My head flew up along with Syaoran's and Meiling's.

"Yeah?" We all answered.

"Not you two her," the substitute teacher sighed pointing at me. I shrugged but inwardly growling, '_Hmph! I wish that this guy would go die in a freaking hole!'_

_"_Hai Kazu-sensei?" I asked innocently standing up, all eyes were on me.

"Why am I finding that you aren't concentrating in my class anymore?"

"Gomene, I haven't been getting much sleep..." I stated looking down innocently thinking, '_BECAUSE MATH IS SOOOO BORING!'_

_"_Well you just earned the detention with me today," I sighed sadly. I had this weird feeling about this particular teacher, I didn't like how he kept on staring at me and every time I asked for help he would place his hands on my shoulders. He's been doing that since last week because Terada-sensei was sick for a while. As i tried concentrating again and note was thrown at my head, I leaned my head to the right then unfolded the piece of paper.

_Will you go with me to the winter ball next week?_

_-Ryuuji_

I turned to my right to look at Ryuuji and shook my head. He knitted his eye brows and mouthed '_please' _but I shook my head again, then I noticed Syaoran glaring at Ryuuji. Scratching out Ryuuji's message I wrote.

What's wrong Syaoran?

-Sakura

I threw it at Syaoran and it landing right in front of him, seeing that he was only a few desks behind me. I stated doing my work again when the paper came back, I looked at Syaoran but he just motioned to read it.

**I don't like Ryuuji going to the winter ball with you**

**-Syaoran.**

Why not?

-Sakura. **(Kk, I'm going to be showing you the notes from Syaoran and Sakura, Syaoran is bold and underlined, Sakura is just underlined)**

**Because he's such a player**

And you're not?

**No, I'm not I've only dated one girl in my entire life.**

I think it's sweet that you're waiting for her.

**I didn't ask for what you thought.**

Hmph, you're such a meanie!

**Shouldn't you be doing your work?**

Should YOU be doing your work?

**I'm done.**

I hate you...

**Why don't you ask sensei to help you?**

Because he gives me the creeps.

**Are you still going to be having lunch with him?**

I have to.

**Then I'm going to be with you.**

You don't have to.

**I need proof that he's a pedophile.**

So you're basically going to be video taping me getting molested?

**Well molested to an extent.**

How did you know that he's a pedophile.

**He touches you the way a pedophile does.**

I see... But you don't really need a lunch detention, just stake out in the tree by the window.

**What if he closes the blinds.**

Hide in the cabinets.

**How'll I do that without knowing?**

You're the guy with ninja skills you tell me!

**I'm going to ignore that, go back to doing your work!**

I don't know if this'll mean anything to you... demo arigatou for looking out for me. :D

After throwing the last note, I began focusing on my work... my cheeks slightly warm. '_Even if he doesn't know, he still make me feel like this...' _I smiled to myself softly as I did my work.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

I don't know if this'll mean anything to you... demo arigatou for looking out for me. :D

I stared at her writing and began to notice something, her 'S's look like eights... Like Sakura, I smiled but then realized. Why did I care so much about Katsumi? It was like I didn't want anything to happen to her, the similarities between Sakura and Katsumi grew along with the similarities between Ying Fa and Sakura were still great. Ying Fa had said that she was a lot closer than I thought... was she hinting that Sakura was Ying Fa? But Katsumi is a lot more like Sakura... Who is Katsumi really? I rubbed my temples but then the bell rang for lunch, but I had to stay to watch over Katsumi- I mean watch Kazu-sensei to see if he is a pedophile or not. I pretended to walk out but then I hid behind the cabinets, using my so-called '_ninja skills' _as said by Katsumi, to jump onto the top. I watched as Katsumi continued her work and Kazu-sensei shut the doors, but I heard the click of the locks. Like I predicted he had also closed the blinds, I took out my cell phone and began to record Kazu. For the first ten minutes it was pretty calm, that is until Sakura looked like she was having trouble. Kazu-sensei realized this and walked up to her and sat in the desk beside her to help her. I saw Katsumi tense up and I watched as Kazu placed his hand on her thigh and slightly up her skirt. Katsumi placed her hand on his arm and said, "K-Kazu-sensei, w-what are y-you doing?" Suddenly, he took her hand and smiled evilly then he began backing her up to a wall. I clenched my fist and tightened my grip around the phone. I don't know why but I couldn't take anyone touching her, but Kazu-sensei's voice broke me from my thoughts, "You don't know how long I've waited for this..." He pinned Katsumi's hands above her head with one hand, then placed his other up her shirt. '_Okay, that's it time to call this off.' _I jumped down from the cabinets stealthily and then knocked on the cabinet doors. Kazu looked up with surprise then anger. "What are you doing here Li?"

"I was waiting for my sister to expose you."

"She's your sister?"

"We have the same last name idiot."

"Well too bad you don't have any proof that I did this."

"Think again Kazu-sensei," Katsumi smiled and I gestured my cell phone.

"The wonders of technology," I smirked and Kazu lunged at me but Katsumi had delivered a knee strike to his stomach then grabbed my hand before running.

"Come on Syaoran-nii-chan!" Katsumi teased and I rolled my eyes as we neared the principal's office. No sooner we arrived, we heard the footsteps running after us.

"Eep! Syaoran, open the door open the door!" Katsumi squealed and I tried opening the door but it just wouldn't budge!

"Kuso! Kuron-sensei we have something to ask you!" I shouted and knocked on the door.

"Hai, come in," he answered.

"We can't Kuron-sensei, the door is jammed!" Katsumi exclaimed and grabbed my arm again as we heard the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"No it isn't," he said and we tried opening the door again but it was still jammed.

"LI!" I heard Kazu roar and I could see his shadow around the corner.

"Gomenasai Kuron-sensei!" I exclaimed then kicked down his door sharply and we saw Kuron-sensei just doing his paperwork.

"Oh, you got the door open, now what is it you needed to ask me?"

"I think you should-"

"LI!" We both turned around to see Kuza and I swiftly delivered a kick to his head and he fell.

"Li-san that was highly uncalled for..." Kuron-sensei stated and I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you won't be so surprised once you see this..." Katsumi took my phone and played he video for him. His eyes went wide and he started dialing on his office phone, before they picked up Kuron-sensei thanked us.

"No problem sensei," Katsumi and handed my phone back to me then smiled, "Arigatou Syaoran for staying after school... I'm pretty sure you had something better to do."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and she giggled, it sounded so much like Sakura's.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Are you offering?"

"Do you need one or not?"

"Fine, be a big meanie," I rolled my eyes again and walked out the doors with Katsumi and to my car. We went to Tomoyo's house in silence and arrived in silence as well. She got out of the car and so did I, she shot me a questioning look but shrugged it off.

"Tadaima!" I called throughout the house.

"Okaeri Katsumi-chan!" Sonomi-san smiled then added, "Tomoyo-chan is upstairs."

"Arigatou Sonomi-san, demo do you know if Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san are here?"

"Hai, I think they are in the living room."

"Arigatou Sonomi-san, ja ne Syaoran!" I smiled then made my way to the living room.

"Kinomoto-san, Tsukishio-san?" I called into the living room before I entered and there they were sitting on the couch.

"Hai Katsumi-chan? Oh please just call me Yukito-san," Yukito smiled. I nodded

"Hai, demo I think I know where Kinomoto-san's sister is..."

"Nani? Show us where she is!" Touya exclaimed jumping up from the couch but I shushed him.

"She doesn't want anyone else to know about her so please be quiet..." I walked to the door leading outside and motioned for them to follow. They did with no questions asked, yet Touya was acting slightly suspicious and once we arrived at Penguin Park I hit myself in the forehead. I sighed I turned to look at my brother, "how long have you known?"

"A few days, Sakura..."

"Huh, Sakura?" Yukito questioned but I changed my appearance to it's normal look and Yukito nod his head.

"Ahhhh, I see now... Touya-kun must have seen through the disguse."

"But not right away since I had first used dye to change my hair but then I started using magic so that's how he saw through the disguise." I watched as Yukito changed into Yue and he had a very scary look on his face.

"Hey there Yue," I greeted my guardian nervously but he didn't say anything, he just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and I gave the both of them a hug, when we released each other we sat on the swings. Yue then spoke, stating that the Final Battle was coming, and Touya's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. We had our huge argument and we came to a compromise that I would tell him when I was going to battle, my phone started ringing when we were discussing about Aiden.

"Sakura-chan, Meiling is looking for Katsumi..." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh, eto, tell her that I'm at Penguin Park," I stated changing my hair colour again.

"Does Eriol and Tomoyo know as well?" Touya asked as I hung up the phone.

"Yeah, they know, but Syaoran and Meiling don't so don't call me Sakura," I smiled and Yue switched with Yukito again, we walked around the park when Meiling found us.

"Oh there you are Katsumi! **Xiao Lang needs to ask you something...**" Meiling said.

**"Why didn't he come here instead?"**

**"Oh, he's here, but since Touya is here I don't think he'll come out."**

**"I see...**Neh, Touya-san, Yukito-san do you mind if you go on ahead? I'm with Meiling so I'll be safe." I explained Touya looked reluctant but Yukito convinced. '_What would I do without you Yukito?' _

**"That was surprisingly easy."**

**"Ah, it's just because Yukito-san was here."**

**"I see... neh Syaoran you can come out now!" **We waited for a while but he never came out. Meiling growled and she walked over to a tree and delivered a jump back kick to the poor tree. The leaves rustled and a boy fell out of the tree all tied up, I raised an eyebrow. **"Meiling, I don't want to!" **Syaoran yelled trying to get away but I saw Meiling's hand burst into flames.

**"You are going to ask her whether you like it or not!"**

**"Fine, do you want to go to the winter dance with me Katsumi? You happy now?" **

**"Hmph, I'm content with it for now..." **The two cousins argued for a while until I coughed loudly. By now Syaoran had already gotten out of the bindings that Meiling had placed on him.

**"Ummm, I'm kinda still here... Why are we still talking in Chinese?" **

"I don't know Katsumi, well I'm going ahead and you can't leave until she answers!"

"Why is she forcing you to do this?" I asked and Syaoran sighed ruffling his head.

"Because so many of my fan girls have been coming to my house, also Meiling's house, to ask me to the dance since it is this week."

"HOOEEE? HONTO NI!" I exclaimed.

"Honto, anyways Meiling has had enough of it and wants me to ask you so that she won't have to deal with anymore fan girls."

"She does know that once they start, they don't stop... even if you're taken."

"Yeah, but at least the not as desperate ones stop."

"Meaning most of them except the sluts."

"Basically, how'd we end up at your house?"

"Hmmm, I guess we just started walking and it ended up at my house," I smiled and a light pink appeared on his face.

"Daijoubu desu ka, do you want to spend the night here?"

"Iie, it's fine but you haven't answered my question."

"I guess, I'm pretty sick of the guys asking me as well..."

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

"Ja ne Syaoran-kun," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before opening the door and running inside the house.

"AAAAAHHH KAWAII SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo squealed tackling me to the ground.

"Hoe?" I squeaked but she showed me her camera.

"I saw you with Syaoran outside our door and that was so KAWAII!" I blushed.

"I-It w-was nothing Tomoyo-chan!"

"BUT YOU KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!"

"SHE DID WHAT?" I looked to see Touya.

"GGRRR, TOMOYO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF TOUYA GETS YOU FIRST!" Tomoyo laughed as she ran away from me.

**~Syaoran's POV~**

"Ja ne Syaoran-kun," Katsumi smiled and kissed me on the cheek before she opened her door and ran inside. All I could do was raise my hand to my cheek and my face heated up so much I think steam was coming out of my ears, I walked off their property thinking, '_It's like being with Sakura all over again...'_

_"_GGRRR, TOMOYO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Katsumi yell and I chuckled as I made my way home.

**~THE NEXT DAY STILL IN SYAORAN'S POV~**

"ERIOL-KOI HELP ME!" Tomoyo squealed we both looked up to see Tomoyo running from a fuming Katsumi.

"Oh no you don't Tomoyo!" I watched as Tomoyo was knocked to the ground by Katsumi and started tickling her.

"What'd she do this time Katsumi?" Eriol sighed but Katsumi just shot him a glare and that cleared everything up. Eventually Katsumi stopped and we continued on our way to schol meeting up with Shi and Meiling in homeroom. We talked about the dance and Meiling had blurted out that I was taking Katsumi to the dance, I felt my face heat up remember last night. I looked at Katsumi seeing that her face was pretty red, "Oh, did something happen after I left?" Meiling asked poking my arm.

"Nothing happened Mei-chan," Katsumi smiled, but she was still red. Tomoyo just kept on giggling leaving Shi, Eriol and Meiling in the dark making Meiling up set.

"Hmph, by the way, I think Sayuri's coming back from the hospital today," Meiling announced and we all groaned.

"How'd she end up in the hospital anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, that could've been me, remember when she kidnapped me a few weeks back?" Katsumi smiled.

"I heard she was in a coma," Eriol stated.

"EEEHHH HONTO NI?" Katsumi exclaimed, we all laughed, until the door was slammed open. We all turned to the door to see Sayuri with her little followers flanking her sides, she looked evilly at us but I felt Katsumi tense up.

**~SAKURA'S POV~**

"EEEHHH HONTO NI?" I exclaimed, they all laughed at my reaction but I was pretty happy that I had but that little devil's spawn in a coma. It all stopped as the door was slammed open, low and behold the great obnoxious Sayuri is back with her little followers flanking her sides. She took notice of my prescence, I felt like I forgot something when I remembered, '_Aw hell naw, she won't be able to do that! _Voice _mind sparing us from hearing nails scratching against a chalk board?' _

**Voice: **_'Gladly, Sakura-chan.' **(A/N: I think Voice is the card that took away Tomoyo's voice in the anime...)** _As Sayuri opened her mouth to speak _Voice _took away her voice and I covered up her magic aura with a wave of different ones. No words came out of her mouth and she shot a glare at me.

"Did she like loose her voice or something?" a classmate of mine asked, everyone decided to accept that but Sayuri she fumed with anger. She stomped towards us and went to go slap me across the face when I looked at Meiling confused but she understood.

"Oi, Kitsune back off or you're going to have to deal with me!" Meiling growled and Sayuri just scoffed and flicked her hair turning away.

"Tch, Barbie-wanna-be," Meiling muttered and we all laughed. Terada-sensei walked into the room signalling class was to begin.

**~*~TIME SKIP - LUNCH!~*~**

"Ah, finally lunch time!" Shi exclaimed and we laughed as we went our seprate ways to get our lunch. I had forgotten to get my lunch when I was chasing Tomoyo out the door this morning so I had to go and buy lunch, making my way to the cafeteria I was tapped on the shoulder by the school's football star.

"Oh, hey what's up Akio-kun?" I smiled and he just shrugged.

"I was just wondering if you want to go to the winter ball with me," he stated simply but I shook my head.

"Gomene Akio-kun I'm already-"

"I don't take no for an answer Li," he interrupted pushing me up against the lockers, I struggled knowing that if I used _Power _it'd be harder to cover her magical aura. I kept on wriggling when I felt his grip loosen, I looked over his shoulder to see Shi?

"Shi-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked but he just smiled.

"Just looking out for you Katsumi-chan, Meiling can't have all the fun now can she?" I giggled and looked at Akio.

"Gomene Akio-kun, but I'm already going with someone else... I'd like it if you let me go already," I smiled and Shi tightened his grip on Akio's shoulder. Akio let go of me and I walked to the cafeteria with Shi when we were outside after grabbing my food Shi asked, "When are you going to tell the rest of them Sakura?"

"Hoe? Sakura?"

"Don't lie, I already know."

"Damn, how'd you figure it out?"

"You never really knew my magic did you?"

"Nope, what is your magic?"

"Deciphering aura waves and telekinesis," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"So basically when I got _Voice _to shut up Sayuri that's when you figured it out?"

"Pretty much," Shi smiled and I smirked as we arrived at the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey guys, the winter ball is this Friday!" Meiling smiled as she leaned on Shi.

"I heard there's going to be a surprise entertainer!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Neh, Tomoyo-chan it's a masquerade ball type thing right?" I asked and she nodded. We all started getting all excited, well I was feigning it slightly knowing that the winter ball might be my last. We got onto the subject of how Meiling and I wanted our dresses to be designed when Tomoyo realized something I wish she hadn't. I jumped up from my seat and took Syaoran by the hand and started running, with Tomoyo close at our heels. "CHOTTO MATTE KATSUMI-CHAN! I HAVE TO GET YOUR MEASUREMENTS!" she exclaimed but I kept on running around.

"Matte, why I am I running too!" Syaoran exclaimed and I stopped breifly.

"CRAP! WRONG PERSON, WE MUST GO AND SAVE SHI!" I exclaimed and ran back around to grab Shi. When we made our way back, Syaoran had collapsed but Tomoyo was still closing in.

"Shi, if you value your life run!" I exclaimed and he saw Tomoyo's deadly stare and her tape measure.

"AHH! SHE BROUGHT OUT HER TAPE MEASURE!" Shi and I exclaimed and we started running around in circles. In the end, we ended up being tied up by Tomoyo and she got our measurements after school. The rest of the day was fun, I found out the Syaoran had also been hired to work at the cafe. Work went by pretty fast and when I lied in bed that night only one thought went through my mind. _'Five down, two to go...' _

_****__Michiko: I'M FINALLY DONNEEE!_

**_Syaoran: Took you long enough._**

**_Michiko: Do you want to go through what you did in the beginning of this chapter?_**

**_Syaoran: *shudders* I'm good._**

**_Michiko; Okay, to Reveiwer's Corner!_**

**_Sakurafanatic456: Arigatou, don't worry math is only numbers! writer's block is a deadly disease to stories... anyways thank you!_**

**_James Birdsong (): Domo Arigatou!_**

**_Ethereal Plethora: Syaoran needs to be dense for this story gomene!Arigatou, I'm hoping that they're getting better! Ehh, no promises that it'll be longer, but I'll be giving you longer chapters!_**

**_Xandra25: He needs to be dense for this story like I had said earlier... demo arigatou for your reveiw!_**

**_Jamisine (): Arigatou!_**

**_Annzy: Awesome, I'm guessing that it was Ke$ha's song ^-^Hahah no you can't stop me from stealing cake and I didn't steal the lethal weapons, I just borrowed without asking! Oh you addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh? I love Yu-Gi-Oh the original and the 5d's! Yusei and Yami Yugi 3 XD_**

**_MeiMeiCharm26 (): Nope Meiling and Syaoran haven't figured it out yet, Meiling will soon though. arigatou, ja ne! _**

**_meatbunluver (): Arigatou!_**

**_bunnyjumps: Arigatou! I hope you like this one!_**

**_Michiko: I'm soooo happy! This chapter has recieved the most reveiws from compared to the rest of these chapters! ARIGATOU!_**

**_Sakura: She's really happy right now isn't she?_**

**_Syaoran: Let's test it out. Michiko, I finished the chocolate cake!_**

**_Michiko: That's okay! Well ja ne minna-san!_**


	11. Almost There

**Michiko: Ugh...**

**Syaoran: What's wrong with her?**

**Sakura: Sugar crash.**

**Syaoran: That's a good thing we finally have peace.**

**Sakura: Well Michiko doesn't own CCS.**

**Michiko: I'm so hungry...**

_***~*~*RECAP!*~*~***_

_**"Shi, if you value your life run!" I exclaimed and he saw Tomoyo's deadly stare and her tape measure.**_

_**"AHH! SHE BROUGHT OUT HER TAPE MEASURE!" Shi and I exclaimed and we started running around in circles. In the end, we ended up being tied up by Tomoyo and she got our measurements after school. The rest of the day was fun, I found out the Syaoran had also been hired to work at the cafe. Work went by pretty fast and when I lied in bed that night only one thought went through my mind.**__**'Five down, two to go...'**_

_***~*~*THURSDAY AFTERNOON AT CAFE*~*~***_

"Arigatou gozaimashita, mata kite kudasai!" I waved good bye to the customers and took their dishes and brought them to the back. She gave them to Eriol and Syaoran before taking the finished dishes from Shi, I walked out placing the dishes in front of two people from school.

"Konichiwa Hikaru-kun, Izumi-chan would you like me to write something on your cake slice?" I smiled at how cute the couple were.

"Eto, can you write how you are feeling on them?" Izumi asked and I smiled. I wrote down '_happy' _on Izumi's and '_excited' _on Hikaru's in chocolate syrup. They thanked me and I decided to stay in the back for a while until I was dragged by Tomoyo to the girl's bathroom. "Hoe, Tomoyo-chan!" I exclaimed and Tomoyo just giggled.

"I saw Syaoran staring at you earlier!" Tomoyo squealed and I laughed.

"Tomoyo, he's waiting for the actual Sakura."

"But he is thinking that you're Sakura!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm awesome that way!"

"And because Eriol told you after reading Syaoran's mind," I accused but Tomoyo brushed it aside. She set down he water bottle she was drinking and I rolled my eyes before heading back out to take orders. Today was a pretty boring, so we decided to close early that day. Tomoyo and I were cleaning while Meiling was waiting for Syaoran or Shi to bring her home.

"Neh Tomoyo did you finish the dresses yet?" Meiling asked as she sat down on a table when I flicked my washing cloth at her.

"Yo, I just cleaned that Meiling-chan!" I teased and Meiling rolled her eyes and got off the table.

"Mou, I don't see why you just don't use _Bubble _Sakura, I mean it can clean that plush toy it can clean up this table," Meiling muttered.

"Hey, Kero doesn't get that- Hold on... Dammit Shi told you didn't he?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Sakura-chan!" I graoned but then realized.

"Meiling-chan, just shut up for a minute Syaoran is in the kitchen you idiot!" I hissed covering her mouth. Right at that moment Syaoran had walked out of the kitchen in regular clothing with Shi and Eriol. Tomoyo giggled as she filmed this, '_when doesn't she film me? Then again she could be filming for loss of time... But still it's creepy...' _

"Oi Meiling don't we have that tournament coming up this week?" Syaoran asked Tomoyo and I took a drink from our separate water bottles. Casually I took a glance at mine, something was off about it... I shrugged it off knowing that it could've because it was kinda warm. "Aw man, I forgot about that one! Dammit and it's right before the dance too!" Meiling groaned and we all chuckled at her rantings. I heard Eriol whisper to Shi about how he handled this and Shi answered with his actions instead of words. He walked up behind the ranting Meiling and hugged her from behind and kissed up and down the crook of her neck. She instantly calmed down but Eriol just laughed, "Jeez, go get a room you two!"

"Not while I'm still around," Syaoran muttered and I laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"I didn't take you for an overprotective time Syaoran-kun," I smiled as he glared ack at me.

"But still, what am I going to do? I can't get ready for the dance right after the tournament, it's impossible" Meiling muttered I looked at Tomoyo and I smiled.

"Trust me Meiling, when your friends with Tomoyo-chan things are never impossible just extremely difficult," I smiled leaving Meiling to wonder as I had a little flashback to when I was ten.

**~FLASHBACK TIME TO WHEN SAKURA'S TEN YEARS OLD!~**

**__****"Mou, Tomoyo I have to catch this card and get to dinner!" I exclaimed as Tomoyo, Kero and I flew after the ****Jump_. I was already using the _Fly _but Jump kept on changing paths so quickly._**

******_"Ah, don't worry Sakura-chan nothing is impossible! Just extremely difficult!" Tomoyo giggled._**

******_"Hoe?" I squeaked but then concentrated on the card. Amazingly Tomoyo just got me ready at the nick of time_**

******~END OF FLASHBACK TIME!~**

"Ahhh, I remember those times you were so flustered back then," Tomoyo laughed then continued, "Not to mention you're still as dense as you were back then."

"You've met Katsumi before Tomoyo?"

"Who are you calling Katsumi Syaoran?"

"Uhhh, is she alright?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow and I had to fight the urge to facepalm when Eriol saved the day.

"Looks like somebody spiked Tomoyo's drink here..." Eriol muttered as he took a sniff of Tomoyo's drink. '_Crap, the drug is starting to kick in...'_

"I'm guessing it was that little Sayuri bitch, I saw her coming in but then left before I could ask her anything," Meiling muttered, I looked at Tomoyo and it looked like she really was drunk. Suddenly everything started to spin and I didn't feel so good.

"Hmmm, that's funny Eri-kun you kinda look funny..." I stated and the room started spinning. '_And there goes my sanity... Oh look flying turtles!'_

"Blah, bla, blah, blah blahblah ,blah," Is all I heard form Shi as I focused on the flying turtles.

"Neh, neh Tomoyo-chan do you see the flying turtles?" I squealed hopping up on top of the table.

"BLAH! Blah, blah blah blah blah!" I looked to see Touya-nii-san.

"Huh? I'm having so much fun with the flying turtles and Tomoyo-chan!" I giggled as Tomoyo jumped on top of the tables and we began chasing the flying turtles.

**~SYAORAN'S POV~**

"Huh? I'm having so much fun with the flying turtles and Tomoyo-chan!" Katsumi giggled as Tomoyo jumped on top of the tables and then stated chasing after air. '_I don't think we're getting through to them...'_

_**Eriol: **__'You've accomplished something in your life neh my cute little descendant?'_

___'STOP CALLING ME THAT!'_

"Oi idiots, don't stand there help us catch them!" Touya snapped as he chased after Katsumi and Tomoyo with Yukito. Tomoyo and Katsumi just giggled and split up, Chokichi-san walked back in from his office and gave us a questioning look.

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so, but I think it'd be best to lock the doors," Yukito stated as he lunged for Katsumi, but she pulled a move that I've only seen Sakura do. I stopped for a minute seeing as Eriol had already snapped Tomoyo out of her drunken state, '_Ying Fa, Katsumi, Sakura... ahh it's so confusing... but Ying Fa and Katsumi have a bigger connection to Sakura than they had led me to believe... I have to follow Katsumi's movements more closely tomorrow...' _We chased after her, it was really frustrating because Touya and Yukito had to leave because of their night classes in university and Chikochi-san had to leave early to visit his sick sister.

"Oi, Syaoran Katsumi's coming your way!" Eriol called out and I grabbed Katsumi by the waist and hoisted her up onto my shoulder. Suddenly I felt a pain on my neck and I looked at Katsumi biting my neck. I looked at her with a questioning look but she just glared while pouting **(A/N: Does that make sense? Ah, whatever you get my point!)** "I don't like being held, I feel too vulnerable... But then again if I'm with you I'm okay" I smiled and held her bridal style before kissing her on top of her head. She looked like she snapped out of her trance and her face took on a shade of red I've never seen. "hehehe, hey there Syaoran," she chuckled before burying her face in my chest as I continued chuckling.

"Awww, the warrior has met her match," Meiling teased and that made Katsumi bury her face into my chest even more making my on face heat up. **(A/N: Meiling is referring to the meaning of Katsumi which is beautiful warrior)**

"Looks like the little wolf has been tamed by the warrior," Shi taunted and I shot him a dark glare and placed Katsumi down before taking Shi up by his collar.

**~SAKURA'S POV~**

As I was running away from Shi I felt myself being hoisted up onto a shoulder. I let out a small squeak before I remembered what I did last time when Syaoran had picked me up, I bit down on his neck and he shot me a questioning look. "I don't like being held, I feel too vulnerable... But then again if I'm with you I'm okay," he then switched to holding me bridal style before I felt his lips on my forehead. I shook when I realised what Syaoran had done, '_Eep, he kissed me on the head!'_ I felt my face grow quite hot and I chuckled nervously, "Hehehe, hey there Syaoran." I then buried my face into his chest to hide my red face as I felt his tone abs and chest vibrating as he chuckled.

"Awww, the warrior has met her match," Meiling teased and I clutched onto Syaoran's shirt burying my face into his chest even more.

"Looks like the little wolf has been tamed by the warrior," Shi taunted and I looked up to see Syaoran's eyes had darken and I grew nervous. He placed me down gently before he grabbed Shi by the collar, he glared down at him and snarled.

"Oi, Syaoran what are you doing!" Meiling exclaimed but he didn't take any heed of her voice.

"Little wolf... Sakura!" Tomoyo pieced together the solution, I soon realized that Shi had set him off with a nick name I used to call him. Acting upon instinct I ran up to him and hugged him by the waist, I buried my face into his back and pulled him close and started whispering for him to stop. I was amazed when I felt him relax and he began to stumble like he lost all feelings in his legs, I quickly use _Power _to keep Syaoran from falling and Eriolhelped me set him on the floor.

"Does this usually happen?"

"No, this is the first time..." Meiling answered.

"Itai, my head hurts... Aw crap I did it again didn't I?" Syaoran muttered and I smiled softly.

"It's alright Syaoran-kun, we forgive you," I gave him a hug then jumped remembering what I was doing. I felt my face heat up to a very high heat, "AWWWW, KATSUMIII!" Meiling and Tomoyo squealed.

"MOUU! It was only a friend hug guys!" I pouted as they started squealing about kawaii-ness. I gave up trying to calm them down and looked over at the guys, "Wanna go home now? I don't want to feel more embarrassed than I have to." Shi and Eriol smirked and nodded while Syaoran just looked away. I giggled inwardly, remembering all those other times he did that when suddenly a sharp pain went through my legs and they were suddenly useless leading me to fall the the ground. "Katsumi?" Syaoran asked slightly worried as I balanced myself with the table.

"Ah, I'm fine I'm going to be out in a min-" my knee buckled and I fell to my knees, not feeling my legs anymore, "Eeh, scratch that... I can't feel my legs anymore." I smiled like nothing was going on but I know this was due to the drug that had entered my body. The drug that Sayuri had put in my drink must have been one that needed some magic to activate the true side effects of the drug. '_Eriol, test my water bottle for traces of magical aura...' _Eriol nodded as Syaoran placed me on the chair.

"Looks like you're going home like that tonight Sa- Katsumi-chan," Meiling smiled.

"Dammit, looks like the drink was activated..." I heard Eriol mutter. '_It was Sayuri, her powers are to numb the senses... looks like she wanted to numb my legs.'_

_"_How long until it wears off?" Meiling asked.

"Why so worried Meiling?" Syaoran asked.

"Because if you can't dance Syaoran doesn't have a date for the winter ball!" Meiling explained and we all laughed.

"By the looks of it, it seems like whoever did this was intending just that... it'll be at least until after the ball," Eriol muttered.

"Oh well, we shouldn't dwell on the past just figure out what we'll do when the time comes," I smiled. They all agreed and Eriol drove Tomoyo and I home, when we were alone Tomoyo spoke, "It was Sayuri wasn't it?"

"Yup, I'm going to pay her a visit," I looked at the expression on her face. "No, I'm not going to do anything drastic, just going to give her a pre-battle fight-type thing." I sat on Kero's back who had reverted to his original form. "Come on Kero-chan, lets go pay a little visit to Miss Sayuri." I smirked evilly **(A/N: If you watch Skip Beat think Kyoko's Mio's smile ^-^)**

**~*~FAST FORWARDNESS!~*~**

"Give me the fucking antidote Kitsune!" I growled and threw her across the room. _Fly _was allowing me to float an inch above the ground letting me pick Sayuri and throw her again and growled and tried to get to the alarm in her room, "Go die."

"Oh, I'm sorry did you forget something? I. Can't. Die," I smiled then used _Windy _to bind her as I floated around looking for the antidote. "Now, if I was a psychotic bitch hiding an antidote from my worse enemy... I'd hide it-" I paused in front of her and grabbed the front of her shirt. "Would be right here." I reached down her shirt and grabbed the antidote from between her boobs. **(A/N: Okay you perverts, lemme just make it clear. It is a very good hiding spot!) **"Thank you very much, can't wait to see you on the battle field," I smirked and flew away with Kero-chan but not before I set her hair on fire. "AHHH KINOMOTO!"

"Neh, Kero-chan tomorrow's the big day neh?"

"Hai, no more hiding and we're still waiting on the gaki's decision," Kero muttered. I giggled, but thought sadly, '_I just hope that it doesn't come down to the last thread to where I have to use _that _spell...'_

**Michiko: I feel so sad, this chapter is really short!**

**Sakura: I agree, this is one of your shortest chapters...**

**Michiko: Yeah, but I'm also sad because it's ending soon!**

**Sakura: Awww, it's okay... *Pat's Michiko on the back***

**Michiko: Right, I'm going to make the most out of the chapters left! Trust me, you won't be expecting the twists and turns we're going to have.**

**Sakura: Reviewer's corner!**

**Annzy: I know! I feel so sad that it's ending, but right again all good stories have to come to an end. I know, card games on freaking motorcyles! I know I said this last time by I LOVE Yusei Fudo! Yeah, well exams are in the past so I don't care anymore!**

**James Birdsong: Arigatou, hope you enjoed this chapter!**

**ArianeC: It's okay, I did explain why so many people have magical powers and why Sakura's cursed in the first story, but I'll explain this myself! Okay so first, the reason why people have so many magical powers is because it is involved in the prophecy of _The Clow Gaurdians _it's between the CCS group plus Shi, Draco, Koichi and Sayuri are an evil force under Draco's father who was the one who placed the curse on Sakura in the first place. So it's basically a huge magical battle over the Cards. The reason why Sakura was curse was because they thought that if they cursed her, she'd be vulnerable enough to take the cards from her, but she proved them wrong by doing just the opposite. Hope this clears up your confusion. Also, you're idea isn't that bad, Syaoran actually find out about Sakura in one of the chapters, True Selves, I'm pretty sure but Sakura reversed the time so yeah. If you have anymore questions feel free to ask!**

**Meimei26: I don't mind at all, I look forward to your drawings, I'd like to see which scenes you will draw! I'll even add the links onto my bio, arigatou! ja ne**

**Ethereal Plethora: I agreed, the manga took too long.**

**MegumiiiChannn: Arigatou, and YESSSSS EXAMS ARE OVER XD!**

**bunnyjumps: Arigatou hope you enjoyed!**

**Michiko: Well, I don't have a reason except I was obsessed with Skip Beat and Yugioh 5Ds so yeah... XD**

**Sakura: She's getting her writer's block again.**

**Michiko: Okay she's right.**

**Sakura: Ja ne, by the way if you guys are wondering where Syaoran is. He's getting more chocolate cake.**

**Michiko: YUP! JA NE!**


	12. Well This is Unexpected

**Michiko: WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE LITTLE WOLF'S PRECIOUS CHERRY BLOSSOM!**

**Sakura: Now we're going to skip the chat and get right to the story!**

**Michiko: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does Enjoy!**

_***~*~*RECAP*~*~***_

_**"Neh, Kero-chan tomorrow's the big day neh?"**_

_**"Hai, no more hiding and we're still waiting on the gaki's decision," Kero muttered. I giggled, but thought sadly, '**__**I just hope that it doesn't come down to the last thread to where I have to use **__**that **__**spell...'**_

_***~*~THE CHAPTER*~*~***_

"KATSU-CHAN WAKE UP TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE DANCE!" A very loud voice cried out and I shot out of bed and readied my alarm clock to throw. When I got everything in focus, I saw Tomoyo squealing and running around like a three year old on Christmas Day.

"Hai, hai I'm awake!" I stretched my arms then realized. _'Today, is the day...' _ I sighed getting out of bed I had a great idea. '_I don't see why I didn't think of this in the first place, _Mirror _you're going to school for me today' _Once I had a very long argument with Mirror-which I won-I jumped out my window and decided to visit all my favorite places again.

***~*~*_SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

"Syao-kun, you know it's not too late to dump that thing over there for me," I mentally gagged as Sayuri had made her skirt a big belt and her shirt into a bra. I was trying to get to the cherry blossom tree that we usually eat at but this little skank kept getting in my way.

"No, I'm going with Katsumi and that's final," I stated.

"Well then you should know that your '_Katsumi' _is really-"

"Oi, Syaoran we've been looking for you. I see that Kitsune-san, had been delaying you," Eriol stated saving me from the wrath of an ugly bitch. Her hair looked as if it'd been burned, and it smelled like it too; absolutely revolting. **(A/N: If only you knew Syaoran, if only)**

"Sorry, but I need to go," we both walked away from the fuming little bitch.

"Neh, Katsumi said she needed to tell you something," Eriol stated and I nodded.

"Kay, where is she?"

"I think she is in the cafeteria, but I suggest you check the Sakura tree first," Eriol answred and I nodded. We went different directions, Eriol heading somewhere and me heading towards Katsumi. As I made my way to the Sakura tree, I started to think about this morning during Math class and how Katsumi's reaction to it was exactly like Sakura's.

_***~*~*FLASH BACK TIME*~*~***_

_"AGH, I wish that Math would just go die in a fucking hole!" I heard Katsumi exclaimed silently. '_Just like Sakura, but then again almost everyone hates Math...'

"_You okay Katsumi?" I asked._

_"No, this stupid math is being stupid. I already know how to add, subtract, multiply and divide! NO MORE MATH!' she groaned out of frustration._

_"Do you want me to help you?" _

_"Would you?" she eyes glistened like she just saw the sun for the first time in her life._

_"Sure, come here," she came over to my desk and sat on my lap like nothing was wrong. Honestly, I didn't really mind but the thing was that I couldn't help but notice that she had the same cherry blossom scent as Sakura. '_I know that they make those cherry blossom scented things, but this is ridiculous, it's like a natural scent for her. Like Sakura's scent.'

_"Xiao Xiao, is this right?" my eyes widened, even Eriol never called me that, only Sakura did. Is Katsumi really Sakura?_

***~*~*_END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*_**

"Xiao Xiao!" I looked up to see Katsumi waving her hands in the air, suddenly her hair turned a honey gold colour making her look like Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"A-ano, Katsumi~desu..." I blinked a few times before sighing.

"Huh what? I- oh nevermind what did you want to tell me?" I asked annoyed.

"Heh, you know how the dance is tonight right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, something came up with my outo-san and he is needed for surgery immediately... my flight leaves right after lunch so I won't be able to go with you to the dance. I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun," My eyes widened, her head was bowed. '_Well this is unexpected...' _

_"_It's alright, just give my best wishes to your father."

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun, I found a replacement for your date. I think you'll be quite happy when you see who it is, don't worry everything will be alright!" she smiled then skipped away and suddenly everything clicked together. Her getting kidnapped by Sayuri, her sudden disappearances, how she acts around Touya, everything. I ran after her, but it seemed like she just disappeared into thin air. How could I've been so blind, why didn't I see it earlier.

***~*~*_FLASH BACK*~*~*_**

_"You know Syao-kun, my name would've been Katsumi if it wasn't for the love of cherry blossoms that my mom had," Sakura smiled._

_***~*~*ANOTHER FLASH BACK*~*~***_

_"Because, I'm at my limit."_

_"So does this mean I get to meet Sakura?"_

_"Yes, but I can't guarantee when, but you will... she's actually a lot closer than you think," the girl said._

_"Then what's your name I think I deserve that," I stated._

_"Ying Fa," the girl smiled then she disappeared into the trees._

_***~*~*END OF FLASH BACKS*~*~***_

All memories of Sakura and Katsumi circled about in my head. Then I thought of the next best thing, go to Eriol, but before I could do so the bell rang and he wasn't in my next class. '_Dammit! oh well that's what being a teenager is for.' _I ran to Eriol's class and pulled him out of his classroom. "Hey Syaoran, what's up?"

"Can you feel Sakura's aura?"

"Why would I, I thought she wasn't in Tomodea..."

"Katsumi is Sakura and Ying Fa was Sakura, ah fuck this! I just realized that Sakura was Katsumi all along and now she disappeared, I need to find her!" I exclaimed and Eriol nodded.

"Got it, go grab Meiling and Shi I'll go get Tomoyo," we ran in separate directions.

***~*~*_ERIOL'S POV*~*~*_**

_'Meiling, Shi, Tomoyo... Syaoran finally found out, but did Sakura tell any of you where she's going?'_

_**Tomoyo: **'Ummm, I think she said she's going to Tokyo Tower but I don't know...'_

_**Meiling: **'Huh? She told me that she's going to Penguin Park...'_

_**Shi: **'Funny, she told me that she'll be at an abandoned warehouse to do some preparations...'_

_'Which one is the truth?'_

_**Meiling: **'Syaoran's here, we'll discuss this later.' _We cut the telepathy and I got Tomoyo from her singing class then we meeted up at Penguin Park.

"We still have to attend the dance tonight... We promised Nakamura-san that we'd preform a few songs, she didn't even plan any other entertainment..." Tomoyo sighed and we all agreed even Syaoran decided to preform with us.

"We better make the most out of the time we have... We'll split but we have to meet at Tomoyo's house at five," I ordered and they all nodded before we split up. '_The most logical place that Sakura'd go would be where Touya is...'_ I teleported to Tomoyo's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh, it's you," Touya looked down on me leaning on the door frame.

"Have you see Sakura?"

"Course, you just missed her..."

"Where'd she go?"

"I'm guessing the Chinese gaki finally figured it out. Sorry Hiiragizawa, she told me specifically that if anyone came looking for her not to disclose her location," Touya explained.

"Dammit, she know all along!" I cursed but Touya smirked.

"Yeah, but then again when do I listen to my chibi kaijuu... She's at the docks, at least she should be," I thanked him and made a telepathic conversation. **(A/N: Chibi kaijuu means little monster)**

'_Hey, Touya said she should be at the docks.'_

_**Everyone: **'Got it, I'm close to that location anyways.'_

_'What are you planning now Sakura?'_

_***~*~*SAKURA'S POV*~*~***_

"Hah, I knew you would tell them where I was!" I accused Touya once Eriol had left, "also... SAKURA NO KAIJUU!"

"Hai, hai whatever... What're you planning anyways," Touya asked as he started lounging on the couch taking a sip of his Coke.

"I'm getting everything ready for the final battle. Oh and I'm going to the dance with Syaoran," I stated and he spit out his drink, it went three feet.

"NANI? IIE! NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING WITH THAT GAKI!"

"Ugh, calm down... I'm only going to be preforming tonight," I stated and hugged my brother.

"As long as you don't get with that brat..."

"Hai, hai ja ne I'll see in a few hours," I smiled skipping out the door heading to Tokyo Tower to set up my plans. "Hmph, I'm pretty sure that I sent that note with Sayuri..."

***~*~*_SAYURI'S POV*~*~*_**

"Where's the boss Koichi?" I asked holding the note that Sakura had given me the night before.

"He's up in his office, by the way nice perfume. _Burnt Hair _is a great smell for you," Koichi chuckled but not after I kicked him in the stomach.

"URASAI!" I muttered colourful words before heading up to the boss's office. Knocking on the door, I didn't expect to see Draco in the office as well.

"Yes Sayuri?" the boss asked.

"The Card Mistress told me to give you this," I flicked the letter which Draco caught.

"Dammit, looks like she knows about the plan... Oh well that's what back up plans are for," Draco smiled.

"Go with the original plan."

"Nani? Are you sure?" Draco and I asked, saying that we were shocked is an understatement.

"Go with the original plan, she would expect a different plan, not the same one," I nodded and left the room. '_That guy, sometimes I even wonder why I'm still working under him...' _

**_*~*~*BOSS'S POV*~*~*_**

Once Sayuri left the room I took the letter from Draco,

**_Dear dickheads,_**

**_Well I hope you've written your will because you aren't getting out of this battle alive. Whether I come out alive is a different matter, I hope you guys don't try to I don't know... Threaten to blow up Tokyo Tower with people inside. Yeah, you guys are still as predictable as ever. It was Big Ben last time wasn't it? Hahaha, you guys really need to get new tricks. Anyways, just checking up you guys... I'll see you later_**

**_~The Sixteen Year Old That's Outsmarted You Too Many Times._**

"Grrr, I don't see why we just don't take one of her friend as a hostage," Draco growled.

"What do you think my first plan was? Of course I thought of that, but I remember that her friends all have some link to Clow Reed."

"But didn't you kill the half incarnation three years ago?"

"That doesn't mean that he's really dead."

"Whatever Outo-san, I better get ready," I watched as my son walked out the door and I sighed, '_Damn you Clow... Damn you to where ever you are right now...'_

_***~*~*SYAORAN'S POV*~*~***_

"Syaoran, it's time to go back..." Meiling said calmly. I wanted to continue but I knew that if she really was here, I would've found her by now.

"Fine," I said reluctantly.

"Don't be so sad Syaoran, I know that we'll find her," Tomoyo smiled, and I nodded knowing that this should be affecting her as much as it did with me. For crying out loud, we're so close to finding her cousin but yet so far away!

"Why is it whenever you try to look for something you never find it, but then when you don't need it anymore it pops out of no where?" Shi asked as we walked to Tomoyo's house.

"Ugh, I don't care if I die, I wish that I could just see Sakura one last time..." I sighed and everyone agreed. We arrived at her house and Eriol, Shi and I groaned knowing that it would take all two hours until the dance for the girls to be ready.

_***~*~*TOUYA'S POV*~*~***_

"Tadaima!" Sakura called out.

"Okaeri kaijuu, Tomoyo and the other's will be back soon," I stated as I started flipping the channels, but not until after she hit me in the back of the head.

"Whatever, everyone but Syaoran know so it's all good," she shrugged and jumped onto the couch beside me. "Do you know where Yukito?"

"Probably out with Nakuru again, why?"

"I need him to be at the gym at nine..."

"I'll tell him, just come back alive kaijuu," I smiled and she stuck out her tongue. We talked for a while before we heard the jingling of keys.

"Tadaima!" Tomoyo called out.

"Okaeri!" we both cried out and we continued watching.

"We'll be upstairs 'kay Touya, Sakura, keep the boys busy while we- MATTE! SAKURA?" Meiling exclaimed.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo gasped. I looked down at my sister who was looking over her right shoulder. She blinked a few times before breaking into a fake smile asking, "Oh, didn't I say I was in town?"

"S-Sakura?" looking at her expression, she didn't expect him to be here.

***~*~*_NORMAL POV*~*~*_**

The tension in the air was so thick you would have to cut it with a diamond blade. Emerald met amber, no one dared to speak until both yelled, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?"

"Hey, I asked you first!" both stared panting until something clicked in the mind of the Card Mistress.

"Mirror, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" the emerald eyed beauty roared as _Mirror _released herself.

"Hehehe, told you, you'd like your replacement date," Mirror smiled but then disappeared again.

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Shi stated.

**Michiko: So many POV changes!**

**Sakura: Pretty short chapter too...**

**Michiko: And I made you guys wait two weeks for this! I feel horrible...**

**Syaoran: You should!**

**Michiko: I know, I know! Well to Reveiwer's Corner!**

**Meimei26: It's alright, high school is so much work! Just PM when you finish a picture 8D.**

**Annzy: Oh, don't we all, don't we all! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**MegumiiiChannn: I guess, I mean a short update is better than no update =D! I bet the anime expo was awesome!**

**Meimei26: Uhh I don't know if you're the same person, but this is the anonymous one. Well you can now read what happened next =D! Nope I'm not Michiko-Sakura. **

**MeimeiCharm26: Noo! Don't die! T-T well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Michiko: The climax is probably next chapter or the next one.**

**Sakura: Thanks for reading!**

**Syaoran: Don't forget to review!**


	13. It's Time

**Michiko: I know that this is like REEEAAALLLYYY late! **

**Sakura: Three weeks and a day actually.**

**Michiko: I don't own CCS!**

_***~*~*RECAP*~*~***_

_**The tension in the air was so thick you would have to cut it with a diamond blade. Emerald met amber, no one dared to speak until both yelled, "What are you doing here?"**_

_**"What am I doing here?"**_

_**"Hey, I asked you first!" both stared panting until something clicked in the mind of the Card Mistress.**_

_**"Mirror, you've got a lot of explaining to do!" the emerald eyed beauty roared as **__**Mirror r**__**eleased herself.**_

_**"Hehehe, told you, you'd like your replacement date," Mirror smiled but then disappeared again.**_

_**"Well this is an unexpected turn of events," Shi stated.**_

_***~*~*THE CHAPTER – NORMAL POV*~*~***_

Daggers of amber and emerald pierced Shi before look at each other. "Well for you information bonkura... I. LIVE. HERE!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, you can blame your cousin for bringing me here!"

"Mirror what is he doing here? You told me that he was going to be picking us up at like eight!"

"You're the one who was too lazy to go to school today," Mirror shot back taking on the form of Katsumi. **(A/N: Remember, like Sakura but with Black hair and light pink streaks)**

"Wait so that was Mirror?" Shi asked.

"Hey, I thought you'd figure that much out," Sakura glared.

"Yeah, you're the one who said you could decipher magic auras," Mirror added but recieved a glare from the Card Mistress.

"Don't think you're off the hook just yet Mirror," Sakura smiled a little too sweetly and pulled on Mirror's ear dragging her into the kitchen.

"ITAI, ITAI! CHOTTO MATTE!" The amber eyed boy was still pretty shocked and Meiling slapped him to snap him out of it.

"Itai, what was that for?" he snapped and Meiling slapped him again.

"Just making sure that you didn't die on us," Meiling smiled.

"Wait don't we have a tournament today?" Syaoran asked and Meiling face palmed.

"CRAP I FORGOT!" she yelled and ran into the kitchen to grab Sakura.

"Ah, Meiling-chan what're you doing?" she cried out.

"Just use Dash and help us get to the Tokyo stadium!" Meiling said and grabbed Syaoran's hand.

"H-hai!" she released Dash and quickly said, "Tomoyo grab the dresses and we'll meet you there!" The three of them ran out the door and at the same time Sakura got _Mirror _to write down their gi designs.

"Okay, you have two hours to finish this tournament you think you can do it?" Sakura asked as they entered the stadium.

"Without cheating I don't think so..." Meiling grimaced and Syaoran nodded. Sighing Sakura took out the star key as Mirror gave Syaoran and Meiling their gis, "Don't worry I'll take care of this." Mirror ushered them into their respective change rooms while Sakura ran outside to the back of the building. Chanting the incantation she released her star key and took out the time card, "Okay _Time, _it's about time we fast forward this event ne?" She threw Time into the air and struck it with her wand. As she walked back into the stadium with Time still activated, she watched as match after match Meiling and Syaoran dominated their opponents. It was pretty cool in fast forward and as it became the for male and female, Sakura deactivated Time and looked at her watch. "Hmm, interesting even if I used _Time _we still have less than two hours to get ready for the dance... I guess I gotta find Tomoyo but that won't be too hard," Sakura smiled and walked over to where Syaoran was fighting, as she looked at Syaoran's competitor she narrowed her eyes.

***~*~*SAKURA'S POV*~*~***

The coach of the boy was none other than Aiden Gray, "What the hell is he doing here?" I looked over to Meiling's fight and saw that Sayuri was coaching the girl.I almost started laughing when I saw Sayuri there, she never striked me as the martial art's type. But just to be safe I used _Shield _to defend them from any magic attacks that might be used. My attention went to Syaoran as he did a 540 **(A/N; This is a kick when you spin twice and halfway through the second spin you do a kick it's really cool!) **I grimaced as his competitor took it directly leading him to kiss his new the friend... the mats. It counted as a point for Syaoran and all Syaoran needed was one more point to win, I looked up to Aiden who was smirking and had an evil glint in his eyes. I watched as some hazy thing began slithering to Syaoran I took a closer look to see it was a cursed snake, I checked up on _Shield _and it seemed it would hole but I wasn't going to take any chances. I activated _Thunder _and zapped the snake with no one but Aiden noticing, I looked over to Meiling and saw that Eriol had already dealt with the snake on her side. Sayuri scowled and I chuckled and watched as Syaoran bowed to his opponent before getting into a battle stance, looking at my watch it was 7:35. "Come on Syaoran, we have only twenty five minutes let!" I exclaimed and people gave me weird looks but I shrugged it off. Syaoran looked at me and then nodded, Aiden had also looked at me before disappearing. '_Oh crap, that wasn't the smartest move.' _I quickly used _Move _to get me to Tokyo Tower and looked for the bombs that I had defused the day before just in case they went with the same plan, they were still there. I quickly went to all the vital points of Tokyo Tower to see if they planted any other bombs. To my surprise I didn't find any other ones and when I glanced at my watch to see it was 7:00, '_Uh oh... Tomoyo's not going to be happy.' _Using _Move_ again I appeared in front of Tomoyo who was tapping her foot glaring at me. "Hey there Tomoyo!"

"WE HAVE AN HOUR TO GET TO THE DANCE AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Tomoyo roared and I shrank back into Syaoran

"Calm down Tomoyo-koi, we're going to have less time if we don't get into the limo," Eriol coaxed and Tomoyo finally calmed down and threw me into the limo with Meiling. "Alright, Hoshi please activate the new feature I got Okaa-san to put into the limo, Tomoyo said and instantly the limo was divided into two parts by a wall; girls on one side and boys on another. "When we get there you better be finished dressing... or else," Tomoyo threatened the boys before turning to us.

"Oh boy, here we go again," I sighed and watched as Tomoyo practically ripped off Meiling gi and forced her into a beautiful Chinese style red dress. It was breathtaking and absolutely beautiful, the most stunning part was the embroidered phoenix that represented her personality to rise from the ashes stronger and more beautiful than ever. Tomoyo added some gold and red eyeshadow with black eyeliner and some lip gloss before taking Meiling's hair out of her two odangos and remade them with them with a golden ribbon intertwined with the now braided odangos. Content with her progress she was about to dress me up when I held up her dress in front of her. It was a pretty purple dress with flowers lining the hem of the and one randomly on the hip, all in all when Tomoyo put it on it was absolutely breathtaking. As Meiling did her make up I was pulling her hair up into a curly bun and left a few strands of hair frame her face, I looked at Meiling's make up job and Tomoyo looked absolutely stunning with some violet and blue eyeshadow with a dark shadow of purple eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. Uh oh... now it's my turn. **(A/N; AND GUESS WHAT! You're not going to find out what she looks like yet!)**

***~*~*SYAORAN'S POV*~*~***

"Ugh, I'm never going to get a chance to talk to her," I sighed as we lounged on the leather seats of Tomoyo's limo. We were all wearing our tuxes, it was the basic black slacks and black shoes, she made us these dark gray vests and she made us dress shirts as well mine in green, Eriol in purple and Shi in red.

"You are her date aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well being her date gives you the power to talk to her stupid!" Shi exclaimed and I sighed.

"Not with Sakura it doesn't, after all you said that she's preforming for most of the night. When will I find the time to talk to her?"

"When you sing on stage of course," Eriol stated like I just ask if the sky was blue.

"Like she'll even pay attention, she was so hurt that day," I sighed as I looked at the blurring scenery.

"She can't be that hurt, she knew that you were under a spell."

"Spell or not, seeing the person you love kiss your most hated enemy will hurt."

"She couldn't be hurting so much after two years Syaoran."

"Her parents were murdered because she had the Cards, she had to go out into the night once we were all asleep to protect us. Who knows how many energy drains she's had before, then once everything in her life went right for once... because of the Cards again it was taken away from her," I looked down at my hands, "all because I was so careless..."

"We've never really heard the full version of that day Syaoran, you mind telling us?" Shi asked.

"I thought that you'd know," I snapped.

"No, after Aiden found out I double crossed him he gave me the boot."

"Well I was waiting outside for Sakura because she got detention again. Then Sayuri came and after that I blanked out, you're going to have to ask Sakura for the rest," I sighed when we came to a sudden stop. We all flew into the wall by the sudden stop, the wall went down leading us to slump onto the floor of the limo. "Oi, there's no time for you three to be just lying down on the ground. Sakura had to go ahead because she needed to talk to Nakamura-chan because she doesn't know that she is taking Katsumi's place for main performer," Sighing I got up from the ground and walked out of the limo with my hands in my pockets, '_It's just like her to do anything to avoid speaking with me again...'_ As I walked into the gymnasium with Eriol and Shi flanking me with their dates all the girls as usual had hearts in their eyes. "Oh my gosh, Syaroan went stag?"

"I can't believe it, wasn't he going with Katsumi-chan?"

"Maybe she stood him up..."

"Really? Well good thing that I went stag tonight as well," I rolled my eyes at the comments and looked for Sakura on the stage but apparently she was still talking Nakamura-chan. We sat down at a table when suddenly Eriol stated, "It's going down tonight..."

"What's going down tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"She's going to fight tonight that's why she was disappearing and appearing today..." Eriol stated and sighed running his hand through his hair.

"How do you know?"

"Notice how she is keeping distance from us as much as possible, that means she's not planning on taking us with her," I pointed out catching on.

"So she's planning on facing Aiden without us... She doesn't want us to get hurt..." Shi stated. We continued talking about this subject, it made me uneasy knowing that she was planning on doing this from the start. I sighed for maybe the millionth time today when the music came to a stop and Nakamura-chan was up on stage with the spot light on her. "Konbanwa minna-san! I hope you're all enjoying your time here tonight, as you know Katsumi-chan is supposed to perform tonight but something came up back in China." There came a few groans and comments but Nakamura continued on, "But worry not, she found a replacement which I might find is quite the surprise... please give warm welcome back to none other than Kinomoto Sakura!" This took everyone a back and as soon as she was announced, the back doors of the gym were kicked open.

"Stay where you are and hold your hands up, we're taking you hostage!" a commanding voice sounded the shadows covered who it really was but whoever it was didn't mask their magi aura either. We all chuckled at Sakura's crazy antics, we looked up to see Nakamura freaking out as well as everyone else.

"Ahahaha, you should've seen all your faces!" the shadow said again and walked into the light revealing none other than Kinomoto Sakura. "Konbanwa minna-san, hope I didn't scare you guys too much," she smiled innocently holding a mike. Everyone stopped panicking and then soon started laughing along with Sakura. "Now that you've gotten a scare, let's get this party started!"

***~*~*SAKURA'S POV*~*~***

_'Man was that a lot of fun!'_ I chuckled as I had just finished my fifth song tonight. "Now it's time to give Sakura-san a rest and let's give Syaoran-san the stage," Nakamura smiled, I think I was nearly deaf by the screaming for Syaoran. '_Man I don't know but I think they're training their voice to go that high...' _I walked off the stage and watched as Syaoran sat at the keyboard. I looked

"This is dedicated to the only person who has stolen my heart and still hasn't given it back," he smirked looking at me, my eyes widen and I could feel a blush creeping up on me. '_No, Im not going to blush. I'm not going to blush, fuck I'm blushing.' _I looked down trying to hide my blush I heard him chuckling into the microphone and I glared at him as he began playing.

**_Falling a thousand feet per second  
You still take me by surprise  
I just know we can't be over  
I can see it in your eyes  
Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong_**

**__**

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize  
It is worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lye  
And as long as I can feel you holding on  
I won't fall even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

When you're caught in a lie  
And you got nothing to hide  
When you've got nowhere to run  
And got nothing inside

It tears right through me  
You thought that you knew me  
You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my personality

**_I'm not perfect but I keep trying  
'Cause that's what I said I would do from the start  
I am not alive if I'm lonely  
So please don't leave  
Was it something I said or was it just my, just myself  
Just myself  
I'm not perfect but I keep trying _**

Despite that I've heard him sing this song already, it still pained me to hear him sing it. I believe every girl was in tears or about to be in tears, me included I smiled at him slightly and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall and the smirked. "Two can play at this game Syaoran-kun." I walked up onto the stage again and started strumming an acoustic guitar and Syaoran fixed that microphone for me.

_**I've never gone with the wind**_  
_**Just let it flow**_  
_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_  
_**Til' you opened the door**_  
_**And there's so much more**_  
_**I'd never seen it before**_  
_**I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings**_  
_**But you came along and changed everything**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground**_  
_**You spin me around**_  
_**You make me crazier crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_  
_**I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier**_

_**I watched from a distance as you**_  
_**Made life your own **_  
_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_  
_**And I wanted to know how that would feel**_  
_**And you made it so real**_  
_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_  
_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

_**You lift my my feet off the ground**_  
_**You spin me around**_  
_**You make me crazier crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_  
_**I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier crazier crazier**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Baby you showed me what livin' is for**_  
_**I don't wanna hide anymore**_  
_**Oh Ohh**_

_**You lift my feet off the ground **_  
_**You take me away**_  
_**You make me crazier crazier**_  
_**Feels like I'm falling and I**_  
_**I'm lost in your eyes**_  
_**You make me crazier crazier crazier**_  
_**Crazier Crazier **_

Now I really did believe that all the girls were crying, yes even Meiling. I looked for Tomoyo and her and what I saw, both were tearing up. Nakamura-chan was crying too as she spoke into the mike, "That was so touching, but I think I know what everyone wants from your two now..." I looked down at Syaoran who was smiling softly at me and I checked my watch for the time., '_8:50? well Aiden and Draco can go screw themselves I'm not leaving until I have to.' _I smiled back at him, then looked at Nakamura-chan. "What would everyone want from us?"

"Sing a duet!" two voice exclaimed, Syaoran and I chuckled knowing that it was Meiling and Tomoyo who called it out. Soon everyone out was chanting out, "Duet, duet, duet, duet."

"Syaoran you know what it's starting to sound like?"

"Yeah, something I'd like to do now," he jumped up on the stage and curled an arm around my waist pulling me up and growled into my ear. "C'mon, they want us to do it..." his low voice seductive and I was now putty in his arms. **(A/N: Just to let you know I have a perverted mind and if you don't get it. Just start chanting duet and you might be able to get it)**

"Wow, never thought they were so perverted Syao-kun," I smirked and began unbuttoning his shirt. We both chuckled at the wolf whistles and squealing but I heard Tomoyo's voice loud and clear, "NOT THAT YOU BAKA-HENTAI!"

"Yeah, yeah Tomoyo we hear you loud and clear!" we said in unison.

"Just sing already!" Meiling cried out.

"Yeah, if we wanted to watch porn we'd just go over to Shi's house!" Eriol laughed and everyone else laughed along with him.

"Oi, not like you don't own one Eriol!"

"Hey you want us to sing or shall we just go over how mostly every guy has a porn tape?" I snapped teasingly.

"Sing!" the girls exclaimed.

"Two is better than one?" I looked at Syaoran who nodded and decided for someone else to play the guitar, "C'mon you couples out there, this song is for you!" The couples started forming and waited for the music to begin.

***~*~*SYAORAN'S POV*~*~***

I looked at Sakura as we waited for our guitarist to start strumming, she was absolutely stunning I'm going to have to give Tomoyo a well deserved gift after this. She was wearing a light green dress with dark green sequins that was made to look like a belt and then underneath the light green parts were light pink and Meiling and Tomoyo didn't put any make up and didn't put her hair into a different hair style. The man had finally started strumming so I started singing.

**Syaoran:**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"_**

**_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_**

**__****_Both:_**

**_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_**

**__****_Sakura:_**

**_I remember every look upon your face  
_**

**_Syaoran:_**

**_The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
_**

**____****Sakura with Syaoran quietly harmonizing:**

**_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_**

_**Both:**_

**_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_**

**_Syaoran:_**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
_**

**_Both:_**

**_maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_**

Once we had finished we didn't notice how close we had come to each other and that now we were singing into each other's mike. We pulled apart and I could feel a light blush crawling up my cheeks. "OH MY GOSH JUST KISS ALREADY DAMMIT!" our so-called friends yelled. We looked at each other and I walked up to her and cupped her face, "I'm sorry..." she whispered before out lips met. It had been so long since I had kissed her and felt like now I could have the world falling to ashes and everything would be alright now. "I missed you so much that it hurt," I whispered to her.

"So did I," she smiled and we kissed again.

"Oi get a room!"

"Hey, you wanted us to kiss so we kissed! Now stop ruining the moment!" we snapped and everyone laughed. But I noticed that something was wrong with Sakura and she wasn't all too happy, she looked at her watched and she paled... it was time.

"it's time Syaoran..." she murmured and hugged me close.

"As long as I don't have to let you go again, I don't care," I hugged her and inhaled her scent again.

"Yeah, everything will defiantly be alright," she smiled.

**Michiko: YES! IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**Tomoyo: KYYAAA~! KAWAII! *faints from the kawaiiness***

**Sakura: Ah TOMOYO! *starts panicking***

**Syaoran: What took so long though?**

**Michiko: I was away for most of July so yeah =D...**

**Sakura: Reviewer's Corner!**

**Meimei26: Got it, thank you very much!**

**Annzy: DUN DUN DUUUNN. Arigatou!**

**Suikahime: I will!**

**James Birdsong: Domo Arigatou!**

**Michiko: I'm sorry that this was so late, but I had writer's block and not very many people reviewed this time...**

**Sakura: So please send in ideas if you'd like and review onegai!**

**Michiko: Ja ne!**


	14. So It Begins

**Michiko: KYAA~ YUMEIRO PATISSIERE IS SUCH A GOOD ANIME ! OH MY GOSH! WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER OF SHUGO CHARA ENCORE! KYAAA~ IKUTO! *faints***

**Sakura: Is she going to be okay?**

**Syaoran: She's always like this.**

**Sakura: So that makes us in charge for a while.**

**Usui: Yo, nope. Michi-chan placed me in charge when she faints.**

**Syaoran: Are you even from our show?**

**Usui: No, now. Michi-chan doesn't own Cardcaptor Sakura or mean for that matter.**

**Sakura & Syaoran: Enjoy!**

**_*~*~*RECAP*~*~*_**

_**Once we had finished we didn't notice how close we had come to each other and that now we were singing into each other's mike. We pulled apart and I could feel a light blush crawling up my cheeks. "OH MY GOSH JUST KISS ALREADY DAMMIT!" our so-called friends yelled. We looked at each other and I walked up to her and cupped her face, "I'm sorry..." she whispered before out lips met. It had been so long since I had kissed her and felt like now I could have the world falling to ashes and everything would be alright now. "I missed you so much that it hurt," I whispered to her.**_

_**"So did I," she smiled and we kissed again.**_

_**"Oi get a room!"**_

_**"Hey, you wanted us to kiss so we kissed! Now stop ruining the moment!" we snapped and everyone laughed. But I noticed that something was wrong with Sakura and she wasn't all too happy, she looked at her watched and she paled... it was time.**_

_**"it's time Syaoran..." she murmured and hugged me close.**_

_**"As long as I don't have to let you go again, I don't care," I hugged her and inhaled her scent again.**_

_**"Yeah, everything will defiantly be alright," she smiled.**_

**_*~*~*THE CHAPTER - SAKURA'S POV*~*~*_**

_"_Awww, you guys are so cute together," Meiling teased as we made our way off the stage. Nakamura-san was giving us a breaks while a DJ started playing.

"Have you seen Sayuri, Koichi or Draco here?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Iie, we haven't seen them since the tournament," Tomoyo answered. I felt Syaoran's grip around my waist tighten and I stroked his arm reassuring him that I'm not going to leave him behind again. We all sighed and Syaoran took a seat at our table. "How long have you guys known?" Syaoran asked and Eriol got this nervous look on his face.

"Ah, Eriol and Tomoyo were the first ones to figure it out. Then Touya-nii-chan and Yukito, after them was Shi and Meiling. So in the end they all knew except for you," I explained and I watched as he was about to beat the living shit out of Shi and Eriol.

"Calm down Syaoran, it's not like we _could _tell you. Think about what would've happen if we blew Sakura's cover?" Eriol reasoned.

"Hmm, oh about that I just felt like being in disguise. You could've blown my cover to the world for all I cared," I smiled.

"Not helping Sakura..." Shi muttered and I giggled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding Sayuri was acutally the first to find out. That's why when she came back to school after the supposed '_accident' _she didn't speak," I explained, Eriol and Shi both sighed as Syaoran calmed down.

"So how are we going to end this?"

"We? Who said anything about _we?" _I asked and Syaoran nearly snapped.

"You are not leaving us behind Sakura."

"Of course I'm not, I swear on my life that I'm not going to lave you guys behind," I swore thinking, '_Well not at the beginning at least. But they don't need to know that...' _We started talking and before I had to go back on stage Syaoran took my hand and led me to the dance floor. It was a slow song and I leaned my head against Syaoran's chest, hearing his heartbeat while his head rested on mine. We didn't sa y a word, after all this could be the last chance I might have to be with him like this. The whole world just disappeared for me, and we circled round and round. "I love you Sakura... nothing will ever change that..." he whispered into my ear and I smiled.

"I love you too Syaoran... now and past forever," I whispered back, he smiled and cupped my face and planted a kiss on my lips. I could hear more cat calls, wolf whistles but like we cared. Suddenly we were torn away from each other and I was flung to the other side of the room. I winced in pain not expecting the sudden throw, I pulled myself up using the wall and took off the star key from my neck. "The key which hides powers of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release!" The magic circle appeared under my feet as the key grew into a staff, I twirled the staff around before throwing the _Sleep _card into the air. "Put all of the non-magic users in Tomodea into a deep sleep. Sleep!" I activated the card and everyone but Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling, Shi and Eriol fell to the ground in a comfortable sleep. I looked up at the force that had thrown me and Syaoran apart to see Koichi and Sayuri standing in the middle of the dance floor. I groaned, "You two... AGAIN? Seriously when are you going to get a fucking clue WE'RE NOT INTERESTED!"

"That's what you think Kinomoto, we're not here for a fight... well we kinda are but anyways that's beside the point! We are here to tell you that we're going to play a little game," Sayuri explained.

"Right, what Burnt Hair said. Which by the way Sakura I give you credit, Draco and Aiden are some where in-"

"Wait, I'm waiting on a few people, explain it when they come," I said looking at my watch. '_Where is Kero, Suppi, Nakuru and Yukito?' _We waited for five minutes when Meiling finally got fed up.

"WHO THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR DAMMIT?" Meiling roared, her hands engulfed in flames, the doors were blasted off their hinges as I crossed my arms glaring at Kero. He and Suppi still were in their disguises while Yukito and Nakuru had already transformed.

"Hey, what are you glaring at me for? It was their fault!" Kero exclaimed pointing at Yue and Ruby Moon angrily.

"For once he's right," Suppi backed up.

"It's his fault for not helping me pick out a dress!"

"Why would _need _a dress, your transformation comes with it's own clothes."

"So? I don't want to come to the dance- Wait... Sakura what are you doing here?" I face palmed as did everyone else who was awake in the room.

"Would you just shut up, we're here to explain the conditions of the game," Koichi stated.

"Game? What game? I will beat you at it Suppi!" Kero exclaimed.

"You idiot, this is serious," Suppi growled hitting Kero with his paw.

"STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT AND LISTEN TO US!" I giggled at the fuming Sayuri and the shut up. There was silence for a few seconds before Sayuri started speaking again.

"Now, you will have eleven hours to find the key to your survival." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke, as the smoke cleared Koichi was still there.

"Why are you still here?" Eriol asked.

"Well Draco says to give _my _little cherry blossom-"

"_YOUR?" _Syaoran and I questioned.

"a little push. So here," he flicked a peice of paper towards me and then like Sayuri, disappeared into a puff of smoke. Looking at the paper I saw a picture of me and my family on a family vacation some where, turning the picture over I found an inscription.

**_Up, Down_**

**_Jump Around_**

**_Swing your hips from side to side_**

**_With your hands up in the air_**

**_Waving around like you just don't care._**

**_Think this sounds familiar cherry blossom? It should after all, you're the one who made it up. All you have to do is remember which card you captured when you made this song up. _**

**_From your ever loving,_**

**_Draco._**

"What's that?" Kero asked, he flew over my shoulder and scratched his head.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a picture of me and my family... I can't remember where though!" I growled and then felt a hand rubbing my back.

"It's okay Sakura, maybe Touya might remember," Syaoran encouraged and I nodded. '_Surely Touya would remember! Also, he'd remember which card I captured when we went here!' _We walked out of the gym and into Tomoyo's limo once again when she suddenly cried out.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"I have the perfect costumes for this occasion!" We all sweatdropped, '_Of course, in a dire situation Tomoyo has the perfect outfit for it...'_ She started rummaging through a big chest while I drove. We had to dodge flying dresses, shirts, pants but sadly Eriol and Shi got hit in the face with stilettos. "ooh, that gotta hurt," Syaoran and Meiling grimaced, and I chuckled. We pulled up to the house and I kicked down the door yelling, "TOUYA-NII-CHAN!" I roared and he appeared in front of me.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"I was just in the kitchen."

"Oh, okay... Do you remember where this is?" I asked showing him the picture. Syaoran and the rest were behind me and I watched as Touya's facial expression contort into different ones. We waited in silence when Touya snapped his fingers, "That's the cliff looking over that amusement park that we visited before you captured the last card."

"You mean _Earthy?_"

"No, the secret one... ummm the _Void _was it?" he questioned furrowing his eye brows.

"THE HOPE!" I cried out and then hugged all of them, leaving Syaoran last. '_It's time, I know what to do now... let's hope that I don't have to use that_'

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked concerned. I wiped my eyes and noticed that I really was crying, I smiled, "It's nothing, I'm just getting emotional because of what's coming up."

"You mean the final battle? Sakura, I'm sure everything will be alright with us by your side," Meiling smiled reassuringly and I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to be that case at hand. I thank you guys for sticking with me this far, think of this a repayment. _Sleep _put them under your spell... release!" I watched as my friends opened their mouths to protest but they were cut short as _Sleep _flew over them. I kissed Touya on the forehead as I kissed Syaoran on the cheek giving everyone a hug, Yue placed a hand on my shoulder before saying, "Let us leave Sakura, it is time." I nodded and then looked at the clothes in Tomoyo's hands. I smiled softly before unwrapping her fingers from the fabric, Yue and Kero took a hint to look away and Sakura smiled as she changed into the clothes. "Ready to go Sakura?" Kero asked.

"Yep, let's go and kick their butts into oblivion," I said enthusiastically. I hopped onto Kero's back, not using _Fly _because I needed all the magic I need.

***~*~*ERIOL'S POV*~*~***

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Tomoyo asked concerned. Sakura wiped her eyes and smiled, "It's nothing I'm just getting emotional because of what's coming up."

"You mean the final battle? Sakura, I'm sure everything will be alright with us by your side," Meiling smiled reassuringly and her smile became grim.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to be that case at hand. I thank you guys for sticking with me this far, think of this a repayment. _Sleep _put them under your spell... release!" I managed to cast a weak barrier that would deflect _Sleep's _power, making me still knock out but only for a few minutes. As I fell into unconsciousness, I felt a strong wave of magic aura flowing from Sakura. '_When did Sakura get this strong?' _was my last thought before I slipped into a dark abyss.

***~*~*ERIOL'S DREAM*~*~***

_**"Hello again, incarnate..." I opened my eyes to see Clow Reed.**_

_**"Clow? What's going on?" I saw myself being suspended in space, it's been a while since I had visited this place.**_

_**"My daughter isn't going to get through this battle Eriol..." I looked to see my other half, that being Kinomoto Fujitaka.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Exactly what it implies, she's planning to kill herself along with Aiden."**_

_**"How?"**_

_**"She's been practicing her own incantations. Remember the fluctuating magic waves coming from Hong Kong? That was Sakura pushing herself to her limits." **_

_**"How will I know when it's the incantation that will end her life? You implied more than one."**_

_**"Look for Yue, if you don't see him. I don't care what you do, just keep my daughter safe," I nodded and the vision began slipping away.**_

**_"I promise, I keep your daughter alive."_**

*******~*~*END OF DREAM*~*~***

I sat up on my elbows and rubbed my head. '_She couldn't have at least put pillows underneath our heads? Oh well time to wake the rest of them up.' _I smirked as I released my staff and started charging up my red laser beam. '_Hmmm, this kinda looks a cerp from one of those hollows... weird and random' _My first target was Syaoran of course and then his anger woke the rest of them up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he roared and I smiled.

"I suggest you stop trying to kill me and I get Touya to show us where that cliff is," I stated looking at Touya who was rubbing his head.

"Kay, but I can't drive a limo and my car can only hold four other people."

"I'll ride on Spinel," I said and then we all left the house. '_Please Sakura, wait for us... Don't use that spell... You can defeat them with out it...'_

_***~*~*SAKURA'S POV - After Eriol woke up*~*~***_

"Take a left Kero," I directed and the cliff came into view. Kero landed, and Yue beside me, before me were two people and they weren't the people I wasn't expecting. "Why are you here, where's Aiden and Draco?"

"They instructed us to rough you up a little."

"Says the person with the burnt hair. Please, you numb my senses while you manipulate them... They might as well have sent gold fishes out of water in their stead. Where are they?"

"You won't find out until you defeat us."

"Kero, Yue should I?"

"We'll take care of them Sakura," I nodded and I got off of Kero, they stepped forward while I telepathically told them, '_Use your magic aura to counteract their magic.' _I watched as Yue went after Koichi and Kero after Sayuri. After five minutes I got tired of waiting and sent _Woody _capturing Sayuri and Koichi. Kero readied a fireball while Yue prepared his bow. "Now, where. are. they?" I asked a little too sweetly.

"In the amusement park," Koichi spilled.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"What, I can't lie to my blossom" I smiled then sat on Kero again. '_Well, you guys wanted to play... let's play_... _if only there was a chance that I would come out alive.' _

**Michiko: and that's where I stop.**

**Syaoran: Looks like she's okay again.**

**Sakura: yeah, just a heads up people. This story is ending.**

**Michiko: Sadly, maybe three more chapters? I dunno yet.**

**Syaoran: so she wants your opinion on which fanfiction she should write about next.**

**Sakura: Choices are...**

_**Easter Academy - Shugo Chara: She doesn't want anything to do with people let alone boys. So why did she have to capture the attention of the most sought after boy in her school? Welcome to Easter Academy, school for psychics.**_

_**Breaking Hearts - Gakuen Alice: This all happened because of that ONE song. Why, why did my I-pod betray me?**_

_**My Real Life Fairy Tale - Inuyasha: Their love of books made them the easiest targets. At least that's what most people thought, now it's time for the fairy godmother to take flight, but will it end in Happily Ever After?**_

**Michiko: So yeah, that's it... You can just say which anime and I'll know. TO REVIEWER'S CORNER!**

**MeiMei26: Awww, thanks!**

**bunnyjumps: Aww, thanks for the bunny! **

**meatbunluver: Thank you, happy that you like it!**

**Pink-cherry-angle: Thank you for your review! **

**Syaoran: You can review for your pick every chapter.**

**Sakura: Yep! Don't forget please!**

**Michiko: Thank you for all your support.**

**All three: JA NE! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! **

**Michiko: And no, it doesn't mean rest and relax!**


	15. Deceived

**Michiko: Hello *yawns***

**Sakura: Hey, so the battle is beginning?**

**Michiko: More like a chase chapter.**

**Syaoran: Really?**

**Michiko: Yes, no battling scenes yet or rather the gist of the big battling scenes. **

**Syaoran: You... *sighs* well we better get this over with.**

**Sakura: Michiko-chan doesn't own CCS.**

**__*****~*~*RECAP*~*~***

_**"We'll take care of them Sakura," I nodded and I got off of Kero, they stepped forward while I telepathically told them, 'Use your magic aura to counteract their magic.' I watched as Yue went after Koichi and Kero after Sayuri. After five minutes I got tired of waiting and sent Woody capturing Sayuri and Koichi. Kero readied a fireball while Yue prepared his bow. "Now, where. are. they?" I asked a little too sweetly.**_

_**"In the amusement park," Koichi spilled.**_

_**"YOU IDIOT!"**_

_**"What, I can't lie to my blossom" I smiled then sat on Kero again. 'Well, you guys wanted to play... let's play... if only there was a chance that I would come out alive.'**_

_***~*~*STORY-SAKURA'S POV*~*~***_

As we started flying through out the park I sensed the rest of them had come. To confuse them I let my aura have free reign and it started flying everywhere, in big bursts like fire works or just floating around like pink fireflies. I got Kero to land on the ferris wheel so that I could try to find Draco and Aiden's magic patterns. I sat on the ground and and started meditating. I was also making sure that Syaoran and rest never found where I really was.

***~*~*_SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

"She's _here?" _Meiling asked and our eyes widened as we stood on the cliff above the amusement park. Touya nodded, '_She could be _anywhere _this amusement park is _beyond huge! _Also the fact that we single out to where she is.'_

"When did Sakura get this strong?" Nakuru asked amazed. I mean who wouldn't, the air practically turned pink little fire flies and huge bursts of pink fire works.

"Who knows, but the it sorta helps us since it's like what? 10:30?" Tomoyo asked.

"True, but if we're ever going to find her in time we are going to need to split up," Shi and Eriol stated.

"So who's going with who?"

"Nakuru and Spinel, Tomoyo and Clow, Meiling and Shi, then me and the gaki," Touya stated I would've argued but I was too worried. '_Why is she doing this alone. Why are you doing this alone Sakura?'_

_"_Alright, send an aura flare when you found her," I stated and we all split up into different sections. Touya and I were near the roller coasters, I was running across the tracks and Touya was on the ground. Quickly, a flash of silver appeared to my left and I turned to see Yue flying with Kero and a pink figure on his back; I then remember what Tomoyo had said while in the car.

***~*~*_FLASHBACKS*~*~*_**

**__****"Sakura took her outfit, so she'll be easy to spot. It's bright pink with gold and silver accents," Tomoyo said. We had all changed into the costumes that Tomoyo had given us, Meiling and Tomoyo were wearing a dress like thing except instead of a skirt it ended like a cape showing black shorts. Meiling's was red and gold while Tomoyo's was purple and silver. Us guys were wearing the same thing except we were wearing pants instead of shorts. Eriol's in navy blue, mine in green, Shi's in aquamarine and Touya's in a green and blue one.**

**__*****~*~*FLASH BACK END*~*~***

"Hey gaki stop spacing out!" Touya snapped slapping the back of my head.

"Hey, don't hit me!"

"If you don't stop spacing out I will continue to!"

"Whatever, the less we argue the faster we find Sakura!" I snapped and that shut him up for a few minutes.

"But with her aura all over the place how are we going to find her?"

"Tch, and people say that I'm stupid. If we find Yue or the stuffed animal's aura, we'll find hers dumbass," I retorted but I waited for another slap across the head when I noticed his head had snapped.

"Finding them will be easy, catching them won't," Touya stated he pointed to three figures bouncing around at a fast pace.

"If we can figure out where they're going we can cut them off."

"But the question is, where are they going?" I asked and we soon began running in their direction.

***~*~*_SAKURA'S POV*~*~*_**

"Dammit, where the hell are they?" I growled.

"Careful Sakura, if you get too upset they'll pinpoint our location."

"I know, I know," I heaved a sigh. We've probably been running around this amusement park for an hour but still no sign of Draco or Aiden. We were now on top of the Ferris Wheel and down below I instantly saw green and a green blue aura by the roller coasters. "Sakura, maybe it'd be a good idea to meditate," Yue stated.

"True." I crossed my legs on Kero's back and we continued moving around while I meditated. Everything went black and all I heard were the rustling of the leaves. I looked for the murky green aura of Draco because he'd always leaks some out unintentionally. '_Okay, so I can see Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Shi, Touya, Nakuru, Suppi and of course Xiao Xiao. But why can't I find that son of a- AHA! Cool, swearing actually helps me find the things I'm looking for!' "_Kero, Yue head to the roller coasters then circle around the merry-go-round before going to the tower in the middle of the park," I instructed. They shot me a questioning look but took nothing of it, they followed what I had said with no fault then once we had passed Eriol and Tomoyo at the merry-go-round I watched as Kero and Yue's auras started flaring as I feeded my aura into them. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying something don't worry," I smiled.

"Don't over exert yourself Sakura," Yue stated.

"This isn't the time to be telling me that," I smiled grimly.

"Don't worry Sakura, you're coming out alive remember the kid made the right decision," I nodded, but I knew that it wasn't true. '_I'm sorry, but it was forever my decision to make Kero... Yue._' We flew into a window of the tower to find no one there. "What the hell?" I got off of Kero and carefully walked about the room. There I found a piece of paper on the ground, '_What the hell is this?' _

_Dearest cherry blossom,_

_Do you really think that if Koichi is still head over heel's about you we'd actually tell him where we were? Here I thought you were actually smart. Now, you think that your precious family and friends are actually in the park huh? Well guess again, we predicted that you'd come after us leaving your friends so we took them and they're right now at Tokyo Tower. Why Tokyo Tower you may ask? Well guess what, we were never going to detonate the bombs. Who are the people at the amusement park right now? Well you'll have to find that out. Wanna find out what we're going to do with your friends? Find us cherry blossom_

_~Aiden_

The note fell from my hands and I fell to my knees. '_They took them...' _was the only thought going through my head. "Sakura!" Kero exclaimed and nudged me with his nose.

"They took them dammit!" I cried out slamming my fist on the ground.

"Do you know where they'd be?"

"I-I d-don't know!" I growled slamming my fist into the ground.

"Well the smartest place to start with is to get them at Tokyo Tower," Kero stated.

"Yeah..." I climbed back onto Kero and we jumped out the window flying to Tokyo Tower.

**_*~*~*SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Draco and Aiden are playing mind games with her..." Shi stated placing the note in my hands and I quickly scanned through it my eyes widening.

"But seriously, would she believe that this is Sakura we're talking about," Meiling stated.

"We're her achilles heel..." Tomoyo said quietly but I caught it.

"And they know that," Touya growled and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Dammit!"

"Calm down, the most logical place she'd go to is Tokyo Tower to save us."

"But how are going to tell her it's a trap?" Tomoyo asked.

"How about we tell her telepathically?" Nakuru suggested.

"We would if we could," I stated.

"What, we can't get to her?" Suppi asked.

"Her aura is like a suit of armor right now, it's deflecting anything that has to do with magic."

"Then we better get going," Touya stated already heading out the door and we all followed but Eriol stopped me.

"Get on Spinel and fly to Sakura, you're the one she needs to see the most Syaoran," I nodded and climbed onto Spinel's back like instructed and we took off.

***~*~*_SAKURA'S POV*~*~*_**

"Are you ready?" Kero asked for probably hundredth time.

"I'm alright Kero, I've said that for the hundredth time," I giving him the most reassuring smile I could.

"Alright, alright... so what do you think Aiden is planning?"

"I don't know, I honestly do not know..." I sighed. Yue said nothing and we stayed silent as we landed on the observation deck. I tightened my grip on my staff before using _Though _to get though the glass. '_Okay, this is usually the part in horror movies in where people start screaming at the girl to not go in... Thank you Kami-sama that I'm not in one.' _We crept slowly and I was beginning to get a helluva lot paranoid. "MMPHMM!" I think I just lost my heart.

"Where did it come from?" I asked hoping that my voice wasn't shaking.

"Over here Sakura..." Kero stated look up at the ceiling and I followed his gaze my eyes widening.

"S-Syaoran?"

***~*_~*SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

"Dammit, how are we going to get through?" I growled.

"Stand back," Spinel opened his mouth before shooting the glass with a red laser beam melting a hole in the glass. I nodded and we started walking around the observation deck looking for Sakura. She stilled hadn't controlled her aura so it was still fluctuating, chills ran down my back and I made my pendant into it's sword form. Fingering my lightning ofuda in my pockets ready to pull it out at any given moment. It felt as if it had been hours we had been wandering in the dark, the place only to be illuminated by Sakura's aura and the moon. "Li look," I looked at to where Spinel was pointing and started to run when Spinel stopped me. "No, look at what she's looking at." I looked at the ceiling and stared with a confused face.

"What the hell are they planning?" I stared as I saw a mirror image of myself on the the platform standing behind mirror images of Eriol and the rest. Ropes around the mirror's neck and the rest of them '_Does Sakura really believe that that is me?'_

"Apparently so, she seems like it," Spinel stated.

"Well I should go and tell her it's just an illusion!"

"Syaoran... Look at her, does she seem like she's stable?" Spinel asked.

"No, no she doesn't."

"Then you should know that if we continue to drop bombs of information on her it will make her snap. She's on the verge of breaking, we'll only intervene when it's absolutely necessary."

"So I'm stuck watching her suffer?"

"Yes, basically if you want to say it like that." I wanted to shout at Spinel, but I knew he was right. She looked so fragile from here for some reason, I never knew that we had this big of an effect on her. But the weird thing was, was that Eriol still wasn't here...

**_Eriol: _**'_Sorry Syaoran, something is going on here and there's a huge traffic jam here._

_Great... how long until you get here?_

**_Eriol: _**_Half an hour at the least, why what's going on?_

_From what Spinel and I can see Sakura is on her knees staring as a mirror image of all of us. _

**_Eriol: _**_Has any of them said anything?_

_No not yet._

**_Eriol: _**_Alright, we're trying to get there as fast as we can._

_I'll keep you posted. _With that I felt Eriol leaving my head and I looked back at Spine who was on edge. "What's wrong Spinel?"

"I can sense Draco and Aiden, but it seems that Sakura hadn't taken notice."

"Good evening cherry blossom," I snapped my head up to see Aiden with Draco flanking him behind the copies.

"Aiden! What are you going to do?" Kero growled.

"Oh it's not what outo-san is going to do, it's what you're going to do cherry blossom."

"What are going to make Sakura do?" Yue asked his ice crystals forming in his hands.

"Remember how we told that you we're going to make the choice?"

"Yes..." My eyes widened at Sakura's answer. _Sakura making the choice? She said that it was my choice to make..._

"Well choose Sakura, the city or the ones you love," my eyes widened noticing the change in Sakura's aura and shot a questioning Spinel but it seemed he didn't notice.

"B-Between the lives of the innocent people and the ones I love? How sick are you?" Sakura's voice drenched with venom, it sent chills down my spine as well.

"Well, you could just give us the cards. That is honestly all we want," I could feel Draco smirking through that sentence.

"You won't kill my friends or the city if I give you the Cards."

"Sakura, no you can get them before they get them."

"No, I'm not going to risk it Kero..." I moved forward but Spinel stopped me.

"Do you dare question Sakura's intellect Syaoran? Think baka, she knows something we don't." I nodded and stood my ground, but it was hard. _Will she really give the book if we are what we- WAIT! Eriol, ERIOL!_

**Eriol: **_Yes Syaoran?_

_Change your route and search for bombs or anything that'll destroy a city._

**Eriol: **_Alright, but what's going on?_

_I don't know, all I know is Sakura has something planned._

**_Eriol: _**_Of course this is Sakura we're talking about, thanks for the heads up._

When I turned back in, I saw the pink Sakura Book in Sakura's hands. I watched as she lifted the card holder on her side kissed them and placed them in the book. _Remember Syaoran, this is Sakura she's got something planned. _Draco smiled and walked down to Sakura taking the book then that's when it happened...

**Michiko: AAAANNNDDD I stop it here! Yes, yes I'm mean I know.**

**Sakura: Dammit Michi!**

**Michiko: What'd I do?**

**Syaoran: You took over a month to post this, you better have a good reason!**

**Michiko: I do! I was sick...**

**Sakura: Really?**

**Michiko: Yes, with BEIBER FEVER!**

**Syaoran: *eye twitch***

**Michiko: Sorry, I was watching Nigahiga but ANYWAYS, no I don't have Beiber Fever, I don't really like Justin Beiber... I don't think I'm even spelling his name right...**

**Sakura: But seriously, why?**

**Michiko: Because I have writer's block for parts without fighting scenes. But it'd be a great help if you could contribute some ideas!**

**Sakura: Reviewer's corner!**

**Megumiiichannn: I know right? I was like OH MY FUCKING PENGUINS IT'S ARUTO! I'm so sad that they didn't let Ikuto see his daddy though! Yesh, Ikuto is a smexy child! Easter Academy involves a pairing I'll tell you that ^_^. Well thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that you love this story ^-^**

**Sapphire C. Moon: Hope this lived up to your expectations! Thank you for reviewing! **

**Suikahime: Yes, cute and sad... this is more sad and suspenseful I think... well the ending is at least ^_^**

**bunnyjumps: Thank you! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Annzy: Haha, dude I'm behind on my 5D's episodes right now so yeah I need to catch up again XD! No problem I'm addicted to so many things so that's the reason I'm taking long to update too ^_^"**

**Meimei26: this is what happened next! haha thanks for reviewing!**

** Michiko: I think my A/N take more space than my actual story ^^"**

**Syaoran: Well R&R!**


	16. Time for it to End

_***~*~*RECAP - SYAORAN'S POV*~*~***_

_**When I turned back in, I saw the pink Sakura Book in Sakura's hands. I watched as she lifted the card holder on her side kissed them and placed them in the book. **_**Remember Syaoran, this is Sakura she's got something planned**_**. **__**Draco smiled and walked down to Sakura taking the book then that's when it happened...**_

_***~*~*STORY BEGINS – SAKURA'S POV*~*~***_

"NO!" I yelled and took some steps forward in vain. Syaoran had pushed everyone off the platform. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes, the tears blurring my vision. The movements of my friends stopped. "Syaoran... Syaoran..." I whispered shaking my head, "No... Syaoran..."

"Oh looks like things aren't what they seem to be," Draco gloated as they took the noose off of Syaoran.

"Well, we have the cards, looks like we're done here," Aiden stated when I flared my aura up making it as if we were encased in a pink dome.

"_No, one is leaving with my cards!" _I hissed before jumping on Kero's back and we took flight. Flicking my wrist the lock on the Sakura Book unlocked and a few cards escaped out of the book before Aiden placed a seal on the book. Thankfully it were the ten cards that I needed.

"Syaoran, go do what's needed," Aiden ordered and Syaoran nodded. He got his paper things and his sword out before yelling, "Raitei shourai!" lightening was shot out of the paper. Kero took a quick dive but both of us had not anticipated that Syaoran could control the lightening, bending it to his will. "Shield!" I cried out striking the card and a barrier protected us from being shot. Quickly I struck _Thunder _and it's wolf like form shot towards Syaoran. But when I looked, he had disappeared, I sensed for a spark of green. It was no problem to find it and I flicked my wrist in the direction when I felt a strong impact on _Shield. _Looking at where the impact was I saw fire balls being shot repeatedly at _Shield. _"Kero, do you think you can deal with Syaoran while Yue and I take care of the other two," I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I nodded, patted Kero on his head before jumping off of him to be caught by Yue. He set me on the platform, as I was set on the ground I struck _Windy_'s card. _Windy _chained Draco making me focus on Aiden who had escaped her. "Yue, you take the idiotic doofus!" He nodded and I lunged toward Aiden, my staff turning into _Sword. _He smirked and threw me to the side off the platform. I coughed as I hit a pillar hard, _crap... he's gotten stronger too... _

_"_You think that I haven't gotten stronger over the years?" Aiden taunted appearing in front of me. "Well you can't die just enjoy the pain kay cherry blossom?" As he went to stab me I yelled, "FIREY!" she appeared and encased Aiden into a pillar of fire. _This is going to be harder than I expected it to be... Firey, how long can you keep him away from me?_

**_Firey: _**_Probably an hour more if I'm lucky._

_Good, that's all the time I'll need. Be prepared to be pulled out of battle without notice okay?_

**_Firey: _**_Sure Sakura-chan._

I activated _Fly_ flying out of Tokyo tower I flew to the top and started to meditate. _Let's hope this works._

***~*~*Firey's POV*~*~***

_Mirror, I know you're out there where are you? _I evaded another of his advances, throwing a fire ball in his direction which had multiplied with each of his hits.

**Mirror: **_I'm looking for Syaoran._

_Syaoran? He's fighting with Kero, the back stabbing bitch!_

**Mirror: **_That isn't Syaoran, I'm positive that Syaoran's here and the one fighting is a copy or illusion._

_Why don't you tell Sakura?_

**_Mirror: _**_I've been trying but she's been blocking everything out. _

_That stunt that they pulled must have shut down everything that doesn't evolve killing off Aiden._

**_Mirror: _**_Even more the reason to find the real Syaoran._

_Well, she told me to get ready to be pulled out of battle with no warning in about an hour or so._

**_Mirror: _**_Oh Kami, now I really need to find him._

_Hurry Mirror. _After that I had lost contact and went back to focusing on my opponent.

***~*~*Kero's POV*~*~***

Dodging another lightening bolt I shot fire balls at him. "Why are you doing this to Sakura you gaki?" I growled.

"I don't really care what I do and don't, I was always supposed to own the cards anyways," Syaoran scoffed as he shot another lightening bolt at me.

"You self center gaki, _I _choose the card captor last time I checked," _Thunder _came up from behind me and we combined our attacks supposedly hitting Syaoran dead on. But instead it went right through him! _What the hell? Thunder did you see that?_

**_Thunder: _**_I think I did..._

_Is this all an illusion?_

**_Thunder: _**_Here comes another attack, I guess we'll find out._

Instead of dodging the lightening bolts being shot at us, we stood our ground. Our hypothesis was proven correct. _But wait, Sakura doesn't know this! Sakura, Sakura!_

**_Firey: _**_Don't try Cerberus, we can't reach her._

_But-_

**_Firey: _**_Mirror is trying to find the real Syaoran. I suggest you find out who or what is creating the illusions. Also if he was just an illusion the scene earlier must have been a illusion as well._

_But Sakura doesn't know this._

**_Firey: _**_She told me to get ready to be pulled out of battle suddenly. I'm guessing that goes for you too._

_Crap, I've got to get to her now! _I turned to go out the way Sakura had when I was faced with a giant... teddy bear?

"A teddy bear?" It's paw soon crashed into my side. I was thrown into Yue and we both were thrown into one of the real walls of the observation deck. "What the hell? Ugh," I groaned getting off of Yue.

"It's going to be making sure we don't get through to Sakrua," Yue stated.

"Like I didn't think of that in the first place Yue!" I snapped but I sighed. _That bear's our priority but if I get Firey and Thunder to help us then Draco and Aiden will get away with the cards they still have._

"Yue, fire an arrow at the bear!" I yelled and when he did I engulfed the arrow in flames. It went straight through the bear and then flames started spreading through out the bear. "Nice shot Yue! C'mon we gotta get to Sakura now!" Nodding Yue took off and I did as well; but then we were stopped by another monster... this time it was a giant peguin stuff toy. "Who the hell is creating all these things?" I yelled as the penguin shot icicles at the both of us. _Mirror, please hurry!_

***~*~*_Syaoran's POV*~*~*_**

_Urgh, where am I? _I opened my eyes to see crates and more crates, as I shifted I figured out that I was tied up on a chair. "Spinel, you there?" I received no reply. "Spinel?" Once again no reply.

"Don't bother trying Syaoran-kun!" Appearing on top of a crate was that snotty brat Sayuri.

"Where am I and where is Sakura?"

"Sakura this Sakura that, do you people ever talk about anything other than Sakura?"

"Where am I and where is she?"

"Hell I know, I just made sure you and her weren't in the same room."

"What are you even planning?"

"Well we can't kill Sakura because you don't love her; or rather she doesn't _know _you love her," Sayuri sneered. Once she said that I said the most stupidest things I've ever said, and trust me I've said a _LOT _of stupid things in my life, "She does, I told her earlier at the dance thing."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh this night just keeps on getting better and better. First we got the cards and now we can actually kill off that stupid bitch!" She laughed and then I remembered.

**_~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*_**

**_"I slapped him and ran away bumping into his father that was disguised as my brother he placed a curse on me, so until I find a true love I will never die, or lie until that day."_**

**_*~*~*FLASHBACK ENDS*~*~*_**

"Oh shit..." I muttered.

"Wait 'till Aiden hears this!" Sayuri giggled and suddenly she disappeared. I growled and slammed my fist to the ground _why was I so stupid! _

**_?: _**_Syaoran, oh my gosh Syaoran is that you?_

_What? Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my head?_

**_Mirror: _**_Syaoran calm down it's me Mirror._

_Mirror? What the hell are you doing, shouldn't you be helping Sakura?_

**_Mirror: _**_I am, but first things first. Where are you?_

_I dunno... I'm in a chair tied up, surrounded by crates and there's a window facing the east? Hell I know, I just know that theres a window. I don't know where the hell Spinel is either._

**_Mirror: _**_Okay, that sounds like they put you in a new area of the Tower! Spinel? Oh Spinel's here too? _

_Yeah, but I don't know where he is._

**_?: _**_Mirror, Syaoran?_

_Spinel that you?_

**_Spinel: _**_Yeah, it's me. By your description, it seems that I am in the same area as you._

**_Mirror: _**_Well you two find each other while I get to your area._

_Alright, so Spinel how close are you to the window?_

**_Spinel: _**_I'm right beside the window._

_Alright, I'll go to you then._

**_Spinel: _**_Okay._

I started putting my martial arts training into use as I managed to twist my hands out of my bindings. Quickly I activated my _wind _ofuda to carry me over to the window when I was suddenly shot at. Luckily I managed to dodge what ever the projectile was. Looking in the direction it came from I caught sight of a small glowing thing, _what the hell? _Totally forgetting that I had to find Spinel, I went closer to whatever the glowing thing was. As I drew closer the glowing thing shot at me, giving me barely anytime to move. I dropped from my perched position on the ball of wind to evade the sudden attack. _What the hell? _The glowing thing stopped for a millisecond before shooting at me again. I took out my sword deflecting it with little effort, _wait is that a Sakura card I sense? The hell?_

_**Spinel: **Syaoran, Mirror just informed me that somehow Draco and Aiden have managed to take control of the Sakura cards. At the moment I'm dealing with Arrow, have you encountered a Sakura Card?_

_Yeah, I'm thinking that this one's _Shot _but I'm not entirely sure. Wait a minute where's Eriol? Eriol dude!_

**Eriol: **_Yes?_

_Where the hell is your ass? Sakura's cards have been taken by the two bastards and now they're using them against us!_

**_Eriol: _**_Fuck really? Shit, we've been scouting the city for bombs and turns out he wasn't bluffing. We've found bombs in Peguin Park, the mall, and the schools! But now we're on our way right now._

_Well hurry your ass up dipshit! _

**_Spinel: _**_Excuse his language, but please do hurry the cards are getting more accurate._

**_Eriol: _**_Alright, we've got at least five minutes to get to the Tower. Think you two can hold up?_

_Yeah I think we can. _With that I lost connection with Eriol but still had connection with Spinel.

_So do you got any ideas to avoid these things?_

**_Spinel: _**_Yes, but it will be very risky and needs precise timing._

_If we've got a chance I'm willing to take it._

**_Spinel: _**_Alright. Now when I say to, we're both going to fly up and start charging at each other. Since we're their targets they're bound to chase us. At the last second we pull out and, hopefully, resulting in them cancelling each other out._

_Got it. _I continued to deflect _Shot _but with each attack it gets much more stronger. Abruptly, I was shot in the side causing me to fly into crates. "Ugh..." I rolled over so that my back was on the ground. _What the hell was that? _When I looked at _Shot _I saw two of them. _The fuck, since when was there two of them?_

**_Spinel: _**_Syaoran now! _I was taken by surprise, but I still remembered to activate my wind ofuda. As I took off from the ground the two _Shots _followed in suit. Locating Spinel, I was surprised to see two _Arrows _following him. Shaking off my surprise we continued on with the plan; and to our surprise it worked! The two cards cancelled out each other and had returned to their card form. "Hey look, Twin was activated too," I muttered picking up the three cards.

"Syaoran!" my head snapped up to see Eriol and Shi. Getting on Spinel's back we landed in front of the both of them who gave me the man hug thing. No homo guys, no homo. "It's about time you got your butts here!" I exclaimed.

"Well just be glad that we're here," Eriol smiled.

"Where are the others?" Spinel asked.

"Well..." Shi began.

***~*~*_FLASH BACK-SHI'S POV*~*~*_**

**_"Okay we're here and to find everyone we're going to need to split up," Eriol stated._**

**_"I'll go with Tomoyo," Meiling said taking Tomoyo's arm._**

**_"I'll go with Nakuru," Touya stated._**

**_"Then I'll go with Shi. Me and Shi will find Syaoran and Spinel. Touya, you and Nakuru go find Yue and Kero help them as well. Meiling, Tomoyo you two will go find Sakura."_**

**_*~*~*END OF FLASH BACK - SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

"Alright, but wait where's Mirror?" I asked.

"Here," Turning around we came face to face with Mirror holding up five cards. "C'mon we've got to hurry or else we'll be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"She's going to use the last spell..."

"Fuck, please tell me that one of those cards you have is Dash," I pleaded.

"Lucky for you, yes it is," Mirror smiled. As if it understood our distress _Dash _released itself and gave us wings on our feet before we all ran out of our area. As we ran, wisps of pink aura was floating about just like it did in the amusement park. "What's going on? Doesn't Sakura need all the energy she has?" I asked.

"I don't know, Sakura's never completed this spell to it's fullest..." Mirror answered.

"What do you mean she hasn't completed it to the fullest?" -Shi

"I mean that for this last spell she going to use all four element cards, Dark, Light and have both Yue and Kero in her staff."

"She's that strong already?" -Eriol

_**Meiling: **__Eriol, Eriol we found her but we have no access to her._

___You found her? Where is she?_

**___Tomoyo: _**___Syaoran? Thank Kami-sama Eriol and Shi found you. But yes, we found Sakura but we can't get clo-_

**___Eriol: _**___Tomoyo what's happening?_

**___Meiling: _**___Right now? Well this giant penguin thing is blocking our way._

**___Shi: _**___You're letting a giant penguin block your way babe?_

**___Meiling: _**___Well that's not our only problem since every time we defeat a stupid giant whatever another one appears!_

___But why would they want to stop you from getting to Sakura?_

"There's one last thing about that spell. If Sakura doesn't complete the spell correctly she will die..."

"What? Sakura has a chance of death?" I exclaimed coming to a full stop.

"Yes, it's a very big chance as well..."

_Tomoyo, Meiling where is she? _

**_Meiling: _**_Highest point of Tokyo tower._

_Thanks._

"Spinel, can you bring me to the top of Tokyo Tower?"

"Alright," jumping on Spinel's back with a new found determination I looked at Mirror. "How do I make sure she doesn't die?" By the look in Mirror's eyes I knew I wasn't going to like it one bit. "Mirror, I'm willing to do anything for Sakura to make sure she doesn't die. Anything."

"Syaoran, even I know the answer to this..." Eriol said.

"What I don't get it, what are you talking about?"

"Syaoran, seriously think you dolt," Shi snapped.

"Syaoran... you're going to need to break her heart and yours... You're going to have to tell her you don't love her anymore," At that moment, my entire world crashed.

**Michiko: AAAAAND**

**Syaoran: You better continue woman!**

**Michiko: okay okay... Calm down geez.**

"You want me to do what?"

"Syaoran, do you want to save her or not?"

"Of course I do, but once I do what do you think she'll do afterwards? Believe me?"

"Would you rather lose her forever or would you want to lose her temporarily?" I growled making my decision. "Let's go Spinel, I've made my decision." Nodding we took off smashing through the window.

**_Mirror: _**_Thank you Syaoran._

_No problem... _"There she is," I stated. We hovered in front of her. "Sakura, Sakura!" I called. She opened her eyes and instead of relief I was met with angered emerald eyes, "Heh, so you've come back Syaoran-kun?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Have you come to kill me Syaoran?"

"What, no Sak-Kinomoto what are you talking about?"

"Oh so we're back to last names huh _Syaoran_. Or may I guess it is _Li."_

"Kinomoto what is Kami's name are you talking about?"

"You _killed _them Li I don't see why you continue this act!"

"Killed them? Sakura, if you look right now I'm on Spinel's back. I have no clue on what you are talking about." She blinked a little then gave a menacing glare, "You lying pig! That's just an illusion! You're an illusion to coax me into giving you the rest of the cards!"

"If I was an illusion I wouldn't be able to do this," I jump on her platform and kissed her knowing that I will probably never be able to do this again. Cupping her face to make sure she couldn't break away. She struggled to break away and I could feel something wet coming from her eyes, _I'm so sorry Sakura_. But she surprised me by kissing me back and she held onto my arms tightly, like she was scared to loose me again. As the kiss intensified, I became hungry for more when Spinel decided to ruin the moment. "Syaoran... do what you have to do..."

"Huh?"

***~*~*_SAKURA'S POV*~*~*_**

"Huh?" I looked at his eyes, the amber eyes that I would get lost in forever and not care. "Syaoran?"

"I'm sorry Sakura, but that's the last time we'll ever kiss... My, my mother has told me that I am engaged to someone, a childhood friend of mine that I had loved and thought I lost. I'm sorry Sakura," he stated. Tears brimmed in my eyes but I refuse to cry, no way in hell am I crying now. Instead I smiled, why the hell was I smiling? Because I know that Syaoran will be happy and I saved the fucking world... yep that's definitely smile worthy. I could do without the heart break but I'm saving the fucking world from being ruled by insane fucktards... yep still smile worthy.

"Thank you Syaoran... thank you for telling me. Thank Kami you're not one of those douches who wait to tell the girl and she has to find out on her own," I smiled, he smiled back and brushed away some tears on my face, "I'm crying?"

"Yes, now bring me back that Kinomoto pride you had when this is all over okay Saku, I mean the Kinomoto Sakura I knew would never cry in front of me. Remember I'm that stupid teme," I gave him a small smirk and nodded recalling the first thing I called him when I met him.

"Catcha laters huh Syaoran-teme?"

"Yep, now go kick their asses into the underworld." I nodded and he got on Spinel's back again and I took a deep breathe befor holding out my staff firmly.

_**"Gaurdians of Sakura hear my plea**_

_**Let thy six cards be free**_

_**Under my command ye listen**_

_**In the power of the stars your are hidden**_

_**The fire within be a blazed**_

_**The wind may grow stronger, to be raised**_

_**The currents of the sea stay strong below**_

_**The already over powering earth grow**_

_**Dark blanketing us is silence**_

_**With the light as our only guidance**_

_**Under my contract I release**_

_**The magic flowing, for evil to cease!**_

_**Firey, Windy, Watery, Earthy, Dark, Light. Release!" **_As I floated into the air, I felt Kero and Yue transforming the staff in it's ultimate form. I also felt the six cards circling the staff before being released from their card form and stood- or rather floated- in front of me. The magic aura I had released was suppressed and a now pink glow had surround me and my staff. Instead of words flowing out of my mouth, I let out a scream as I felt the aura I had suppressed fighting to get out.

***~*~*_SYAORAN'S POV*~*~*_**

I watched from Spinel's back, as Sakura started chanting. I smiled sadly as I knew I broke her heart, even mine with that heart broken expression she gave me. But then again, making sad situations better with my idiotically douchy words is my specialty. As she finished her chant, the pink wisps had flowed into her but something was way off. _She gathered that aura too fast! Shit! _"Spinel hit the deck!"

***~*~*_AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*_**

As the two of them hit the floor Sakura's aura exploded, her aura flying everywhere causing a shock wave throwing many things back that was in a 3 kilometer radius. It uprooted trees, turned over cars and of course shattered every window within the radius. Suddenly the Card Mistress fell her knees coughing. _"FLY!" _She yelled even though she was weak already. The wings sprouted on her back and it carried her through the shattered glass with her elements. The element cards were now in their original forms; Firey and Earthy flanking her left, Watery and Windy flanking her right while Light and Dark floated in front of Sakura. Draco and Aiden were trembling tremendously; the sheer look in Sakura's eyes could freeze hell over and give the devil a run for his money. "If only you two could've just given up," the young girl snapped her fingers and _Firey _caged them before they could run. A malicious grin graced the young girl's face and pointed her finger towards them as _Windy _nodded. The card had started circling the two inside of the fire cage so fast that it started cutting the two. "Here I thought that you guys had gotten stronger-" she let out a cackle "-looks like I was wrong and now you're going to pay for causing me for this pain for far. too. long." Snapping her fingers the fire cage disappears but now branches smashed through the windows as water poured over their cuts causing increasing pain with fire licking at their skin. Meanwhile with the rest of the group, they had been staring at Sakura with such fear in their eyes.

"Oh my goodness..." Tomoyo breathe out with her hand over her mouth, tears ready to fall.

"Shh... Tomoyo..." Eriol comforted, but even he had never thought that Sakura could be this vicious. _I'm sorry that I failed you Fujitaka-san, Clow-sama... _All he could do was comfort Tomoyo and keep up the protective barrier around them.

"My word, since when did Sakura become this powerful?" Shi asked, the boy knew that Sakura was strong. But the power was much more than he expected.

"Mirror, what the fuck is going on up there?" Syaoran yelled the card who looked heart broken.

"I'm sorry everyone... I didn't think that this would happen... I mean, I thought that she would've been stable enough. I'm sorry," Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh while he let out a punch at the barrier.

"That didn't answer my fucking question. What. the. fuck. is. going. on. up. there."

"Right now, Sakura's magic flow has become unstable due to the extremely fast intake of all the magic power in her body. Because of this, her body had been filled up with magic too fast resulting in a massive outburst which has fried her brain causing her to only see one thing. Revenge for the pain she's been caused," Mirror looked up at her Mistress with sad eyes.

"So what's going to happen with her?"

"Depending on how far her brain has been fried, the worst case scenario is that she dies. Best case scenario she goes into a coma."

"Dies?" Both the older Kinomoto exclaimed and our favourite little wolf.

"Correct."

"Wait you said that if I told her that I didn't love her anymore the curse will take affect!"

"Well... I wasn't really sure about that..." Mirror muttered but Syaoran and Touya still heard that.

"So she has a chance of dying?" This comment cause Tomoyo to cry even more.

"Put faith in Sakura-chan she's going to pull through... she always does," Nakuru smiled as she watched Sakura, but as they all focused on Sakura again her words fell on deaf ears.

"Her magic is dropping, it's dropping dammit what the hell are we going to do?" Meiling panicked.

"Panicking isn't helping so calm down love," Shi stated comforting his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Sakura had done great amount of damage to Draco and Aiden. Their heads were bleeding, cuts covered their bodies but Sakura wasn't done yet. "Oh poor, poor boys, look at all those wounds you've recieved." Sakura taunted them with an overly sweet voice and a fake warm smile. "Didn't you say that you got stronger Aiden?" Sakura crouched down lifting Aiden's head to look straight into her cold, emerald eyes. "Now time to get my revenge for _everything _you did to me." Sakura stood up from her crouched position and grabbed the Sakura Book taking out her one card. '_Sword' _her staff changed into a sword and she raised it above her head. "Good bye," she swung the sword down but then as it was to slice off the head of Aiden. Her sword was deflected causing it to be knocked out of Sakura's hands. In shock, Sakura looked at the offender and to her surprise it was...

**Michiko: Can I stop it now?**

**Syaoran: No you lazy ass it's been practically SIX months since you updated!**

**Michiko: Fine!**

"Sayuri?" The card mistress was taken aback by her sudden entrance.

"Who the hell do you think it is your little tramp!"

"Tramp? Oh, I am not the tramp here!"

"Well I know that I won't be the one whose going to die here," Sayuri raised her sword and threw it at Sakura who had _Firey _burn it to ashes.

"Tch, that was a useless attack. What else are you gonna do girlie?" Sakura taunted. But she was caught off guard when Sayuri had flung herself in a spinning hook kick which had made contact with Sakura's abdomen. She doubled over but quickly recovered looking at Sayuri with dark eyes. "Oh... I guess I am still as dense as ever only to realize this now. You're the one who put the curse on me wasn't it Sayuri?"

"Oh so you finally figured it Kinomoto, took you quite a long time."

"But why... I didn't even know you until the curse was on me."

"It's because _I _was supposed to the Card Mistress! ME! When were both little babies, I had been raised all my life knowing that _I _would one day be the successor of Clow!"

"Oh... well boo hoo for you," Sakura laughed, those on the ground shivered at the coldness in her voice.

"And now, I will own those cards!" With a flick of her wrist Sakura was caught off guard with another attack, seems as if invisible chains constricted her. Soon she began to feel weak, but that didn't stop all the magic power that she had flowing around. "Windy...chain her as she has chained me, Earthy... bind her to the platform, Watery... take away any fluid from her and Fiery... burn the oxygen around her." As each command was spoken the binds constricted even more making it even harder to breathe. _Come to me Sword... _Her staff/sword had been thrown quite far away but was within her hands in which she used to cut the invisible chains. Looking up with cold hard emerald eyes, Sakura cackled loudly her aura flaring even more that it had been earlier. "Say good-bye Sayuri... This is why _I _had been chosen to be the next Card Mistress," Sayuri gaped at the girl trembling and as she braced herself for her death. She felt blood splat onto her face, and she opened her eyes to see Sakura with various cuts on her body.

Meanwhile down below, Touya and Syaoran were yelling their heads off with Eriol and Shi holding them back from helping Sakura. "Are you two crazy? You two will get killed!"

"I don't care!" Both answered.

"Mirror, what's going on?"

"The magic is now way past out of control, it is now taking her life."

"Now I need to get up there!"

"No... you can't..." Tomoyo stated softly but loud enough for everyone to stop and listen to her.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"I dunno, but I just _know _that if we ever try to touch her she'll... for lack of better words, explode."

"What how?"

"Tomoyo is right, if she gets into contact with anything other than her own magic... she'll explode."

_***~*~*SAKURA'S POV*~*~***_

_My head... it hurts so much... and my body what's going on with me? _I looked at myself and I could see blood on my hands.

**Kero: **_Sakura! Sakura! Stop this right now! let us out!_

_NO! I need this done, they need to pay for everything they've done!_

**Yue: **_You will let us out this instant Sakura!_

_No... no you two don't understand... Shut up... shut up! _I let out a scream and then everything went white. I have no clue what just happened, but now I can see Okaa-san and Outo-san? "Okaa-san... Outo-san... what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're dead sweetie." I blinked a few times before the words actually sunk in.

"Wait... I'm DEAD?"

_***~*~*SAYURI'S POV*~*~***_

Suddenly Kinomoto started screaming and fainted. _What the hell? Is she dead? _Sadly my dreams were crushed as she slowly rose. _Ah motherfucker... she's- Wait what is she doing? _I watched as she was held up by her aura and it was really creepy because her hair was in front of her face so then I couldn't see it. "Kinomoto?" She looked up but I didn't expect to see what I saw, the sight made me scream. "Y-You're eyes!" Her eyes were so _white _and only a tiny tint of green was in it. She didn't answer just raised her sword and I knew this was my only chance. I whispered something quickly and flicked my wrist as soon as the sword was coming in contact with my neck. The clashing of our magic made such a huge explosion it threw all of us out of Tokyo Tower, now I felt like wanted to rest... Oh well... Good bye...

**Michiko: Okay, I'm stopping it THERE! No more typing of this chapter!**

**Syaoran: Well... it is 6, 141 words... that's good enough**

**Michiko: Longest chapter EVER! Oh and guess what? The story is ENNNDDDDIIINNNGGG OMG!**

**Sakura: What? **

**Michiko: I think I will end it next chapter!**

**Syaoran: So does that mean we're out of you're evil clutches?**

**Michiko: Basically yes.**

**Syaoran: ALRIGHT! *cheering***

**Michiko: Yay... I'm loved =(... Haha jk I'm sick of you too! To my Reviewer's Corner!**

**Annzy: Yes... I HHAAAAATTTEEE IIITTTT even more than Justin Beiber! RAWWWRRRZZZZ! Oh and you probably wanna kill me for THIS cliff hanger ^^"**

**TheHyuugaaMegumii: Yes, and school is one of the reasons why I was sooooo late to update. Hope you enojyed this cliffy ;)**

**EchizenRyoma: I'm hoping that's a good wow... **

**slyth369: Hmmm... Does this answer your question? Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ryuu writer: Thanks! Hope this answers your question!**

**Gothic-Neko-Writer: Sorry bout it... But still thanks for the reading over again =D!**

**Michiko: Okay, my fingers hurt and ja ne! Oh and reason for my absence? School... Piano... Taekwondo... and extreme laziness =D Okay BAIIIZZZ!**


End file.
